


Hacia el horizonte

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drama, F/F, Genderswap, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin buscarlo, luego de la ruptura repentina con su novia, Tomie se encuentra con que detrás de todas las habladurías y la sensualidad que rodea a la persona más enigmática de su escuela, hay algo más. Un algo que le atraerá como un imán, y a lo que no levantará ni un dedo para negarse, emprendiendo un viaje sin destino fijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ni bien llegaste es cuando creo que nuestros rumbos chocaron

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic dedicado a Archange. ♥

Esa mañana se había despertado con excelente ánimo pensando que era el comienzo del resto de su vida: pocos meses atrás había al fin había concluido su época escolar y tenía planeada una escapada con Ebba, su novia de casi medio año, por algunas semanas en un viaje de carretera con dirección a “donde el viento soplara”.

Sin embargo, cliché y todo, al parecer se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y su día había estado plagado de desastre tras desastre, y ahora solo lo confirmaba viendo ver el rostro contraído de Ebba mordisqueándose el labio inferior con su eterno lipstick sabor Cherry cola.

—Espera, espera. Repítemelo —pidió arrugando el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

—No lo hagas más difícil… Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí —dijo Ebba, forzando una sonrisa indulgente que le crispó todavía más los nervios—. Tenemos distintos planes y no quiero sentirme encadenada. Lo siento, sé que lo que tenemos ha sido maravilloso, pero…

Ese no era el típico “no eres tú, soy yo”, era un muy claro “a mí no me interesa más estar contigo porque quiero ser libre”. Hasta podía verle lo gracioso, Tomie lo aceptaba. Por otro lado, no estaba furiosa ni especialmente triste; era algo más que no descifraba, y cuando Ebba se inclinó hacia ella para darle un abrazo de despedida, se apartó sin hesitar. Estaban rompiendo con ella y eso lastimaba su ego tal golpe certero e inclemente.

Ante el pensamiento, una risita patética que no dejó que se concretara quiso escabullirse desde sus entrañas.

—¿No podías decirme todo esto antes de estar planeando desde siempre un viaje que no ibas a llevar a cabo? —inquirió mortalmente grave—. ¿Antes de tener tanto apuro para sacar la maldita licencia de conducir?

Si Ebba replicó, Tomie no la escuchó porque en dos trancos estaba fuera de la habitación. No miró atrás.

La fiesta en la que estaban había sido organizada para beber cerveza y vodka barato hasta morir, muy literalmente. Su cabeza seguía bien puesta en sus hombros a pesar de los no pocos vasos que había ingerido, pero se encargaría de cambiar eso, sospechando que no sería una meta complicada de cumplir porque sentía como si una montaña de ladrillos le hubiera caído encima.

—Tienes cara de que han matado a palazos a un cachorrito delante de ti.

Tomie giró el rostro hacia el chico que le había sujetado del brazo y le hablaba arrastrando las sílabas.

—Ebba me ha dejado —explicó directa, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

La expresión que puso Andreas, uno de sus mejores amigos desde kindergarden, provocó que el estómago le burbujeara y no de una buena manera. Sí, tal vez estaba lejos de creer en medias naranjas y parejas para toda la vida, sin embargo, Ebba había sido ideal para ella en varios sentidos. Tuvo que juntar su fuerza de voluntad para no regresar sobre sus pasos y armar el alboroto del siglo.

—¡Olvídate de ella! —exclamó Andreas, palmeándole la espalda una vez superado el pasmo. Andreas y Ebba nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, así que no se sorprendió ni se irritó del regodeo mal disimulado—. Ya habrá otras, y seguro mejores de las que tendré yo.

Teniendo en consideración que Tomie conseguía mejores chicas que Andreas desde la pre-adolescencia, no era muy difícil imaginárselo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo después de aceptar el vaso que su amigo le tendía y tomar de un sorbo del líquido—. Ya regreso.

Andreas no le hizo preguntas ni le detuvo, y pronto salió al aire libre del patio trasero de la casa. Hacía frío y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Tomó otro sorbo de vodka, e ignorando los sinsentidos de un par de adolescentes tendidos en el césped y el olor a hierba, encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente.

Cinco meses y una semana no eran tanto y Ebba no representaba el epítome de su mujer soñada, pero sí había sido la primera chica que había llevado a su casa a cenar y presentado como novia oficial. Un paso gigantesco y desperdiciado, ahora veía.

Advirtiendo que las volutas de humo que expulsaba intentaban formar un semblante con pómulos sobresalientes, labios carnosos y cabello rizado alborotado, gruñó y lanzó la colilla y la aplastó con el pie.

—Mierda —gruñó.

Al poco rato siguió fumando, divagando, bebiendo vodka y teniendo frío, y hubiera seguido así por quién sabe cuánto si no fuera por una presencia que se materializó a uno de sus costados.

—¿Tienes uno?

Estaba por replicar con rudeza cuando giró y el sonido quedó atravesado en su garganta. “Sí”, fue lo que contestó en vez, alargando su último cigarro y prendiéndolo.

Era Anabelle Kaulitz. Billie, para los conocidos, según había oído. El jardín no estaba bien iluminado pero las escasas luces bastaban para distinguir el perfil perfecto de reojo. Además, saber que si descendía la vista se encontraría con la ropa sugestiva que solía utilizar Anabelle y que más de una vez le había puesto color en las mejillas, provocaba que su estómago burbujeara de nuevo, solamente que ahora sí eran burbujas del buen tipo.

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos en los que Tomie debatió si irse o quedarse.

—Me estoy congelando —habló Anabelle con suavidad, expulsando el humo por la nariz. Los dedos que envolvían el cigarrillo eran delgados y sin anillos, y las uñas largas y barnizadas con brillo se notaban bien cuidadas.

Tomie resolvió que no se movería de su lugar a menos que fuera imperioso.

—Igual yo —murmuró o quizá se limitó a pensarlo; no pudo saberlo con certeza.

Se escuchó una leve conmoción proveniente de la casa, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos le prestó importancia.

—No iba a venir, ¿sabes? —señaló Anabelle una vez más, esta ocasión botando el humo por la boca—, pero vivo cerca y me dije, ¿por qué no?, no es que vaya a haber más oportunidades para estas estupideces. La escuela ya terminó y regresaré a Hamburgo.

Tomie vació el poco contenido que todavía tenía su vaso y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? —preguntó finalmente con curiosidad. Anabelle giró hacia ella y aunque su mirada le quemó, no se amilanó—. No hemos cruzado palabra un año entero y ahora vienes e intentas entablar una conversación como si nada.

Era verdad. Tomie había vivido en esa pequeña ciudad toda su vida y nunca había estado en el clóset, propiamente dicho. A veces había sido difícil pero en general era aceptada y siempre había estado lejos, muy lejos de ser el objeto de burla o de cuchicheos con mala intención.

De Anabelle, en cambio, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que había vivido casi siempre en Hamburgo y que ahora se quedaba con su abuela; el resto eran habladurías, muchas habladurías y pocas favorables.

—Escuché lo de Ebba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó recelosa sin querer comprenderlo de buenas a primeras.

—El chisme es como pólvora —replicó Anabelle con soltura, encogiendo un hombro—, y más si se trata de la pareja de lesbianas más… umh, ¿célebre?

Cada uno de los músculos de la cara de Tomie se contrajo.

Hacía menos de media hora había creído que cumpliría su sueño de viajar por la carretera sin rumbo fijo, a la aventura. Hacía menos de media hora tenía a su lado a una linda chica curvilínea y hermosa. Y ahora estaba congelándose hasta el tuétano de los huesos mientras que el fin de su idilio, sin tanto futuro al parecer pero suyo al fin y al cabo, iba de boca en boca. “De seguro el idiota de Andreas soltó la lengua”, pensó con amargura.

—No me respondiste. Quiero saber qué haces aquí, hablándome.

Su mente ya no estaba tan clara y de a pocos sus sentimientos se entremezclaban con el alcohol, lo cual difícilmente podía ser concebido como algo positivo.

—¿Con honestidad? Me pareces sexy.

Tomie rotó sobre su eje de inmediato y enfrentó la sonrisa discreta de Anabelle, su maquillaje intenso, sus facciones increíblemente agraciadas.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

—Sexy —repitió, y lanzó la colilla sin cuidado y sin desviar la mirada—. Muy sexy. La ropa ancha no deja apreciar tu cuerpo pero hemos llevado suficientes clases en el gimnasio. Tus rastas, tus labios… —Su voz se perdió entre el sonido distante de la fiesta.

Esto era irreal. Debía ser obra del vodka rebajado.

O tal vez no.

No dijo nada, y siguió sin hacerlo incluso cuando Anabelle posó una mano en su cuello y se acercó, pero en vez de lo que hubiera esperado, le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Una sensación que asemejaba demasiado a la decepción revoloteó en su vientre.

Entre las no pocas historias que corrían sobre Anabelle ninguna relataba una aventura con una chica y Tomie estaba soberanamente confundida.

—¿Cómo te puedo gustar si tú no eres…?

—¿Lesbiana? ¿Bisexual? —completó con facilidad. Tomie asintió tontamente—. Poner etiquetas es tan aburrido —declaró la chica. Llevó con lentitud los dedos que tenía en su cuello hasta sus mejillas y de ahí a sus labios—. ¿No te parece? Aburrido y limitante. Cada quien debería ser lo que quiere y estar con quien lo desee.

—A veces las etiquetas son necesarias —objetó Tomie, incluso sin saber por qué lo hacía si ese era un tema que le traía sin cuidado.

—¿Sí? —dijo Anabelle sin mostrar verdadero interés, sus ojos centrados en el mismo lugar en el que sus dedos estaban puestos.

No replicó esta vez, retrocediendo un paso y rompiendo el contacto.

—Debería regresar —anunció. Se quedó quieta.

—Deberías.

Tomie parpadeó. Ya no sentía frío y ni siquiera reparaba en que su tren de pensamientos estaba a kilómetros de distancia de Ebba, todo porque Anabelle le veía con una mezcla imposible de inocencia y sensualidad.

—Sí, debería —repitió y siguió sin moverse.

Desde niña había entrado en la categoría de gente a la que le gustaba pensar miles de veces las cosas antes de hacerlas. También estaba en la que odiaba los cambios súbitos y no propiciados por ellos mismos o esperados con anticipación.

Pero Ebba, que volvió fugaz a su mente al igual que el sabor Cherry cola de sus besos, había dado un vuelco a su vida sin mandarle el jodido memo anticipatorio.

Por eso precisamente le había conmocionado tanto la ruptura, lo que le ganaba juntas a la ira y a la tristeza, y eso mismo fue lo que le hizo lucir una sonrisa de lado y tomar una de las manos de Anabelle, acariciando sus dedos largos y helados.

—¿Quieres buscar un lugar más privado?

La reacción que obtuvo no fue la que esperó: una contrariedad casi palpable. A pesar de eso, antes que las disculpas por su obvia y descarada insinuación se atropellaran en su lengua, recibió un asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa.

La mayoría de chicos estaban demasiado embriagados para fijarse en ellas, pero no todos y Tomie pudo sentir varios pares de ojos juzgándola cuando entraron a la casa a sacar sus abrigos, y no pudo sentirme más agradecida cuando Andreas hizo caso de su gesto disimulado para que no se acercara.

***

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo al abrir la puerta y hacer que Anabelle entrara.

—¿No hay nadie?

Meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro a la vez que encendía las luces. Su madre, Simone, había viajado para asistir a la lectura del testamento de una tía acaudalada que, para sorpresa de sus parientes y de ella misma porque no tenían la mejor relación, le había dejado algo de dinero.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

—¿Podría ser un té? Con este frío me vendría bien.

Tomie puso agua en el calentador y revisó si quedaba té filtrante. Durante la caminata su mente se había despejado más, y el sabor de estar imaginando todo se asentó en su estómago; pero a cada ocasión que la cobardía y la confusión le poseía, bastaba un roce casual con la mano de Anabelle para saber qué estaba ocurriendo y, en especial, qué podía ocurrir. Y lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—Así que regresas a Hamburgo…

—Sí —dijo la otra chica, y dio un salto ágil, sentándose en la barra y balanceando sus piernas. Era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a explayarse.

Sin estar tampoco dispuesta a mostrar su acuciante curiosidad, Tomie sacó una cerveza y bebió directo de la botella, disfrutando de la vista, las largas y esbeltas piernas desnudas de la chica más deseada e _infame_ de la escuela. Anabelle estaba toda vestida de negro, desde su minifalda y botines sin tacos hasta su chaqueta de jean que estaba con todos los botones cerrados.

—Sé que seré entrometida pero… ¿estás muy dolida?

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber, dejando su cerveza y vertiendo el agua hervida en la taza donde previamente había puesto la bolsita de té—. ¿Ebba?

—Sí.

—¿Con franqueza? No lo tengo bien asimilado. —Tomie le tendió a Anabelle la taza junto una cucharita y azúcar—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Si quieres que me marche, solo debes decírmelo.

—No quiero —dijo con simpleza—. ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

Anabelle le echó una cucharita y media de azúcar a su té y movió con languidez, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y mordisqueándose el labio inferior como si estuviera reflexionando qué contestarle. ¿Le estaba provocando o Tomie estaba tan fuera de sus cabales que se lo estaba imaginando? No importaba. Nada importaba.

—Desde que te vi. Fue atracción a primera vista.

—No me lo hubiera esperado.

—Es que soy tímida —alegó Anabelle indescifrable, ocultando su cara tras su taza y dándole sorbos exageradamente largos a su té.

Tomie sofocó una sonrisa que podría ser tildada de ofensiva. Empezaba a sentirse exhausta y a tener más ánimos de una charla que de algo más, por lo que con delicadeza hizo que Anabelle bajara de donde estaba sentada, dejando la taza olvidada, y se aproximó lo más que podía, acoplando sus cuerpos.

—Yo también soy tímida —le musitó al oído, y apretó suavemente entre sus dientes el lóbulo femenino—. Vamos a mi habitación.

—Nos vieron irnos juntas —dijo Anabelle a mitad de las escaleras, deteniéndose repentinamente.

—¿Qué tiene? —Tomie estaba alarmándose. Si recibía una negativa a esas alturas ese día quedaría fichado oficialmente como uno de los peores de su vida—. La maldita escuela acabó. A mí no me afecta qué puedan decir o los rumores, o lo que sea. ¿A ti sí?

Tal vez tocaba un punto sensible pero prefería dejarlo en claro.

—No.

Fue hasta luego de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y prender maquinalmente el interruptor que Tomie recordó el estado de su alcoba y le dieron ganas de darse contra la alguna superficie dura. Todo estaba hecho un auténtico caos debido a que se había despertado tan tarde que no había podido hacer algo aparte de acomodar el equipaje preparado para su viaje soñado. Soñado y que ahora no se realizaría como estaba planeado.

—¿Vas a viajar?

—Iba. Ya no —dijo con una desgana que se desvaneció en cuanto Anabelle desbrochó los botones de su chaqueta y se la quitó, revelando una camiseta blanca con un estampado de un hombre pelirrojo y un rayo azul y rojo que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta la parte inferior que llevaba—. ¿Quién es?

—David Bowie.

A Tomie se le pasó desapercibido el leve estupor por su ignorancia concentrada como estaba en ver con desfachatez el estampando y las esbeltas piernas que estaban a menos de dos metros. Para un gran porcentaje de chicos y una que otra chica era costumbre mirar de soslayo a Anabelle caminando por los pasillos o en sus clases deslumbrados, ella incluida.

—¿David qué…?

—David Bowie —repitió—, ya sabes, la leyenda viva que tiene cincuenta años de carrera artística y ha impuesto tantas modas y... Dios, no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —Tomie sonrió—. Debería prometerme el hacerte ver “Laberinto” aunque sea lo último que haga.

La sonrisa de Tomie vaciló ligeramente, sin embargo, en vez de desaparecer se acentuó.

—Quizá podamos verla juntas alguna vez —dijo imprimiéndole ese encanto que sabía que era irresistible a cada una de sus sílabas.

—Me encantaría.

Y a Tomie le encantaría otra cosa. Sin verbalizar sus deseos, fue hacia Anabelle y aprovechando que se había apartado su largo cabello azabache suelto hacia un costado, pegó sus labios a su cuello y lo besó; al principio se limitó a tentar terreno y al no encontrar rechazo alguno se atrevió a dar un lametón y un mordida sin fuerza.

—Dime si quieres que me detenga.

No se detuvo en un punto fijo en la piel tersa al no querer dejar una marca y envolvió con un brazo la cintura de Anabelle, atrayéndola hacia ella. Cualquier persona externa podría reprobar lo que estaba haciendo, creer que había llegado a esa situación por despecho… No era así en la vista panorámica y estando en los zapatos de Tomie y comprendiendo su corazón y cómo funcionaba.

La chica de rastas se apartó en un sonido húmedo y retrocedió con la intención de apagar las luces pero Anabelle le detuvo.

—Déjame verte —dijo en voz baja, abriendo los ojos que había cerrando en algún instante. Su mirada miel le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan atrayente?—. Quiero que me veas.

El tono era seductor y Tomie pudo sentir que sus partes bajas se retorcían. Desechó de inmediato el pensamiento de que Ebba no podía tener intimidad a menos que estuviese oscuro y se dejó atrapar contra la pared en un empellón delicado. Las manos de Anabelle se introdujeron por debajo su camiseta ancha, arañando con suavidad su estómago antes de levantarla lo más que pudo sin sacársela.

—Inesperado —sonrió bajando la vista.

Tomie no argumentó por su gusto por la lencería de encaje, algo que a más de uno le hubiera dejado estupefacto por su forma de vestir, porque los dedos de Anabelle se pasaron con pensado descuido por encima de uno de sus pezones y el corazón le golpeó con fuerza el pecho.

—No —dijo en un siseo demasiado bajo para que fuera escuchada.

Esto no era precisamente lo que quería en ese instante. Lo que _necesitaba_.

Sujetó la otra chica de las muñecas y la separó para tener espacio para bajarse la camiseta.

—¿Qué pasa?

Anabelle era alta como ella. Su cabello era negro, lacio y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda enmarcando un rostro fino. Todo en ella era grácil y estilizado. Una mujer hermosa en cada una de sus letras, y estaba ahí, dispuesta a todo, a ser suya aunque solo fuese por una noche. La respiración de Tomie se aceleró. ¿Qué sucedía? Nada, nada en absoluto.

Sin explicaciones de por medio, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la lanzó junto a donde la chaqueta de jean reposaba en el suelo. De ahí también se deshizo de su sujetador y desabrochó sus jeans.

—Bonita vista.

Pasar por la pubertad no había sido muy placentero para Tomie por el trato diferente que empezó a recibir de sus amigos de siempre ya que se había vuelto toda una “señorita”; particularmente, por el crecimiento masivo de su delantera, su ropa ya suelta pasó a ser talla XXL para así evitarse galanteos repugnantes y romper narices innecesariamente. Sin embargo, sus formas no le acomplejaban ni tenía resentimiento al hecho de haber nacido mujer.

Tomie era lo que era, y más todavía a puertas cerradas.

—Dijiste que querías ver —sonrió con picardía—. Yo también quiero ver.

Anabelle liberó una risita, un rubor tenue cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Como ordene su majestad.

Con extrema parsimonia, Anabelle se quitó su camiseta, dejando ver un sujetador de media copa negro y blanco, y cuando estaba por también quitárselo, Tomie se le adelantó, depositando una mano en la cintura femenina y subiéndola sin prisas hasta que acabó en el pecho izquierdo y dio un apretón muy suave. El busto bajo su toque no era grande ni pequeño, y tocarlo, así fuera por encima de la ropa interior de satén, era una delicia.

No tuvo dificultad para soltar los ganchos del sostén y dejarlo caer, pegando sus torsos y estremeciéndose por estar piel con piel.

—Anabelle —balbuceó.

—Billie —corrigió con un suspiro, colando una mano entre sus pechos y acariciándole—, dime Billie.

Los labios de Tomie que otra vez estaban en el cuello de Anabelle, se curvaron en una sonrisa que murió en dos pestañeos al oír un ruido en el primer nivel acompañado de su nombre siendo gritado. De inmediato enderezó la cabeza y gruñó sin podérselo creer.

—Es mi mamá —declaró. Al escuchar que era llamada nuevamente, suspiró—. Para que tenga tantas ganas de que esté debe haber ocurrido algo bueno… —Ni bien terminó de hablar, su teléfono vibró, como reafirmando lo que había dicho.

—Supongo que esto significa que debo irme. —Anabelle sonreía, sin lucir tan frustrada como ella.

—Sí, lo siento —farfulló con el ceño fruncido y vistiéndose.

Había tenido quince o dieciséis la única oportunidad que escabulló una chica a su cuarto. Tomó infinitas precauciones y creyó que se había salido con la suya. Había sido tan ingenua… A la mañana siguiente cuando bajó campante a desayunar, su mamá, Simone, le dijo con jocosidad que sabía que había tenido compañía y bromeó al respecto.

Por eso, Tomie no volvió a llevar a nadie a su casa y menos a su dormitorio sin estar totalmente convencida de que ni la sombra de su madre se iba a aparecer; discutir los pormenores de su vida sexual con quien le había traído al mundo distaba mucho de algo que quería hacer.

Ahora, aparentemente, no podía eludirse porque si Simone había tomado el vuelo de regreso tan pronto era por una razón en específico.

Al ver que su teléfono volvía a vibrar, lo contestó y le indicó a su mamá que estaba en casa y que ya bajaría.

—No subas. Estoy ahí en un instante —recalcó colgando.

Anabelle ya se había puesto sus prendas y se abrochaba los botones de su chaqueta. Tomie suspiró, mirando cómo se arreglaba el cabello y se pasaba los dedos por debajo de los ojos para quitarse el delineador corrido.

—¿Cuándo viajas a Hamburgo?

—¿Por qué? Quieres… no sé, ¿un final feliz? —preguntó en tono juguetón. Eso quería, sí, y Tomie sonrió sugestiva, elevando un hombro dando a entender que eso no sonaba nada mal—. Dentro de poco. ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?

—No. ¿De?

—No nos hemos besado. En la boca, digo.

Tomie enarcó una ceja. Era cierto. Anabelle fue hacia ella y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, como ese que había recibido en la fiesta, y justo antes de girar el rostro y cambiar ese pormenor, oyó el crujir de la escalera.

Tendría que ser para otra oportunidad.


	2. No te rías de mí, no apartes la mirada… Me seguirás con el sol en tus ojos

Tomie se despertó de súbito con una capa delgada de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo y un sabor extraño en la boca. Se enderezó, pasándose el revés de la mano por la frente y pateando lejos de sí sus cobertores. Algo más fresca, se dejó caer en la cama y resopló, rememorando su sueño.

Había empezado como una pesadilla de esas recurrentes que tenía, transitando un corredor sin fin y oscuro. Usualmente, ahí se hubiera decantado a ver sus traumas del momento, desde algo tan superficial como el reprobado inminente en algún curso a cosas de más peso, como imágenes del funeral de su padre. Sin embargo, no había sido nada de eso. La que apareció fue Anabelle en una estancia llena de almohadones. Anabelle y sus piernas kilométricas, y sus ojos mieles provocativos, y su sonrisa. Toda ella ofreciéndose de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Y sin su madre irrumpiendo de la nada…

—Demonios —dijo levantándose de un salto, dispuesta a no darle espacio a su imaginación hiperactiva para descarriarse.

Total, ya era más de un mes desde que había visto a Anabelle por última vez y era improbable que volviese a saber de ella pronto.

Esos días había optado por reducir su vida social a cero, enclaustrándose en su casa cuando no estaba en su trabajo de ayudante a medio tiempo en una veterinaria a tres calles de distancia. Con el único que mantenía comunicación era con su amigo Andreas, por quien se había enterado de la partida de Anabelle y las habladurías que corrían por mil.

Se secó la cara después de habérsela lavado y cepillado con los dientes y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Se había marchado con Billie, la había llevado a su casa, sí, ¿y? ¿Por qué debía incumbirle eso a alguien más?  
 _  
—No te hagas la boba —le había dicho Andreas por teléfono el día anterior en una de las tantas ocasiones que habían reincidido en el tema—. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica y no la noche en la que tu relación con Ebba se fue a la mierda, otra sería la historia._

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

—Estúpido Andi —murmuró malhumorada saliendo del baño.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, sin sorprenderse al encontrar a su madre yendo de un lado al otro un lunes a las nueve de la mañana. La saludó y se sirvió jugo de naranja de caja y se sentó en la barra.

—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Normal —dijo dándole otro sorbo a su jugo.

Su mamá había interrumpido algo que por quién sabe qué razones tenía la certeza que podría haber sido fuera de ese planeta. Más que simple sexo.

Pero no podía culparla, su emoción había tenido una buena raíz: su tía le había heredado una cantidad ridículamente grande de dinero, dándole carta blanca para cumplir algunos de sus objetivos postergados desde siempre como poseer una galería de arte y renunciar a su odiado trabajo en la editorial.

Y Tomie podría ir a estudiar en la academia de artes que quería. Ambas habían salido beneficiadas.

—¿Los trámites van bien? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Viento en popa —respondió Simone. Su sonrisa no duró mucho—. ¿Hoy día saldrás o planeas seguir enclaustrada aquí?

—No sé —murmuró Tomie, agarrando una manzana del frutero y revisándola—.Creo que debes ser la única madre kilómetros a la redonda que quiere forzar a su hija a salir a perderse. —Le dio un mordisco a la fruta.

—¿Es por Ebba?

Tomie dejó de masticar por un milisegundo.

—¿Ebba _quién_? No sé de qué hablas.

Simone dejó en clara su opinión sobre su actitud poniendo los ojos en blanco y continuó sus labores sin volver a increparle sobre lo mismo hasta que terminó su manzana y fue a vestirse para ir a la veterinaria.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Ebba _sí_ formaba parte de los motivos por los que no quería ni siquiera pisar los lugares concurridos. No habían vuelto a verse desde que había terminado con ella y había ignorado el par de mensajes y mails que su ex novia le mandó, pero gracias a Andreas estaba al tanto que no estuvo nada contenta cuando le contaron de Anabelle y ella.

“ _Y todavía con una zorra con enfermedades_ , esas fueron sus palabras, ¡lo juro!”, recordó que le había contado Andi a carcajada suelta.

—Una zorra —murmuró a nadie en particular.

Todo el año que Anabelle había estado en su misma escuela había escuchado comentarios que hacían su reputación trizas, y así como antes de la noche en la que casi pasó algo más entre ellas, había quedado callada… No podía alzar la voz en defensa de alguien a quien conocía más bien poco y cuyos actos solamente parecían haber confirmado lo que la gente decía.

***

Una semana más transcurrió y Tomie siguió sin frecuentarse con nadie excepto con Andreas. Como sus clases darían inicio dentro de no mucho, a finales de ese mes viajaría a Berlín a buscar un departamento e instalarse. No le gustaba dejar a su mamá, sin embargo, sabía que debía empezar a ver por sí misma.

—¿Entonces te irás?

—Sí, recibí la carta de aceptación hace unos días —dijo Tomie, aceptando el cigarrillo que el chico rubio a su costado le tendía. Estaban en el patio trasero de su casa, fumando y pasando el rato—. Sabes que no iba a presentarme porque si entraba igual no tendríamos el dinero para costearlo, pero… Estoy feliz, estudiaré algo que quiero. Alégrate por mí.

—Sabes que lo hago, y por eso es que hoy iremos a celebrar. Dime que sí y como recompensa te cuento algo que puede que te interese.

Tomie se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que salir no le llamaba la atención y los porqués para no hacerlo abundaban en su mente, había declinado tantas invitaciones de su mejor amigo que se sentía culpable.

—Sorpréndeme —dijo recelosa botando el humo.

—La abuela Kaulitz ha muerto y antes que digas algo, déjame acabar. Al parecer fue un paro cardíaco cuando dormía. La casa será vendida y esto es lo bueno. —Hizo una pausa dramática y Tomie, que no estaba con ánimos, hizo una mueca a la que Andi correspondió riendo—. Anabelle Kaulitz está aquí.

De todos, solo Andreas sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido y no entre Billie y ella.

—¿Está aquí?

—Sip, ha llegado hace unas horas con unas personas, supongo que su familia.

La noticia le causó sensaciones encontradas en el estómago y al no decir algo, Andreas hizo un pequeño baile de victoria provocando que Tomie frunciera las cejas y le diera un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Tú y la violencia… —se lamentó Andi en chanza, evadiendo otro golpe y levantándose—. Ya me tengo que ir. ¿Donde Bernard’s a las nueve?

En la ciudad había varios bares y lugares en los que se reunían los jóvenes, y de todos, ese era el menos popular. Era la opción ideal y Tomie se sintió agradecida de tener la amistad de alguien que la comprendía. Se despidió de Andreas y botó la colilla para aplastarla con el pie, incorporándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Hazme un favor inmenso —le saludó Simone cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina. Estaba con un delantal crema manchado de salsa de tomate y a punto de ponerse histérica.

—Depende —contestó dispuesta a tocarle un poco los nervios a su mamá.

—¿Te he dado la vida y así me pagas? —Simone bufó trágicamente—. Necesito que vayas al supermercado y me traigas los ingredientes para el postre. Esta es la lista.

—Está bien —dijo aceptando el papel—, solo para quitarte el derecho de decir que soy una malagradecida.

Ver tan nerviosa a su madre por presentarle un novio le hacía entender lo mucho que ese hombre significaba para ella, y eso la complacía.

—Relájate —recomendó, cavilando si ir en auto o a pie. Prefirió lo segundo, era temprano, hacía un buen clima y el súper no estaba lejos—. No es como si aún tuviera quince años y tramase algo para sabotearte —dijo sacándole la lengua.

Simone rió.

—Anda, anda, que va a hacerse tarde.

A Tomie la caminata de ida le tomó quince minutos aproximadamente.

Fue agradable por no toparse con ninguno de sus conocidos mientras hacía las compras, y todo hubiera salido sin mayores inconvenientes a no ser porque a mitad de trayecto de vuelva vio repentinamente al otro lado de la acera a Anabelle acompañada de una mujer tan alta como ella y bien arreglada. “Debe ser su madre”, adivinó mentalmente, “se ve tan… elegante. Sí, y aparte de eso camina como si el resto fuera menos que ella”.

Se quedó mirando con curiosidad sin disminuir el paso hasta que su presencia fue notada. Anabelle le sonrió con calidez pero no se detuvo ni demostró signo alguno de querer hablarle. Rechazando la sensación de decepción, Tomie volvió a casa y mandó a su mamá a darse un baño largo asegurándole que ella vigilaría la cena y haría el Strudel que tenía pensado.

***

—¿No quieres postre? —inquirió Simone al escucharle agradecer.

—No —negó alzando su plato—. Iré al jardín a tomar algo de aire. Regreso dentro de unos minutos.

—Está bien. Abrígate.

—Sí —dijo, y guiñando con picardía, añadió—: Ya saben, en caso de que quieran ponerse cariñosos y hacer cosas de adultos no se queden en la sala. —Gordon soltó una carcajada y Simone exclamó “¡Tomie!” escandalizada—. ¡Un gusto conocerte, Gordon! —añadió sonriendo y evitando que su mamá le amonestara más.

Fregó el servicio y revisando tener sus cigarros, se sentó en las escaleras del patio trasero.

Gordon, el novio de su mamá, y ella llevaban saliendo meses y esa había sido la presentación oficial. Su padre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando estaba por cumplir trece. Había sido un golpe duro de afrontar por lo unidos que eran y no había aceptado con buena cara cuando su madre empezó a tener citas. Y debido a que la relación que tenían era de esas que se dan una entre muchas, Simone apoyándole en cada decisión que había tomado, consolándola cuando había cometido errores y alegrándose con ella con sus victorias, tener una brecha separándolas había sido una pesadilla.

Pero esa noche Tomie demostró que realmente ya no tenía la misma mentalidad que a sus quince años, mostrándose atenta todo el tiempo y sintiéndose aliviada de que Gordon, un hombre en sus cuarenta y pocos, profesor de música y el líder de una banda local y con quien compartía el gusto por las guitarras, le cayera bien.

Gordon resultaba ser un buen partido para su mamá.

—Hola.

Ante el saludo se sobresaltó y se atragantó con el humo de su cigarrillo. Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de alguien aproximándose.

—Me has pegado un susto de muerte —se quejó levantando la vista.

Era Anabelle y el pulso se le volvió a acelerar, aunque esta vez por una causa distinta.

—No era mi intención.

La otra chica sonrió, sentándose al lado. Parecía algo decaída, y Tomie mantuvo el silencio sin saber qué decir hasta que de súbito se acordó de por qué Anabelle había vuelto de Hamburgo.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz un poquito chillona. Carraspeó, apagando el cigarro—. Por tu abuela. No me llevo bien con las mías y ambas parecen aferradas a seguir martirizando la vida de sus hijos, pero sé lo que es perder a un ser querido.

—Gracias. —Los dientes de Billie castañearon levemente y Tomie giró hacia ella—. Tengo frío —se excusó.

Llevaba un abrigo largo color negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas y zapatos de tacón. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola alta y su maquillaje era muy tenue. Se veía preciosa como _siempre_.

—¿Quieres entrar? —ofreció sin premeditarlo. No necesitaba hacerlo. Advirtiendo la duda en las bonitas facciones, sonrió—. Anabelle, sabes que…

—Dime Billie. Vamos —le interrumpió. Se puso en pie y alargó la mano para ayudarle a que hiciera lo mismo—. Lamento no haber podido saludarte antes. Mi mamá es… difícil.

Tomie se guardó el comentario que tenía e ingresaron a la casa. Simone y Gordon estaban acurrucados en la sala viendo una película y optaron por no estorbar haciendo presentaciones largas y demás.

—¿Mamá, te acuerdas de Anabelle? Está aquí de visita. Estaremos arriba —anunció Tomie al pie de la escalera.

La respuesta se perdió y no fue hasta que encendió la luz de su dormitorio que se dio cuenta que seguía con la mano de Billie firme entre las suyas. La soltó con delicadeza.

—Sonaré ruda pero, ¿a qué has venido?

Billie se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y desabrochándose su abrigo. Debajo de este llevaba un sencillo vestido también negro.

—Solamente quería verte —dijo. Su respuesta era llana y directa y al parecer sincera—. ¿Hiciste el viaje que querías? —quiso saber sin dejarle replicar.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Tomie se sentó en la cama, apoyando una rodilla en el colchón y sintiendo verdaderamente lejana aquella vez en la que había estado en esa misma habitación con Anabelle, las dos desnudas de la cintura para arriba y con la perspectiva de dejar el deseo suelto.

—Porque si viajaba sola iba a hacer lo que siempre hago —expuso sin reflexionarlo. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien—. Lo cual es planear hasta el mínimo detalle. Arruinaría mi propósito. Ebba iba a estar ahí para disuadirme, y como me mandó al infierno… Sí, como sea.

—¿Sería mucho preguntar cuál era el propósito de querer viajar?

—Tal vez.

—¿Te estás haciendo de rogar? Me gusta, ¿y sabes qué opino? Que deberías buscar otra compañera de viaje, incluso me ofrezco si no ubicas a nadie más dispuesto.

—¿Ah sí? —Tomie sonrió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, súbitamente agotada. La opción le estremecía. ¿Ir hacia ningún sitio en específico con alguien que no le dejaba pensar con claridad? Era llamativo. Sin embargo, dudaba que la chica efectivamente estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo—. Billie, ¿has venido por algo en especial?

—No.

—No me convences —declaró con firmeza, todavía sonreía.

—En serio, quería hacerte el favor de verme y nada más.

Ante el obvio tono bromista, rodó los ojos, y no se dejó congelar cuando Anabelle se inclinó hacia ella, dejando una separación de centímetros entre sus rostros.

—¿El favor? No necesito que me hagas ningún favor —refutó Tomie en el mismo tono socarrón, sin apartarse.

—¿No?

En pestañeos, Billie se había subido la falda lo necesario para que después de hacerle recostar se pusiera encima de sus piernas, sentándose un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Quisiera o no, estuviera o no de acuerdo con su propio cuerpo, Tomie sintió ramalazos de excitación.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confusa. Por dentro se sentía ansiosa, le gustaba esa agresividad.

Billie tomó una de sus manos y le besó la palma sin contestarle.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo? —dijo al fin.

—¿Quiero? —repitió.

—No sé. Esa noche de la fiesta, mi abuela prácticamente me forzó a salir, me hizo quitarme los pijamas y me sacó de la casa señalándome que no volviera hasta haber hecho algo que recordara por el resto de mi vida. Así fue como llegué a ti y por eso también es que ahora estoy donde estoy.

Tomie quedó muda, sus manos que estaban a mitad de camino de ponerse en las caderas de Billie cayeron en el colchón. ¿Qué quería decir?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Esa vez me estaba despidiendo de ti. Puedes ser muy lenta, ¿no?

Había ocasiones en las que sí podía serlo, pero Tomie no lo admitiría ante alguien más con facilidad.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía?

—Es que estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi y te he acechado. También por eso me acerqué apenas me enteré que habías roto con tu novia —contestó Anabelle con gravedad, ladeando el cuerpo con lentitud hacia adelante.

Tomie puso los ojos como platos y se encontró abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez al que habían sacado del agua hasta que Billie soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la alcoba.

—Dios. Deberías ver tu cara —dijo entre risotadas, y antes de que Tomie reparara en lo que sucedía, Billie sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto—. Mírala.

Lucía muy tonta, con una expresión pasmada que no le sentaba nada bien.

—¡Borra eso! —exclamó mosqueada—. ¿Era una broma?

—Sí. —Billie soltó una risita más a la vez que guardaba su teléfono en su abrigo y en un movimiento grácil quedó sentada en su ingle. Tomie intentó deshacer la posición, pero no le dejó, y su garganta se hizo un nudo—. ¿De verdad creíste que estaba enamorada de ti?

—¿Suena muy irracional? —preguntó en voz baja, apoyándose en sus codos y salvando la escasa distancia que las separaba.

Era como si momentáneamente hubieran entrado en otra dimensión. Era extraño.

—No nos conocemos —murmuró Anabelle contra sus labios con una sonrisa diminuta.

La declaración había sido hecha con gentileza, un irrebatible “por supuesto que es irracional”. Tomie sintió _desengaño_ , pero ese sentimiento fue desechado de inmediato por desatinado, así como solía tener la costumbre de hacerlo. Era verdad que no se conocían, es más, aquella era la segunda vez que mantenían una auténtica conversación.

Se dejó caer rompiendo la cercanía. Billie no dijo más, pasando delicadamente una mano por encima de uno de sus pechos logrando que su pezón se endureciera.

—¿Tienes ropa interior sexy? —Tomie no llegó a responder porque del teléfono de Billie provino la tonada de una canción pop. Arrugó la nariz—. Salvada por la campana —rumió Anabelle revisando la pantalla. Suspiró—. ¿Podemos encontrarnos dentro de unas horas? ¿Sí?

Para Tomie fue imposible decir que no así como rechazar el beso de Billie en su mejilla antes de que se levantaran.

—Mierda, le dije a Andi que me encontraría con él —se acordó inesperadamente cuando estaban en la puerta—. ¿Por qué no nos alcanzas? —Anabelle lo dudó un segundo pero cedió y Tomie se cuestionó por la caótica e imprevista necesidad de saber más de esa chica que representaba un misterio para ella—. ¿Conoces el bar del viejo Bernard? Ahí estaremos.

***

Para contrariedad de Tomie que había esperado que en el bar solo estuvieran unos cuantos hombres con trajes que habían salido del trabajo y estaban ahí rehuyéndole el ir a sus hogares, Bernard’s se hallaba abarrotado.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —dijo con fastidio al vislumbrar en una de las mesas a un grupo de muchachos de su edad con muchas cervezas. Conocía al menos a tres de ellos y sabía que uno era muy cercano a Ebba—. Andi, te voy a matar.

—No es mi culpa —se excusó Andreas mirando de soslayo hacia donde sus ojos estaban clavados—. ¿Y a qué hora viene Anabelle? —indagó picándole una costilla.

Se encontraban en la barra delante de una jarra de vodka con jugo de naranja y un cenicero vacío.

Cuando Tomie le había dicho a su mejor amigo que Billie se les uniría, este había quedado maravillado. La naturaleza de Andreas era ser muy tratable y buscar estar en todas, y tener la posibilidad de entablar conversación con una chica que representaba uno de los grandes enigmas de la escuela le entusiasmaba inimaginablemente.

—Si viene.

—Dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije —se adelantó, impidiéndole que siguiera— pero considera que yo no sé nada de Anabelle. Quizá se estaba divirtiendo conmigo y no tenía ninguna intención de encontrarnos después, o se ha desanimado o quizá su familia la retendrá. No sé.

—Qué aguafiestas —Andreas lamentó—. Voy al baño, si te vas por cualquier circunstancia más te vale que me avises de antemano.

—Ya, mamá, no me moveré de aquí —contestó aburrida.

Estuvo unos minutos dándole la espalda a los ruidos y la muchedumbre que lo producía, intentando convencerse que si no aparecía Anabelle no le importaba y fallando rotundamente. No le agradaba sentirse así, expuesta de alguna forma, y más porque todo eso era demasiado indeliberado para su gusto. Una parte de ella sabía que lo mejor era cortar lazos de una vez antes de entramarse en la red peligrosa que representaba involucrarse. _Realmente_ involucrarse.

Aunque también debía aguardar, tal vez estaba especulando demasiado cuando no había nada por qué alarmarse. Se iría a Berlín en breve y ese sería el comienzo fresco que había querido desde que Ebba la mandó a volar.

—Hablaban de la perra esa, ¿no? Billie.

Aquella serie de palabras pronunciadas con dificultad le hicieron respingar ligeramente, algo que la palmada en su espalda no había logrado. Giró. Era un chico con el que había llevado algunas clases, no obstante, no podía estar segura. El tipo exudaba olor a alcohol por cada poro, y Tomie arrugó la nariz.

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

El otro adolescente largó una carcajada.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —dijo tambaleando hasta ponerle encima de los hombros un brazo, apoyando su peso en ella. Tomie suprimió un mohín de asco—. Una vez dije que le había dado tan duro por atrás que no había podido caminar bien por días.

Ante esto, fue imposible que Tomie no se soltara con brusquedad y el chico tuviera que recurrir a la barra para no caer. Había escuchado ese rumor; es más, fue lo único que había escuchado por una semana completa el año pasado.

—Hey, hey —se quejó, recuperando a duras penas el equilibrio.

—¿Cuál es el secreto en eso? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, desistiendo del impulso de marcharse.

—Que fue mentira —contestó después de pensarlo un instante. Soltó una risita que poco a poco se tornó una risotada gangosa—. Con la fama que se carga esa cualquiera me creyeron sin cuestionarlo y quedé como héroe.

Esta ocasión Tomie no se controló y mostró una expresión de repugnancia en todo su esplendor. Sin darle más tregua al muchacho ebrio a seguir jactándose de su hazaña que al final no había resultado más que una gran farsa, dio medio vuelta y salió del bar. Se sentó en la acerca y sacó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Andreas señalándole donde estaba. Al apretar “enviar” notó una sombra doblando la esquina.

Era Billie, y si bien su abrigo era el mismo que llevaba antes, su ropa era más casual conformada por un jean negro ajustado y una blusa blanca que transparentaba su sujetador. Su largo cabello iba suelto y cayéndole por los costados.

—¿Esperándome?

Tomie elevó el rostro hacia Anabelle y quiso saber cuánto de lo que se decía de ella era cierto y cuánto mentira, quiso saber por qué nunca había rebatido los rumores, por qué se había mudado a vivir con su abuela cuando toda su familia estaba radicada en Hamburgo. Quiso saber mucho y de golpe, pero sabía que no era posible. No contestó precipitadamente, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios y su cerebro trabajando a cien por hora sin que pudiera detenerlo. Estaba por proponer cometer una locura y nadie se lo impediría.

—Quiero… quiero plantearte algo. Si dices no, está bien, solo considéralo. —Billie le animó a seguir hablando, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado y situando una mano en su rodilla para no perder el balance. Tomie quiso estirar el brazo y acercar el talle femenino al suyo pero se contuvo—. Ese viaje, el que digo que quería hacer, ¿recuerdas? Ven conmigo. Las dos en mi auto. Sospecho que…

“Sospecho que eres perfecta”, completó sin verbalizarlo.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —preguntó Billie enarcando una ceja, indiscutiblemente asombrada. Tomie movió la cabeza, negándolo—. Oh… —murmuró meditándolo segundos que se le hicieron eternos. No desvió la mirada hasta que una sonrisa dulce curvó sus labios—. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde iríamos?

—Hacia el horizonte —replicó sabiendo por anticipado la respuesta.


	3. Podemos escondernos por días, fingir que el mundo ha acabado

_Impulsiva_ difícilmente sería el adjetivo con el que uno asociaría a Tomie, por lo que no es de sorprenderse que cuando llegó a su casa y anunció a su madre que al final de cuentas sí realizaría el tan mencionado viaje y que su compañera de aventuras sería Anabelle, Simone le tomara la temperatura en busca de signos de fiebre y le mirara con una preocupación que provocó que pusiera los ojos en blanco y le asegurara que no estaba loca ni había enfermado.

De eso había pasado una noche entera en la que no pegó mucho el ojo dejando su mente vagar pero sin arrepentirse ni un instante de la decisión que había tomado.

Su equipaje ya estaba en su auto que previamente había sido revisado y el tanque de combustible estaba lleno. Había renunciado a su trabajo en la veterinaria sin problema alguno a pesar de no haberlo hecho con tiempo, y soportado la incredulidad de Andreas que había estado a punto de sacarle de quicio.

Estaba preparada para irse.

—Allá vamos —se dijo a sí misma, ahogando un bostezo.

Bajó al primer piso después de inspeccionar por tercera vez no estar olvidando nada fundamental en su habitación y encontró que en la cocina estaba Anabelle conversando animadamente con su mamá. A sus pies había un par de maletas y su vestimenta consistía en un simple suéter blanco ceñido y pantalones de mezclilla azules.

—Estaba por avisarte que Billie ha llegado —dijo Simone.

—Hola —sonrió la muchacha. Tomie le devolvió la sonrisa—. Vine un poco antes de lo que planeamos.

—No pasa nada. ¿Ya tienes todo para partir?

—Sí. Tu mamá… —Se escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta y Anabelle hizo una pausa—. Lo siento. Simone me estaba dando recomendaciones.

Tomie avanzó unos pasos, situándose al lado de su mamá que tenía una expresión cómplice, y miró a una y luego a la otra.

—¿Sobre el viaje?

—No —negó Billie para a continuación añadir con picardía—: sobre ti.

La conversación fue bruscamente interrumpida por la tonada de un teléfono que Tomie identificó como el de Anabelle, quien se disculpó y salió a recibir su llamada con una expresión ofuscada en el rostro. Una vez a solas, giró hacia su madre y le dio un abrazo corto.

—¿Qué le dijiste sobre mí? —Simone movió la mano en el aire, restándole valor, y Tomie lo dejó ir con facilidad, sabiendo que eventualmente enteraría si es que tenía algún peso—. ¿Estarás bien sin mí? Será una larga, larga semana. —En respuesta, una de sus preciadas rastas fue jalada—. Auch, podrías haber dicho que sí y ya.

Simone volvió a halar de la rasta rubia que seguía entre sus dedos, esta ocasión con cariño.

—Gordon vendrá a hacerme compañía y no me salgas con tus sermones de que no quieres hermanos. —Tomie cerró la boca que justamente había abierto para soltar alguno de sus comentarios, y su madre sonrió. Billie había salido al patio y el murmullo de su voz se escuchaba apaciguado—. Hija, ten cuidado, si haces esto por puro despecho una de las dos podría salir lastimada.

—Sé lo que hago, no soy una niña.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo. Dejaron de escuchar a Anabelle, señal inequívoca de que regresaría—. Sé que no es mi lugar decirte esto pero esta chica me gusta mucho para ti.

La afirmación fue para Tomie como si repentinamente le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

Aunque su madre era de las personas que decían sus opiniones desde un principio, podía y sabía guardar su distancia y respetar, lo cual se había visto claro cuando le presentó a Ebba y muy casualmente le dijo que había algo en ella que no le cuadraba. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, ¿por qué tanto a Andreas como a su mamá no les había simpatizado Ebba?

“Debería preguntárselos. Sí, en definitiva lo haré”, pensó recelosa. Ya no se encontraba en la posición de estar embrujada por los encantos de su ex novia para no querer hablar de los aspectos negativos.

Una vez que Billie retornó, la charla se extendió lo que les tomó guardar sus valijas en el auto y escuchar todos consejos de Simone a los que Tomie repitió un “sí” maquinal en respuesta. Una promesa de llamar ocasionalmente después de eso, estuvieron realmente solo ellas dos y la carretera. Era media tarde y el sol desperdigaba una calidez que se sentía bien.

—¿Tienes licencia? —preguntó Tomie rompiendo el mutismo que había poseído el vehículo desde que habían subido. Estaban por tomar una ruta que les llevaría hacia la autobahn.

—Apenas cumplí dieciocho me obligaron a sacarla —elaboró Billie luciendo distraída y sin molestarse en quitar la vista de los autos que pasaban a más velocidad en los otros carriles.

—¿Obligaron? —repitió con curiosidad. Recibió un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿No me vas a contar? Mira que tenemos muchas horas y kilómetros por delante…

—Tú misma lo has dicho, tenemos mucho por delante.

Algo en el tono de Billie impidió que Tomie replicara y más bien optase por quedarse callada. A medida que se alejaban de la ciudad la cantidad de automóviles disminuía y sabía que llegarían al punto en el que apenas se toparían con alguno.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo? —dijo Billie de pronto, arreglándose para ponerse de costado a pesar del cinturón de seguridad. Habían pasado un buen rato calladas.

—¿Qué juego?

—Vamos a hacernos preguntas y pierde quien conteste sí o no directamente, ¿qué dices? —No sonaba como un juego _tan_ infantil, y Tomie asintió—. Yo empiezo, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

—Difícilmente —contestó, resistiéndose el “no” que había estado a punto de expresar o vocalizar  lo tonta que le parecía la pregunta.

—¿Por qué? Y antes de que me digas que estoy haciendo trampa, considera que cuando sea tu turno también tendrás la opción de pedir que te ilustre mi respuesta.

Indudablemente Billie estaba a un paso delante de ella. Tomie sonrió.

—Creo que el amor es difícil de encontrar y solo se puede dar entre dos personas que verdaderamente se conocen. —Conforme con su propia declaración, siguió—: ¿Has tenido complicaciones con tu familia por venir conmigo?

Eso era algo que había estado ansiosa de saber pero que no había buscado oportunidad de cuestionar por el temor a sonar demasiado entrometida.

—Más o menos. Seré incapaz de asistir al entierro de mi abuela —suspiró Billie—. Voy a extrañar tanto sus abrazos… Mis padres son personas exitosas y no esperan menos de sus hijas, y en ocasiones parece que se han olvidado que algo de cariño humano no estaría tan mal.

—¿Tienes hermanas?

—Una hermana mayor. Me toca a mí preguntarte dos veces. A la próxima no es válido querer pasarte de lista —dijo Billie con tranquilidad, recostando la cabeza en su brazo apoyado en la cabecera del asiento. Su cabello le caía a un lado y su maquillaje no era tan intenso como solía llevarlo—. ¿Ahora sí ya asimilaste lo de Ebba?

Con sinceridad podría afirmarse que Tomie no esperaba que tocasen ese tema. Aflojó sus manos que tenía en el volante y quedó largos segundos muda.

—Podría decirse, pero creo que con una vez que vuelva a hablar con ella seré capaz de… no sé, seguir adelante sin remordimientos. Saber que me marché contigo no le gustó.

El sol estaba por ocultarse y Tomie encendió los faroles del auto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pedirme que nos fuéramos a otro lado en la fiesta esa.

—Eres sexy —dijo pasando la lengua por el piercing que tenía en el labio inferior y sin quitar la mirada de enfrente, pendiente de que estaba conduciendo.

La risotada de Billie resonó en sus oídos hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio que su acompañante se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y se estiraba lo suficiente para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Antes de poder regañarle por el acto o sonreír por el beso, la muchacha ya estaba en su asiento y su cinturón se hallaba debidamente asegurado.

—Brillante respuesta.

Había sido una indiscutible alusión a lo que había alegado Anabelle cuando se le había acercado esa primera oportunidad y Tomie ahora fue quien liberó la risotada.

Cuando de la atmósfera se evaporó todo el humor ninguna tuvo el ánimo de retomar su juego de preguntas y respuestas, y por tercera vez se quedaron calladas, exceptuando que esta ocasión era un silencio cómodo y fácilmente rompible.

Gracias al pequeño refrigerio que Simone les había preparado para no hacer una parada demasiado pronto y que comieron en un recoveco útil de la carretera sentadas en el capó del auto con un intercambio bastante trivial de palabras, solo cuando tanto Tomie como Billie convinieron que querían estirar los músculos se detuvieron en un establecimiento para comer algo como cena tardía.

La cafetería abierta las veinticuatro horas, elegida al azar entre las que había en ese tramo de carretera, tenía un aspecto rancio y como pasado de moda que se extendía a las tres mujeres que estaban de camareras e incluso a los escasos clientes, en su mayoría solitarios e inclinados hacia su comida sin fijarse en nadie ni en nada más.

Para Tomie, que había estado en sitios parecidos, el panorama no era tan penoso, pero no sabía cómo era para Billie. Billie que tenía una madre tan elegante y había dado a entender que lo tenía todo.

—Si quieres podemos seguir en marcha hasta llegar a la ciudad más próxima y comer en un lugar más… ya sabes, agradable —dijo cuidando de no ser escuchada por alguien más mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del mostrador.

Billie largó una carcajada sin ruido alguno.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Viendo que no obtendría una respuesta, le dio un puntapié sin fuerza y sonrió—. No sé qué concepto tengas de mí pero estoy lejos de ser una nena consentida y caprichosa que no come a menos que sea gourmet o una idiotez así en un restaurante de tres tenedores a más.

—Solo decía.

Cuando trajeron sus órdenes y Tomie contempló a Anabelle devorar su _omelette_ doble de jamón y queso con verdadero apetito dejándola muy atrás con su simple sándwich, si alguna duda le quedaba, fue despejada.

—¿Ya acabaste? —Era obvio que sí, la pregunta había salido por su asombro antes de poder contenerse.

—Bueno, tenía hambre —se justificó Billie, apartando su plato vacío y tomando un poco de la Coca-cola que había pedido—. ¿Dónde estamos? Sé que me dijiste que iríamos hacia el horizonte, toda poética tú y eso, pero ese no es un lugar.

—Estamos a unos cuarenta minutos de Kiel, si no estoy mal.

Billie frunció levemente el ceño y tomó otro gran sorbo de gaseosa.

—Si querías ir a Kiel lo mejor hubiera sido no desviarnos de la autobahn y hacer el recorrido en cuatro horas a lo máximo y no en, umh, todas las que nos ha tomado llegar aquí… —Se detuvo y sonrió mordaz, como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo—. Estás haciéndolo mal, muy mal. O tal vez quien esté haciéndolo mal soy yo.

Entre el conocimiento recién adquirido sobre Billie estaba que a veces podía hablar hasta por los codos y sin esclarecer de buenas a primeras. Tomie le miró confundida.

—¿Qué? Rebobina y dilo más lento.

—Me habías dicho que no querías planear hasta el último detalle, y creo que dejándote ir hacia donde quieres no cumplo mi función aquí.

Ante esto, Tomie rió.

—No, no —negó—, estás haciéndolo bien. Quería ver la playa.

Anabelle lució todo menos convencida.

—¿Por qué Kiel? Es un sitio tan industrial y parco. Podríamos haber ido a otro lado.

—A mí papá le gustaba viajar por carretera pero como su trabajo principalmente involucraba viajar grandes distancias siempre debía hacerlo en avión. Solamente cuando podía nos llevaba a mí y a mamá en largas expediciones, y lo hizo así hasta que murió.

—Y Kiel porque…

Aun sin quererlo, de la garganta de Tomie se escapó una risa microscópica.

—Qué insistente eres, ¿no? —Billie no bajó la mirada, tenaz—. Supongo que no fue justo omitir que Kiel iba a ser nuestro primer destino porque a esa ciudad se dirigía mi papá cuando tuvo el accidente que lo mató.

Anabelle alargó la mano, agarrando la de Tomie y apretó.

—Lo siento, si hubiera sabido no…

—No tienes por qué —sonrió confortante—. Te dije para ir hacia el horizonte y fue en serio. Igual no es que pueda deshacerme de algunas nociones que sé de los viajes que hacía de niña, de lo que he buscado en internet y… francamente, tampoco es que vaya a deshacerme del mapa que tengo en el auto, ni afirmarte que no recurriré al GPS en caso de aprietos.

Ahora quien se carcajeó fue Billie, pero fue una risa discreta que iba en tono con las caricias que su dedo pulgar prodigaba a la mano de Tomie, quien por largos segundos observó las uñas bien cuidadas barnizadas en color negro.

—Busquemos donde pasar la noche y mañana apenas amanezca retomamos la aventura, ¿uh? —pidió, apartando la vista y dejando a un lado su sándwich comido a la mitad.

—Qué pasa, vaquera, ¿agotada tan pronto?

Tomie arqueó una ceja.

—¿Vaquera? _¿Qué?_

—Mal chiste —dijo Billie con frescura, encogiendo un hombro—. Te diría para conducir yo, pero una cama no suena mal. Tuve una noche difícil.

—Te entiendo. —Bostezó y llamó a la camarera que les estaba atendiendo para que les llevara la cuenta—. Cuando estoy frente al volante me concentro tanto que es difícil sentir sueño, pero mejor es prevenir.

—¿No pudiste dormir pensando en mí? —bromeó Anabelle.

—Sí —aceptó Tomie con honestidad, para asombro de Billie y de la camarera que se había ganado con esa parte de su plática.

***

Encontrar un motel y pagar por una habitación limpia y sábanas recién cambiadas fue una tarea mucho menos problemática de lo que hubieran imaginado. Tomie insistió en hacerse cargo del pago, sin embargo, más temprano que tarde había descubierto que Billie podía ser tan o más obstinada que ella y habían acabado compartiendo el gasto.

—No bromeo al decirte que no soy una nena consentida pero no puedo negarte que sí soy una criatura de comodidad —pronunció Billie cayendo en una de las camas con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

—Viajar en auto no es precisamente sinónimo de comodidad —comentó.

—¿Crees que no estoy consciente de eso?

—En realidad no lo sé.

—Oh, qué aburrida —suspiró falsamente, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas—. Se supone que debías decir algo como “¿entonces por qué estás viajando conmigo?”, y yo te contestaría, “porque me gusta estar en tu compañía, señorita tortuga, obvio”.

—¿Señorita tortuga? ¿Vaquera? ¿Qué pasa contigo? —dijo de buen humor, sacándose la liga que sujetaba sus rastas y masajeándose el cuero cabelludo. Billie sonrió.

—Tengo mucha imaginación en todos los campos, puedo mostrártelo cuando quieras —aseveró guiñándole un ojo. El gesto más que insinuante era adorable, sin embargo, Tomie no falló en sonrojarse.

—Pido la ducha —se adelantó, escondiendo a propósito sus mejillas acaloradas haciéndose la que buscaba lo que necesitaba entre sus pertenencias.

—No sé cómo funciona o lo que sea, ¡pero no tienes permitido gastarte toda el agua caliente! —exclamó Anabelle desde su posición cuando la vio ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Tomie no dijo nada y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin pausa alguna.

Compartir cuarto, aire, experiencias, caricias con Billie había entrado en sus planes desde el mismo inicio, mentiría si quisiera auto convencerse que no era así, y a pesar de eso a cada escalón que ascendía comprobando que lo que había sospechado era cierto, que Anabelle Kaulitz parecía perfecta, la ansiedad la paralizaba.

Y eso le estaba resultando divertido. _Muy_ divertido.

Su ducha fue rápida y omitió lavarse el cabello, saliendo del cuarto de baño ya cambiada con unos pijamas azules de algodón que la otra chica tildó de aburridos.

Para su decepción, al igual que ella, Anabelle salió del baño con el pijama puesto y una toalla alrededor de la cabeza. Lo que sí no pudo decepcionarle era que su ropa de dormir consistía en solo una larga camiseta gris raída que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Sus facciones estaban libres de maquillaje, dejándola en su estado más natural. Se veía hermosa y Tomie sintió un espiral placentero en el estómago.

—¿El agua estaba todavía caliente?

—Sabes que sí… Me olvidaba, ¡te tengo una sorpresa! —anunció rebuscando en la maleta que había traído consigo del auto. Cuando encontró lo que quería se lo tendió a Tomie. Era un DVD con una portada en la que se leía “Laberinto”—. Te dije que te la haría ver aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos.

—¿Y si no me gusta?

Billie alzó las cejas, sacándose la toalla de la cabeza y extendiéndola en una de las sillas.

—Indicará que tienes malos gustos —contestó, sacando un cepillo y peinándose—, pero también un gran porcentaje de población los tiene así que podemos lidiar con eso, no te sientas presionada.

El DVD fue puesto en el reproductor al Billie dejar de peinarse y cuando Tomie regresaba a su cama para acomodarse ahí, Billie le pidió que trajese sus almohadas y se echase junto a ella.

—No te distraeré, promesa —dijo, evidentemente causándole gracia la indecisión que provocó su proposición—. No soy el lobo malvado —agregó medio impaciente.

“Y yo no soy la caperucita roja, créeme”, gruñó Tomie mentalmente, aproximándose a la cama de Billie y deleitándose con el espectáculo que representaba las largas piernas de esta a su vista y paciencia. Eran blancas y lucían cremosas sin rastro de vellos.

Laberinto era un título del que jamás había oído, pero ni la curiosidad que le producía eso ni el entusiasmo de Billie hizo que le prestara demasiada atención  una vez que decidió que títeres espantosos y el tal David Bowie con traje ajustado no era lo suyo. El olor de champú de Anabelle, la ensoñación que le calaba por su cercanía y las pocas prendas que tenía encima tampoco ayudaban.

—¿Esta es tu película favorita? —dijo de pronto. En la pantalla estaba Sarah, la protagonista, en un laberinto lleno de escaleras intentando llegar a un bebé.

—De todos los tiempos, sí —replicó sin hacerle más caso y añadiendo un “ssh”.

Cuando los crédito empezaron a correr, Billie soltó la esperada pregunta de, “¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?”

—Me gustó Jennifer Connelly de adolescente —confesó con gravedad.

Anabelle volteó hacia ella haciéndole contener el aire un milisegundo por el cambio brusco. Así estaban aun más cerca.

—Pero… pero es David Bowie… —Se detuvo y apartó el mechón de cabello húmedo que le caía en la cara. Su shock anterior desapareció en un parpadeo y sonrió—. Esto no tiene que ver con la película y si no quieres decirme, está bien. ¿Has estado con algún hombre?

Tomie contrajo la cara y Billie le acarició una mejilla hasta que se relajó de nuevo. Ambas estaban de costado, mirándose y con escasos centímetro de separación. De súbito se sentía como si existieran únicamente ellas dos en todo el mundo.

—Una vez —reveló al fin. Aparte de Andreas que había tenido que aguantar sus constantes quejas y dolores de estómago al acordarse, nadie más se había enterado, ni siquiera su mamá—. Atravesé una etapa de crisis de identidad sexual o algo así. No sé. Tenía dieciséis años.

Billie sonrió y Tomie se estremeció al recordar.

Como casi todo en su vida, lo había deliberado, decidiendo quién era la persona ideal, un tipo que no lo contaría a los cuatro vientos apenas sucediera, y cuándo y dónde podría ocurrir. Había sido un jodido desastre.

—Uno no se enamora del cuerpo —dijo Billie ensimismada, los ojos perdidos y dejando de acariciarle la mejilla—, sino de lo que está adentro. Es la cursilería más grande del mundo y a la vez lo más cierto.

Tomie no había olvidado de cuando Anabelle se le había aproximado y le había dicho que consideraba aburrido poner etiquetas a todo, pero una parte de ella sentía que caminaba entre nubes irreales por toda la situación y que un poco de concreto no le caería mal.

—¿Has tenido algo con una chica?

Billie parpadeó, saliendo de su trance y sonrió.

—Aparte de unos besos para practicar y esas tonterías con mis amigas cuando empezamos a estar alborotadas por los niños, no he hecho nada con una mujer. No, nada —ratificó, incluso sin ser requerido—. Me han gustado algunas pero solo tú me has atraído lo suficiente como para tratar de acercarme.

—Me haces sentir especial —dijo, medio en chanza, medio en serio—. Mañana seguiremos viajando, mejor es dormir. Buenas noches. —Con pesadez, se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, cayendo ahí como peso muerto. El reloj digital señalaba que eran las 2:45 de la mañana.

Ni bien se acomodó en los cobertores luego de apagar la luz de la lámpara del velador que le correspondía, el colchón se hundió y un aliento tibio chocó su cuello.

—¿No quieres… juguetear un rato? —musitó Billie. Tomie se estremeció. Quería pero también se encontraba muy cansada y soltó un sonido lastimero—. ¿Umh?

—Ven —dijo alzando las mantas y dejando que la otra chica entrara y pegara sus piernas que se sentían tan cremosas como se veían y pegara sus brazos fríos a los suyos.

—¿Esto significa que sí o no? —insistió Anabelle con suavidad.

—Significa que lo que quieras —balbuceó Tomie, sintiendo corrientes de electricidad provocadas por los dedos gélidos de Billie paseándose por su vientre y luego pegándose a su pecho izquierdo, amasándolo con delicadeza.

—¿Lo que quiera? ¿Todo? —Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta—. No lo he hecho antes, y si…

Billie no acabó de pronunciar lo que quería, y Tomie no supo a qué se refería ni lo cuestionó; el corazón le martilleaba el tórax y la expectativa era tan grande como atrayente, hacía mucho que no sentía eso. Escuchó el crujido de la cama, la luz que había apagada fue prendida de nuevo y las mantas fueron movidas hasta solo quedar cubriendo sus pies. La parte inferior de sus pijamas fue elevada lo suficiente hasta dejar al descubierto su estómago y no pasó mucho para que un beso fuese depositado a la altura de su ombligo.

—Billie, no tienes por qué hacerlo. —“Pero si quieres, no seré yo quien te detenga”, completó curvando con sutileza los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Con esto, Anabelle le dio otro beso, esta vez un poco más abajo que el anterior mientras que con delicadeza le hacía levantar las caderas para bajarle el pantalón de dormir. Tomie se estaba dejando hacer, y cuando el pantalón cayó fuera de la cama, y Billie cambió su posición, exhortándole a abrir las piernas y pasar de estar arrodillada a un costado a ponerse entre estas, también lo hizo mansamente.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer conmigo? —susurró en juego.

Billie, sin contestar de inmediato, pasó sus uñas por sus piernas con lentitud, recorriendo sus muslos interiores y haciendo que su respiración se acelerase. Besó una de sus rodillas luego de hacer que flexionase ambas, y antes de que Tomie pudiera esperárselo, las uñas que previamente habían estado paseándose por sus muslos, se pasaron con cuidado por su entrepierna, por encima de la tela delgada de su ropa interior, y se quedaron ahí, tentándole.

—Todo lo que quieras —respondió Anabelle al fin.

Tomie ni siquiera pudo encontrar voz para mostrarse de acuerdo. ¿Desde cuándo se excitaba tanto con la simple anticipación? No era difícil adivinarlo, lo sabía por las sensaciones provocadas directa e indirectamente por Billie, quien se inclinó y le dio una mordida corta en la piel que cubría la cadera. Toda la sangre de Tomie ya estaba concentrada en su rostro y en una parte que clamaba por contacto, y cuando de improvisto una mano se resbaló entre sus piernas, unos dedos tocándole sin aspavientos directamente el clítoris, liberó un gemido ahogado.

Billie hacía la presión justa, los movimientos circulares idóneos para encaminarla a paso desesperado al clímax, y si hubiera estado un poco menos envuelta en su placer, por segunda vez Tomie se hubiera cuestionado cómo era posible que estuviera volviéndose una masa sin voluntad con tanta rapidez, con tanta facilidad… Tan inmersa como se hallaba en lo que sentía, sus rodillas trémulas y el corazón latiéndole con tanto ímpetu que lo sentía en los oídos, ni se dio cuenta que de la cintura para abajo no tenía ninguna prenda.

—No, no —jadeó cuando los dedos de Billie dejaron de tocarle donde quería y descendieron un poco, tanteando.

—¿No? —preguntó Anabelle.

Tomie negó con la cabeza, obligándose a respirar hondo un par de veces en un intento de llevarle oxígeno a su cerebro y controlar el leve temblor de sus miembros inferiores. El cabello oscuro de Billie caía desordenado por su rostro y la forma de sus pechos, sus pezones resaltaban por la fricción ocasionada por sus movimientos. Volviendo a jadear, ahora por una razón distinta, Tomie alargó una mano y la escabulló por debajo de la camiseta gris de la otra chica, pero ni bien rozó el vientre de Billie, esta sonrió traviesamente, devolviendo dos de sus dedos a la pequeña prominencia, sirviéndose de la humedad y tocándole a un ritmo ligero, dándole justo lo que ansiaba para alcanzar el clímax.

Ese papel, el de limitarse a sentir y no corresponder, era uno que había asumido en muy contadas oportunidades, pero cuando logró llegar a su punto álgido y su cuerpo se tensó para luego relajarse en una serie de gemidos cortos, no le importó. Su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando recobrarse con los ojos entrecerrados. Billie se recostó a su lado, bloqueando algo de la luz de la lámpara, la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y contemplándola. Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron.

—¿No te gusta que…? —Tomie liberó una risa ahogada sin dejar que acabase de hablar y se enderezó lo necesario para agarrar una de las manos de Billie y doblar levemente sin fuerza una de sus largas uñas bien cuidadas—. Oh —dijo entendiendo.

—Ajá —dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en el colchón, tan extenuada por el orgasmo que había tenido que no le incordiaba haber sido la única satisfecha—. Te lo recompensaré mañana. ¿Duerme aquí? —musitó. Anabelle sonrió, encargándose de acomodar los cobertores y luego amoldándose contra ella.

—¿Sabes qué? Seguimos sin besarnos —comentó Billie inesperadamente.

Tomie abrió un ojo y lo cerró de inmediato. Si contase con al menos una gota de energía, Tomie hubiera envuelto a Billie y plantado un beso profundo en los labios hasta moverle el mundo, pero no la tenía, y quedaron dormidas en un abrazo que a mitad de la noche rompieron.

***

El despertar del día siguiente fue grato, y con más de la mitad de la mañana desperdiciada, desayunaron frugalmente y emprendieron el camino hacia Kiel. Tomie volvía a sentir burbujas, burbujas terriblemente buenas, y Billie lucía contenta y de buen ánimo. Ya frente al mar Báltico y con una brisa marina fuerte golpeándoles el rostro, Billie se pegó a Tomie y enredó su brazo en el de ella.

—Me alegra que me pidieras acompañarte —murmuró con esa voz que solo podía emplear ella sonando como la criatura más provocativa que jamás hallase existido.

A Tomie le alegraba que Anabelle hubiese accedido, sin embargo, no lo dijo porque aprovechando lo cerca que estaban pegó sus labios a los suyos, besándola.


	4. Y ahí estaba ella, como doble pastel de cereza

La radio sonaba a volumen bajo en una emisora puesta al azar. Tomie estaba concentrada en la autopista con la mente muy lejos de ahí, repasando los sucesos hasta ese momento, y hubiera seguido indefiniblemente así si una canción de Britney Spears no hubiese dado inicio. Cuando alargó el brazo para cambiar la frecuencia, momentáneamente distraída de sus divagaciones, Billie le detuvo.

—Es Britney —expuso por toda explicación.

—Por eso mismo —replicó Tomie y Anabelle le sacó la lengua. Retiró la mano y la volvió a poner en el volante—. Sé que te gusta David Bowie y por el tono de tu teléfono es viable deducir que el pop de adolescentes también. Eso es hasta contradictorio.

—No, cada quien tiene derecho a que le guste lo que le guste. Te dejaría atónita.

Esta vez Tomie no objetó. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer a Billie y esa respuesta sonaba íntegramente a algo que ella diría.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Siempre puedes hacerlo.

—¿Cómo es que tienes esa mentalidad tan…? —Tomie calló al advertir que no tenía un término adecuado y resopló con frustración—. Sabes a qué me refiero.

—¿Así nací? —ofreció Billie haciéndole sonreír y ladeó la cabeza en su dirección—. Como dije, mis papás son difíciles y mi hermana mayor no es tan distinta. No puedo ni describir el rencor que le guardaba cuando era una niña por siempre obedecer y ser la hija ideal, pero crecí y abrí los ojos, por decirlo de algún modo. Los quiero, son mi familia, es solo que no está en mi naturaleza ir con el resto del rebaño ni hacer lo que la gente cree que haré.

A pesar de que su interrogante no había sido disipada cabalmente, Tomie no insistió, satisfecha con ese pequeño atisbo a la vida de Anabelle. Nadie dijo más hasta que en la radio empezó una canción de Nena y Billie la acompañó cantándola sin reserva alguna, sacudiendo rítmicamente el pie que tenía encima del tablero. Su voz era bonita y entonada.

—Cantas bien —comentó una vez que la canción terminó.

—Lo sé —dijo Anabelle sin humildad y Tomie sonrió—. ¿No te dije que soy vocalista de un grupo?—De repente sus ojos brillaron con una jocosidad que se le escapó a Tomie que tenía la vista al frente—. Vamos a ser famoso cuando consigamos que nos firme una discográfica. Dominaremos el mundo y cuando se hable de bandas alemanas, apenas se acordarán de mencionar a Rammstein o Scorpions por nosotros.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —inquirió con genuina curiosidad elevando las cejas.

—No. —Billie rió—. Cuando me piden el favor hago los vocales de una agrupación que no llegará lejos. No es la gran cosa.

—Tú y tu sentido del humor…

—Tú y la falta de él.

Tomi estaba por objetar cuando notó algo en el tablero del auto, una parpadeante luz roja que se le había pasado desapercibida.

—Mierda —gruñó entre dientes a la vez que se estacionaba en un recodo del camino. Estaba molesta. Esa clase de cosas no le pasaban a ella. _Nunca._ Era demasiado cuidadosa para eso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No hay combustible —explicó Tomie en cuanto apagó el motor—. Vi una máquina de autoservicio a unos cinco kilómetros atrás… No puedo creerlo, maldita sea —rezongó.

—Ni sueñes en dejarme aquí —se adelantó Billie sacándose el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez y bajando los pies para ponerse zapatos—, no me quedaré sola. ¿Sabes la cantidad de historias espeluznantes que hay sobre la bella y sexy chica varada en medio de la nada? No acaban bien, déjame decirte.

Sintiendo que algo de su fastidio se diluía, los labios de Tomie se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado.

—Entonces en marcha, chica sexy.

Pensándolo mejor, Tomie decidió estacionar el auto un poco más metido en la carretera y una vez complacida con la posición medio escondida, lo aseguró bien y activó la alarma. Estaba preocupada de que pudiera pasar algo pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción. En el bolso de Billie guardaron todo el dinero que traían encima, tarjetas e identificaciones y emprendieron su caminata con envases para el combustible que tenía para emergencias como esa.

—No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio Anabelle cuando dieron unos pasos.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, Tomie se fijó de soslayo en la chica a su lado, deteniéndose quizá más de lo que debía en sus shorts negros de jean. Aparte de eso llevaba una camiseta anaranjada con un estampado con la frase en inglés “Suck it” que pronunciaba adecuadamente sus curvas y tenía el cabello en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda. Negó con la cabeza.

—No me refería a cómo se me marca el trasero —dijo Billie haciéndole sonrojar—. Mis uñas —declaró solemnemente sin dejarle soltar cualquier justificación barata y enseñando sus manos. Aquellas uñas que Tomie conocía largas y con una manicure envidiable estaban recortadas y barnizadas de un color celeste casi transparente—. Están cortas —resaltó—. Me ocupé de ellas mientras pensabas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

—Eso veo.

—No me olvido lo de anoche.

—Eso veo —repitió automáticamente. El corazón le martilleaba el pecho. ¿Desde cuándo la idea de tener sexo le ponía tan nerviosa? Parecía que retrocedía a cuando tenía catorce y una chica unos años mayor le mandaba unas indirectas tan poco sutiles que las rodillas se le convertían en gelatina.

—¿Cómo fue?

—¿Cómo fue qué? —indagó aceptando con gusto el nuevo rumbo que tomaba la charla.

—Tu primera vez.

Tomie pateó una piedrecilla que se le atravesaba e introdujo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por un parte era bueno saber que ella no era la única curiosa de las dos, aunque era obvio que a diferencia de ella si Billie quería saber algo lo cuestionaba sin trabas.

—Acababa de cumplir catorce. Fue con una chica que me llevaba tres años, en su casa. Estaba que me moría de los nervios —recordó con un mohín—, pero ella era experimentada y en dos segundos estaba desnuda y en otros dos ya no era virgen. Fue apresurado y poco especial —Billie soltó una carcajada—. Hey, no dije que la haya pasado mal. ¿Cómo fue la tuya?

—Con un amigo de mi papá.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, y yo sí que no la pasé bien. —Anabelle notó la expresión que tenía Tomie y le dio un codazo—. No es lo que crees, yo quería, solo que fue en el cobertizo con peligro de ser descubiertos en cualquier instante.

—Si pudieras cambiarlo, ¿lo harías?

—Claro que no —Billie sonrió—. Ya pasó y no me gusta jugar con el concepto imposible de cambiar el pasado, y, bueno, él no era tan mayor como podrías creer, aunque me doblaba la edad… Adivina cuánto tenía.

Tomie odiaba esos juegos, principalmente porque nunca atinaba de buenas a primeras.

—¿Trece?

La risa que liberó Billie resonó por todo el lugar. No estaban en la autobahn, sino en una de las carreteras B no tan transitadas en algún sitio a pocas horas de Frankfurt, ciudad en la que habían comido algo además de dar un paseo a pie por la parte vieja de la ciudad, a orillas del Main conversando sobre nada en particular.

—No —dijo Anabelle sin ofenderse de que hubiera creído que era precoz y todas las implicancias de haberse involucrado con un hombre que le doblaba la edad apenas entrando a la adolescencia—. Tenía dieciséis.

Tom no replicó ni tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse de su intento tan fallido porque el paisaje se lo impidió. Habían llegado a una parte de la vía que dejaba de estar tan cercada por bosques y se abría por un lado, dejando a la vista un precipicio a partir del cual se extendía un panorama verde rebosante de árboles coronados por el cielo con escasas nubes y un sol brillante.

—Da ganas de tomar fotos —comentó Billie—. Esto es hermoso.

Lo era, y buena parte del resto de su trayecto hasta la máquina continuaron contemplando el horizonte en un silencio solamente interrumpido escasas veces por el ruido de los automóviles y camiones pasando. Anabelle buscó su mano y la apretó.

—Me gusta estar aquí contigo.

—A mí también —logró contestar Tomie antes que, igual de improviso como Billie le había tomado de la mano, le soltara y le hiciera detenerse, rodeándola con sus brazos y pegándose de forma hambrienta a su boca.

Fue un beso con una ansiedad salida de quién sabe dónde, con labios siendo mordisqueados y una lengua jugueteando a la suya, provocando que sus latidos incrementaran y su mano resguardada en su bolsillo se hiciera un puño. Con una última lamida en su labio inferior, Billie se separó y volvió a sujetarle de la mano obligándole caminar.

—¿Por qué fue eso?  —preguntó Tomie cuando recuperó el aliento y encontró las palabras.

—Me apetecía. ¿Siquiera sospechas lo bien que te ves? —dijo Anabelle con una sonrisa tan fresca que Tomie no pudo más que ruborizarse y elevar una ceja.

Viajar por carretera, así como no era sinónimo de comodidad, tampoco lo era de apariencias impecables y más considerando que ella no tenía ni uno por ciento del talento que le brotaba con naturalidad a Billie de lucir bien sin interesar las circunstancias ni su atuendo. Todo lo contrario, Tomie tenía conciencia de sus ropas medio arrugadas por las horas que había pasado conduciendo y sus rastas desordenadas que se encontraban escapándose de la coleta que supuestamente tenía que mantenerlas contra en su nuca.

—¿Alguna vez te conté que soñé contigo? —dijo, la máquina de autoservicio al fin entrando a la vista. La sensación ofuscadora del beso había desaparecido.

—Nop —contestó Billie con entusiasmo afianzando su bolso en su hombro—. ¿Fue algo sucio?

—Sí, y te puedo contar que no importaba si estabas con las uñas largas o cortas —reveló Tomie pasando un dedo por el filo de las uñas de las manos de la otra chica—. Te admito que la sorpresa ha sido agradable.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no sea una “reina de la almohada”?

Ambas  muchachas largaron sendas carcajadas. Pero, y un pero que valía, era cierto. Tomie había estado gratamente asombrada de la iniciativa de Billie cuando había esperado que fuese como esas chicas que no hacían más que estar de espaldas en el colchón y gemir. No era que tuviera algo en contra de hacer todo el trabajo, sin embargo…

Sintiendo que algo en su pantalón vibraba, lo sacó para ver el ID, dejando de reírse y aceptando la llamada, maldiciendo interiormente que hubiera señal donde estaban.

—Andi.

 _—¡Maldita ingrata!, si no te llamo yo ni te acuerdas de mí —fue el melodramático saludo que recibió y le hizo rodar los ojos—. ¿Qué tal con Billie? —hubo cambio de tono en un pestañeo, dejando atrás el reclamo._

—Han pasado… ¿qué?, ¿dos días o menos?, no seas exagerado ni bipolar —dijo de buen humor.

Anabelle le hizo un gesto hacia la máquina que estaba a unos metros, y Tomi asintió, la chica adelantándose para darle privacidad.

 _—No soy bipolar —negó Andreas—, no diagnosticado al menos, pero en serio, ¿cómo está yendo tu viaje?_

—Más o menos clavado a como pensé —confesó—, y antes de que armes escándalo, eso es algo bueno. Muy bueno, incluso. —Se mordió el labio en el lado contrario del que tenía el piercing—. Me gusta mucho Anabelle.

 _—Acabas de conocerla._

—Lo sé. Oye, Andi, quiero saber algo. Desde el inicio me afirmaste que Ebba no te gustaba, ¿por qué era? Nunca te dejé decirme.

 _—No parecía ser sincera —le respondió meditativo. Tomie suspiró—. Daba la impresión de ocultar las garras para sacarlas cuando fuera necesario y, conste que no vale molestarse, te manipulaba más de lo que te dabas cuenta._

Manipular. Esa era una palabra que detestaba pero regresando a ciertas escenas, a cómo había cedido a miradas determinadas de irritación o a promesas dulces no pronunciadas, a labios con un eterno sabor determinado y ojos relumbrantes, sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Tal vez no le había estado cumpliendo todo capricho a Ebba porque la quería sino porque eso era a lo que la había habituado? Sabiendo que sobrecalentarse la cabeza no le haría bien y tanto física como emocionalmente todavía se encontraba lejos de querer resolver ese asunto, le preguntó a su amigo cómo estaba y desvió con destreza la conversación.

 _—¿Prometes contarme todo detalle escabroso cuando vuelvas?_

—Quizá —respondió, sonriendo ante la queja de Andreas. Había llegado a la altura de Billie que miraba la máquina como si fuera un objeto extraterrestre—. Tengo que colgar, Andi, te llamo cuando pueda.

“Diviértete”, fue la despedida que escuchó antes de que la línea se cortara. Tomie la estaba pasando bien y en cuanto Billie bufó volviendo a apretar el botón correspondiente sin que nada sucediera contra el envase que sostenía contra la boquilla de la máquina de autoservicio, sintió que probablemente hasta estaba pasándola _demasiado_ bien. Prueba imbatible era que hubiese olvidado algo tan vital como revisar el combustible antes de dejar la ciudad atrás, una negligencia que en otras oportunidades no hubiera ocurrido por nada del mundo.

—¿Estás bien? Luces como si algo te inquietara —dijo Billie sin quitar los ojos del líquido ámbar que comenzaba a caer en el recipiente transparente que tenía en las manos.

—No, no —negó Tomie con desenvoltura—, todo bien.

La caminata de vuelta no tuvo la magia y entretención que la de ida, y no hubo mucha plática ni se tomaron de la mano. Al llegar al auto y hallarlo intacto, Tomie inhaló y exhaló hondo con alivio, y procedió a llenar el tanque, abasteciéndolo de suficiente carburante para poder llegar a alguna gasolinera sin inconvenientes.

—¿Me das unos minutos para examinar el aceite y al motor? —Billie, que estaba contemplando lo que hacía, frunció los labios—. Te convencería en dos segundos si no fuera porque mis manos están impregnadas con olor a combustible —bromeó al ver el gesto.

—¿Y cuál es la excusa para no usar tu boca? —fastidió tentándola con la mirada, sus labios ya relajados y la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—Mi experiencia me dicta que lo mejor es la combinación —replicó Tomie con una sonrisa ladina—, y no me gusta ser mediocre. Ni improvisar.

—¿Nada de improvisar, eh?

—No está en mi naturale… —Tomie no completó lo que iba decir ya que Billie la sujetó de su ancha camiseta y sin tapujos la acorraló contra el auto, pegándose y haciéndole ladear la cabeza, atacando con besos cortos y húmedos su cuello—. Uhm, cualquiera puede pasar —intentó razonar.

—Sabes que no —fue el susurro que recibió contra la piel sensible de detrás de su oreja, haciéndole estremecer, cambiándole la temperatura y provocando que soltara un sonido ahogado.

Tomie en realidad no sabía. El vehículo seguía poco visible desde la carretera, cierto, igual cualquier curioso podía asomarse o un millón de variantes más, y su alarma estaba encendida; sin embargo, cuando una mano de Billie se coló debajo de su camiseta y arañó uno de sus costados, su alerta disminuyó, y cuando una pierna se coló entre las suyas e hizo presión contra su ingle, no quedó vestigios de esta.

Sin querer seguir inmóvil y todavía recordando bien  lo que había sucedido la noche previa, el “te recompensaré”, atrajo hacia sí aún más a la otra chica, colisionando sus torsos y poniéndole más énfasis al beso. Coló una mano y desabrochó su sujetador, masajeando uno de sus pechos.

Recién aquella mañana habían compartido su primer beso, pero Tomie había descubierto lo fácil que era crear afición a los labios de Billie, a su lengua utilizada con delicadeza, a su talle delgado y esbelto, a su personalidad salida de alguna canción de The Smiths. Todo estaba ocurriendo rápido, el gusto que sentía hacia Anabelle crecía tan desmedidamente que si lo reflexionaba le producía náuseas.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmuró Billie contra su oído desabotonando sus jeans. Ni siquiera había reparado que su correa ya estaba suelta.

—En lo mucho que me gustas —dijo. No mentía, solo no decía la verdad completa. Desechando su argumento previo del olor a gasolina en sus manos cogió la muñeca de Billie impidiendo que hiciera algo más.

—Tú también me gustas.

Esa afirmación sumada a las mejillas calientes de Anabelle, la proximidad, sus ojos mieles, el deseo, hizo que en movimientos precisos abriera la puerta trasera del auto e instara a que Billie quedara tendida de espaldas en los asientos mientras se encargaba de dejarla desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

—Eres preciosa —jadeó al completar su trabajo. Recorrió con la vista desde los pies y sus uñas con esmalte transparente, pasó a las piernas esbeltas y flexionadas, y llegó a sexo femenino con un pequeño rastro de vello rubio pajizo recortado. Los labios rosáceos estaban hinchados y ese panorama se comparaba en belleza con el que había visto hacía media hora—. No sé por qué pero imaginaba que te depilabas hasta no dejar nada. ¿Eres rubia?

—Sí, me tiño el cabello de negro desde los doce. Umh, ¿Tomie? —La chica de rastas despegó la mirada y la subió topándose con mejillas tinturadas de rojo—. Tomie —coreó—, esto…

—Sí. Lo siento.

No lo sentía. Billie estaba excitada, lo podía ver, lo podía oler… No lo podía tocar, no con las manos a pesar de no haber algo más que hubiera querido hacer. Contuvo el aire, casi frustrada y se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior con prisas, acomodándose encima de Anabelle y de inmediato empujando contra ella.

—Qué bien te sientes —susurró Billie.

Estaban en contacto directo. Lo erótico estaba en saberlo y más o menos ahí quedaba porque el espacio reducido no daba pase libre a verdaderamente sacarle provecho a la posición que de por sí ya era difícil.

—Mierda —masculló Tomie apretando los dientes. Sí, no era lo mejor que podían hacer pero tampoco es que estuviera tan mal sintiendo la humedad de Bill mezclarse con la suya en sus empellones erráticos, una de sus piernas rodeando su cintura, viendo el rebote de sus pechos debajo de su camiseta—. No sabes lo que daría por una cama.

—Estás demasiado acostumbrada a la cama.

Billie dejó de envolver su cintura con la pierna, depositándola en el asiento y usándola de apoyo para darle encuentro en su balanceo. Tomie gimió y se las arregló para alcanzar la boca de Anabelle y besarla, besarla al mismo ritmo con el que se restregaban. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, empapándose en sudor, en excitación, el riesgo de ser vistas siendo dejado en el último lugar de sus prioridades.

Tomie quería sacarse la camiseta y sacársela a Billie pero si rompía el compás y el precario equilibrio en el que estaban sabía que difícilmente podrían retomarlo. Sentía dolor en distintos lugares por el esfuerzo de sostener la postura pero tenía que dejarlo en un segundo plano.

—Tomie, Tomie —jadeó Bill rompiendo el beso, arqueando su espalda—, quiero que me metas…

—No —Tomie gruñó, incapaz de completar el “no quiero que te dé una infección”. ¿Qué más _mata-pasión_ que eso?—. ¿No puedes correrte solo con esto?

Algo similar a la culpa se disparó en su pecho. Billie elevó el brazo que le caía hasta el suelo del auto y lo enredó en sus rastas; su mano estaba trémula, sus ojos fulguraban entrecerrados y seguía correspondiendo su loco vaivén. Podía. Estaba muy cerca de hacerlo, Tomie podía preverlo, y uno y dos, y un cambio de ángulo, y Anabelle se puso rígida por un segundo, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose en el proceso contra la manija de la puerta y emitiendo un gimoteo grave y ruidoso.

Tomie la observó, meneando las caderas ahora al mínimo.

—No creí que fuese posible tener un orgasmo así.

—Te diría que es un típico error de heterosexual pero no —dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentada con las piernas de Anabelle en su regazo. Cerró la puerta de auto. Las rodillas le temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado y músculos que nunca antes le habían dolido los tenía resentidos—. Funciona para algunas, para otras no —añadió con una sonrisa perezosa.

Billie libró una risita dejando pasar lo de ser encasillada como heterosexual. Aún no recuperaba el aliento y su trenza estaba deshecha.

—Me di contra la puerta.

—¿Valió la pena? —preguntó Tomie dejando que sus dedos deambularan por la cadera y el abdomen de Billie.

—Totalmente —aseguró Anabelle sacándose el cabello que le caía en el rostro. Con gracia y celeridad se arrodilló—. Te toca a ti.

Tomie seguía con el pantalón y la ropa interior enredados en sus tobillos, el ambiente olía a sexo y los ojos resueltos de Billie bastaban para que la entrepierna le tintineara con más frenesí, pero también el cuero de los asientos se le adhería a la piel y para hacer todo lo que se le antojaba requería poder usar sus manos y espacio más amplio.

—No, esto fue por lo de ayer. Era tu turno —dijo esperando ser persuasiva. Billie pareció desilusionada—. Te prometo que la próxima será con más de un round y no unilateral —adicionó posando la palma en el trasero de la otra chica y pegando la nariz a su cuello queriendo besarla.

—Oh, me gusta cómo suena eso. De acuerdo.


	5. Dentro del vacío despejado algunas cosas no pueden ser explicadas

Ninguna de las dos tenía mucho equipaje, y ni el tiempo en total que estarían en la carretera ni los días que habían pasado desde que habían iniciado el viaje eran muchos, sin embargo, había sido fácil decidir, algo de “me vendría bien hacer una colada de ropa”, pasar por una lavandería en la ciudad de turno, buscar donde dejar el auto, comprar detergente, suavizante y ahí estaban. Era la mañana del tercer día; la noche anterior no se habían detenido en ningún lado, intercalando el estar frente al volante y hablando sobre películas y artistas, sobre temas tan al azar que aparte de ratificar que sus gustos eran diametralmente opuestos, seguían sin ahondar demasiado una en la vida de la otra. Pero todavía quedaba mucho recorrido por delante.

“O tal vez no tanto. Es solo una semana”, pensó Tomie mordisqueándose el labio superior y sacando su ropa delicada de una de las secadoras y guardándola.

—Ropa interior sexy. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la lencería? —Billie ronroneó imprevistamente en su oído logrando sobresaltarla. No había advertido cuando la otra chica se le había aproximado.

—Desde los dieciséis, más o menos —contestó mirando de reojo a Anabelle y sin detener su labor—. Es decir, siempre me ha gustado pero en otras mujeres, recién a esa edad reconocí que yo también podía usarla por más que no se ajustara a lo que cualquiera esperaría.

Anabelle amplió la sonrisa que esbozaba, alargando un brazo para alcanzar un sujetador de encaje negro transparente y volver a ronronear antes de devolvérselo.

—Un muchachito por fuera y toda una _femme fatal_ por dentro. —Tomie arrugó la nariz, negando con la cabeza los términos empleados—. Y así me acusas a mí de ser contradictoria… Uhm, sabes, deberíamos ir a un centro comercial y probarte ropa femenina.

La idea de buenas a primera le produjo rechazo y estaba por decir un “no, gracias” que no retiraría por más miradas de flirteo o de ruego que Billie le lanzara, cuando se le ocurrió que a su vez podría sacarle provecho a la situación. Comprobando que aparte de un señor que leía el periódico y les daba las espaldas no había nadie, enredó un brazo en la cintura de Anabelle, acercándola sin vigor a ella.

—¿Esto es un sí?

—Con dos condiciones —consintió Tomie. Billie seguía sonriéndole, sin haberse alterado por el súbito cambio de posiciones que había dejado sus cuerpos separados por contados centímetros—. Nada de ponerse a _jugar_ en el vestidor —dijo levantando un dedo y adicionando otro agregó su segunda condición—: y que tú también te pruebes algo para mí.

—Considéralo hecho, y eso que no sé de donde sacas que los lugares públicos me excitan.

—No dije eso, no textualmente, pero ahora que lo mencionas… —murmuró suspicaz, una ceja enarcada. Billie le atrajo poniendo una mano en su cuello y pegó sus labios en un beso corto.

—Vamos. No quiero que cambies de opinión ni que me salgas con que primero quieres darte una ducha o lo que sea.

Tomie se puso su pequeño morral en el hombro y siguió a Billie fuera de la lavandería callando que en realidad una ducha no sonaba mal. Solo que, claro, mientras ella sentía que tenía las fachas de estar más que preparada para un largo baño y una cita en un salón de belleza para retocarse las rastas, Anabelle lucía fresca en los mismos shorts negros del día anterior, unos Converse y una camisa roja ceñida más el cabello hecho un moño improvisado a la altura de su nuca y rímel y delineador recién aplicados. Eran un par dispar.

Preguntando se enteraron que el centro comercial más próximo estaba a distancia corta, por lo que dejaron su ropa limpia en el auto y fueron a pie. Tomie no iba a admitirlo pero ya dentro del laberíntico sitio iluminado con sus muchísimas tiendas, escaleras eléctricas y particularmente personas por doquier, las manos le estaban sudando. Era hasta vergonzoso sentirse inquieta con algo a lo que gran proporción de adolescentes consideraba como un deporte, el ir a un _mall_ con la simple perspectiva de probarse indumentaria tras indumentaria. Aunque, para darse crédito, sería una experiencia novedosa: el noventa por ciento de sus compras de ropa interior la hacía online y para el resto se dirigía a tiendas de hombres.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —preguntó Billie enredando su brazo en el suyo y haciéndola ingresar a un amplio establecimiento. Era evidente que estaba emocionada.

—¿Uh? —dijo perdida—. Nada rosa… ni faldas o estampados floreados —se adelantó echándole una ojeada a los maniquíes y desaprobando los atuendos muy juveniles o coloridos para su gusto.

—¿No faldas? —repitió Billie como cerciorándose.

—¿Me imaginas con faldas? —cuestionó con cara larga—. ¿O vestidos?

La forma de actuar de Tomie, de moverse, sentarse, caminar y demás distaba de ser femenina. Tampoco podría habérsele tildado de varonil, sin embargo, su punto era claro. Anabelle dejó de mirar los aparadores e incrustó sus ojos en ella un largo instante, y sonrió con suavidad, como si estuviera conforme, pero Tomie no pudo cantar victoria porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue “nada te salvará de jeans ajustados, lo sabes, ¿no?”.

Dicho y hecho, y no fueron solamente jeans ajustados, sino pantaloncillos demasiados cortos, camisetas apretadas con diseños estrambóticos que hacían que sus pechos se distinguiesen a la perfección, un par de blusas con bobos a las vio como si fueran uno de esos payasos que más que gracia causan terror, y lo que a su percepción fueron infinitas prendas y atuendos.

—Te conviene no decir ni “a” cuando veas lo que yo quiero que te pongas —farfulló Tomie en un tono entre lastimero e irritado al emerger por tercera vez del vestidor de la cuarta boutique que pisaban.

Si bien la inquietud de hacer el ridículo se le había disipado y podía atisbar por qué había gente adicta a las compras, era suficiente.

Sus rastas estaban inclusive más desastrosas que antes y en ese momento atraía atención masculina indeseada con la camiseta azul sin mangas y escote exagerado que en contraste con sus pantalones anchos de siempre conseguían que su cintura se viera más estrecha y su busto inmenso. “ _Más_ que suficiente para el resto de mi vida”, pensó aburrida.

—Por ti sería lesbiana —afirmó Billie relamiéndose los labios y contemplándole con descaro de pies a cabeza. Se levantó del sillón en medio de la tienda en el que se había empecinado en estar con el objetivo de que Tomie caminara hacia ella luciéndole la ropa que le había elegido.

—Por una sola mujer no puedes serlo —refutó Tomie con neutralidad regresando al vestidor. Anabelle siguió sus pasos—. ¿Y no era que no te gustaban los encasillamientos?

—Es un decir —dijo con ligereza—. Ahí se fue al drenaje mi intento vano de halago, gracias.

—De nada.

Antes de quitarse algo, Billie le hizo voltear y enfrentar su reflejo en el espejo. Tomie no se miró, ya habiéndose hecho un repaso inquisidor antes de salir del probador y se fijó en los ojos de Billie, atontándose por cómo brillaban en algo que estaba aprendiendo a identificar. _Deseo._ Más que palabras, bastaba ver ese brillo para saber hasta donde a Anabelle le gustaba.

—Los gustos no son una rana que puedas diseccionar. Son y listo. Voy insistiéndote en eso bastante —comentó Billie con voz indeterminada al pasar unos segundos en silencio, posando una mano en el pecho derecho de Tomie por encima de la tela y apretando sin la debida gentileza.

—Nada de jugueteos —advirtió.

—Tocarte no es _juguetear_ —replicó Anabelle sin apartarse—, es asunto serio. —Con esto y una sonrisa satisfecha le dio un pellizco en su pezón ya enrudecido. Tomie frunció el ceño a la vez que un sonido bajo y delatador se escapó de sus labios—. Cumpliste con tu parte, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga?

—Espero que seas de antemano que no quedarás impune —dijo la chica de rastas cambiándose a sus ropas usuales con prisa, luchando consigo misma para tener el tino de no empezar nada en un vestidor en el que cualquiera podía entrar.

—Lo haces sonar como amenaza.

No lo era.

Lo que Tomie quería era hacer volar su imaginación, quizá comprobar si incomodarse era algo que Billie podía hacer y a esas alturas también resarcir todo el martirio que había atravesado poniéndose y quitándose prendas por más de hora y media. Tuvieron que recorrer un par de pisos para ubicar lo que quería.

—¿Bromeas? —quiso saber Billie en cuanto se detuvo frente a una tienda. Tomie meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, una sonrisa adherida a su boca—. ¿Quieres que te modele lencería?

—No soy difícil. No elegiré qué conjuntos o algo. Sorpréndeme.

***

Habían dejado la ciudad hacía media hora tras comer en un Burger King y con la radio apagada lo único que se escuchaba era el pasar de los otros autos y camiones.

Del “episodio centro comercial”, como lo había denominado y del que nadie tendría noticias, mucho menos de la parte en la que se había puesto más prendas de mujer que en toda su vida, a pesar de que quizá sí le relataría a Andi cómo Anabelle le había hecho un show ataviada en lo mínimo requerido del que no olvidaría pronto, había sacado en limpio que, uno, Billie parecía estar exageradamente cómoda consigo misma y su físico y no se complicaba para manifestarlo; y dos, que no cabía duda que en el aspecto físico Billie estaba a sus pies tanto como ella lo estaba a los de Billie. Poniéndolo de otra manera: seguía en cero.

Y Tomie quería llegar a algo, incluso si todavía no sabía a qué.

—¿Munich te suena bien, Billie? —preguntó repentinamente al pasar un aviso vial indicando en que milla estaban—. Estamos a, no sé, ¿dos horas? Allá podemos buscar donde quedarnos, además que quiero mostrarte algo.

—Inteligente que piques mi curiosidad —musitó Billie. Al parecer había estado adormecida.

—De aquí nos dirigiremos hacia el norte, ¿qué dices?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —Tomie quedó confusa cuando Anabelle viró para enfrentarla sin somnolencia. El cambio había sido cuestión de parpadeos—. Estuvimos en Kiel y después hemos recorrido en círculos el suroeste del país y…

—Tomie, inconscientemente… o tal vez ni tanto, estás tomando las riendas del viaje. Lo siento, no puedo dejarte hacerlo. El propósito es no tener dirección, ¿verdad?

Reduciendo la velocidad para dejar que una furgoneta se le adelantara, Tomie estudió lo que Billie acababa de decir sin tomar aire y mirándola fijamente. Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía a los costados en desorden como un halo desconcertante.

—Encaminarse hacia un lado no equivale con exactitud a contar con una dirección —contradijo finalmente.

En cuestión de pestañeos el ambiente se había vuelto denso. Tomie podía sentir el peso de los ojos de Billie en su perfil, de soslayo podía notar su determinación. Hubiera querido detener el auto y así mantener la conversación; algo le decía que si no estaba de acuerdo a lo que Anabelle tomaba como grave más le valía emplear los cinco sentidos si quería tener chance de hacerse oír, sin embargo, estaban en una zona con curvas y no podía darse el lujo. ¿Y qué tan retorcido era que hasta eso lo sintiera divertido? Como si le distrajeran los colores opacos que adquiría el cielo previo a una tormenta.

—No suelo ser puntillosa pero cuando me hablaste de tu viaje me atrapaste por tu… concepto —dijo Billie dándole la respuesta pensada que ansiaba—. El que quisieras hacer algo que iba en contra de ti misma. Por eso me ofrecí, creí que era más que idónea para el papel.

—No agrandes esto —pidió Tomie—. ¿Por qué no disfrutar, sencillamente?, y así dices que no eres puntillosa.

—Oh, no, no me salgas con eso.

—¿Salir con qué? —Mirada al frente, manos en el volante y curiosidad a cien de en qué podría finalizar el intercambio. Tomie dejó una vez más que un automóvil le sobrepasara, reduciendo algo más la velocidad. Los ojos de Billie seguían igual de intensos—. Haz memoria, lo que dije fue que Ebba iba a…

—Iremos a Munich —le cortó Billie con autoridad—, está bien. —Se enderezó hasta quedar derecha y subió sus pies calzados en el tablero—. Y ya que estamos viendo a donde ir, ¿podríamos pasar por Mannheim y llegar a Praga? Siempre he querido visitar Praga en esta época del año.

¿Estaban teniendo una mini-pelea o qué? Pasando la lengua por su labio Tomie sonrió entretenida, los ramalazos de enfado combinándose con los de diversión. Esta vez cuando otro camión pretendió rebasarle pisó el acelerador sin contención alguna.

—Qué obstinada eres —dijo obligándose a relajar sus manos en torno al manubrio.

—Mira quién viene a hablar —bufó Billie arreglándose el cabello hundida como estaba en el asiento. Su molestia seguía palpable.

—Iremos a Munich, te mostraré lo que quiero y no estarás enojada. —Anabelle bufó nuevamente—. A ver, una sonrisa.

—No jodas, no tenemos seis años y no hay mayores obligándonos a que nos contentemos.

Tomie largó un sonido complicado de etiquetar, una mixtura de carcajada y gruñido que desahogó los últimos vestigios de su exaltación. Dejando atrás las curvas, la autobahn se extendió ante ellas perenne, el sol y las nubes mostrándose intocables en la línea del horizonte. Había sido una locura desde el principio, el embarcarse en esa travesía sin saber nada una de la otra, el dejarse arrastrar por la atracción física. Anabelle no parecía comprender que para Tomie la aventura más que en el recorrido que hacían ahora radicaba en el camino que emprendía la relación de ellas dos.

Más de veinte minutos pasaron en mutismo, Tomie conduciendo y Billie mirando por la ventana.

—A los seis años era una linda niña —dijo Tomie rompiendo el silencio. De inmediato Anabelle la miró.

—¿Qué?

—A mi madre le encantaba ponerme vestidos rosados o variantes de ese horrible color, creo que por eso lo odio ahora tanto, y hacerme coletas altas, una a cada lado. Fue a los siete que me revelé y en una travesura corté con una tijera toda la ropa de nena cuando empecé a vestirme como quería. Mi papá me apoyó y a poco a poco mamá comprendió que su hija en vez de convertirse en una adolescente con demasiado maquillaje se convertiría en…

—En tú —interrumpió Billie. Lucía interesada, como una plática abismalmente distinta era lo que hubiese estado aguardando.

—En mí —hizo coro riendo brevemente—. No me dijo pero sé que fue un golpe duro de asumir para ella. Hoy en el centro comercial fue la primera vez que me vestí como una adolescente común… No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Tomie había contado un poco de su vida, revelando pormenores no especialmente significativos pero pormenores al fin. También tenía curiosidad sobre Anabelle, ¿cómo hacerle hablar? ¿Preguntárselo directamente?

—¿Qué hay de ti? —se obligó a interrogar—. ¿Cómo eras de niña?

—Probablemente no tan adorable como tú, y en definitiva no tan rosa —dijo Anabelle sin hacerse de rogar—. Desde que tuve uso de razón fui la oveja negra, la que siempre se metía en problemas. Crecí y tampoco fue tan diferente. —Billie no dijo más, bajando sus pies del tablero y encogiendo las piernas en el asiento—. Oye, ¿qué proyectos tienes? Ahora que la escuela ha finalizado.

La pregunta parecía salida de ningún lugar en particular y a pesar de ser una de las más “básicas”, de esas que se hacen al comienzo de una conversación, recién era planteada. Tomie pensó con vaguedad que eso solo destacaba la irrisoria cantidad de cosas que conocían una de la otra.

—Me instalaré en Berlín y seguiré una academia de artes. Me buscaré un trabajo para solventar gastos primarios lo que estudie y… veré qué más. No sé si eventualmente pueda sobrevivir de mis creaciones o me dedique a enseñar historia del arte en algún lado o lo que sea, pero por el momento ese es mi plan.

—Suena atrayente —sonrió Billie—. ¿Así que bellas artes? Eres toda una artista y lo tenías bien escondido.

Tomie encogió un hombro. Le urgía estirar las piernas o descansar un poco pero con su destino tan próximo se abstuvo de mostrar señales de lasitud o pedirle a Anabelle que condujera.

—Escondido no —negó—. En la escuela estuve en el club de arte desde el primer año y en varias ocasiones participé de las exposiciones de escultura y pinturas. ¿Tú qué harás?

Billie se pasó una mano por el pelo, y eso acompañado al silencio momentáneo, hizo que Tomie registrara lo obvio: Anabelle Kaulitz podía ser infranqueable cuando quería. ¿Así también lo había sido cuando estudiaban? ¿Había sido una persona solitaria o con amigos? Su curiosidad por los factores que desconocía seguía insulsamente intacta.

—Tal vez viajar por todo el mundo o pasar una temporada en Estados Unidos en una ramificación de la empresa de mi padre —dijo Billie como si fuera lo más soso del mundo—. Podría involucrarme aquí pero gracias a los cielos no es una posibilidad obligada porque el año que viene mi hermana regresa de su universidad en Inglaterra.

—¿No hay nada que disfrutes hacer para dedicarte a eso? —Tomie no demostraba la impresión que le provocaba ver una vez más cuán disímil era su vida de la de Anabelle. No obtener una respuesta le hizo suspirar—. Eres joven y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Sí, lo sé —Billie le sonrió—. ¿Estamos lejos? —añadió. Quería dejar ir el tópico y Tomie no se sentía quien para presionar.

—De hecho no. Seguiré la próxima entrada de tierra, luego caminamos un poco y habremos llegado. No es un sitio en la ciudad.

La tarde había caído y el sol estaba descendiendo al igual que la temperatura. Tomie detuvo el auto en donde el camino sin pavimentar era obstaculizado por un tronco caído y maleza, y con una sonrisa convincente y tomándole de la mano guió a Billie con confianza entre árboles tupidos. Anabelle le siguió maravillada por la naturaleza que parecía querer engullirlas y cuando menos lo esperaba, estaban en un claro y a unos metros de un lago de aguas cristalinas y que estaba tan límpido que reflejaba las nubes que colmaban el cielo.

—Esto es precioso.

—A mi padre le gustaba traernos cuando estábamos viajando —dijo Tomie sin soltarle de la mano y avanzando por un pequeño muelle de madera vieja—. Hay muchos lagos que rodean Munich pero este es especial por lo apacible. Pocos lo conocen.

Se sentaron al borde y Tomie se sacó los calcetines y los zapatos, sumergiendo los pies en el agua. Billie cruzó las piernas sin imitar sus acciones, reforzando su agarre en su mano.

—Venir aquí te debe de traer muchos recuerdos.

—Algunos, sí —sonrió Tomie—. Recuerdos felices. ¿No quieres nadar? El agua no está tan fría y nadie vendrá.

—¿Nadar? Hace tanto que no lo hago.

Tomie miró a Billie dubitativa. Si la memoria no le fallaba, una vez la había visto entrenar con el equipo de natación. No sabía si había participado en competencias o demás, sin embargo, sí recordaba la impresión que le había dado Anabelle en ropa de baño, aunque fuera la oficial de una pieza color negro y amarillo.

—Nadar es como andar en bicicleta —intentó—, ya sabes, jamás se olvida.

—Nunca he nadado desnuda, umh. Está bien, tú ganas.

Decisivamente Tomie ganó ya que Anabelle le hizo ponerse en pie y besándola le quitó la camiseta y desabrochó sus pantalones. Sin querer quedarse detrás, Tomie soltó uno a uno de los botones de la camisa de Billie y desabrochó el sujetador sin dificultad con una mano. Entre besos y caricias que iban creando una micro-atmósfera de calentura quedaron desnudas, piel a piel y dejando de lado el leve viento que corría y les escarapelaba los vellos.

—En una cama, ¿uh? —susurró Billie dejándose besar el cuello. Sus pechos colindaban rozándose en las partes precisas y las yemas de los dedos de Tomie estaban recorriéndole desde sus costillas hasta sus glúteos—. ¿Segura?

—En una cama, sí —dijo Tomie, separándose del cuello de Anabelle y pegando la boca a un pezón. Era tentador seguir, siquiera había espacio suficiente y habría libertad de movimiento, pero… Reuniendo su muy escasa voluntad, se abrazó a Billie y balbuceando “ahí vamos”, se lanzó al agua con la otra chica, quien solo atinó a soltar un grito sofocado de sorpresa.

Nadar para Tomie había sido algo para hacer los fines de semana con sus amigos, eso hasta que alcanzó la pubertad, entonces convirtiéndose en una actividad inusitada pero como había dicho, nadar no es algo que uno puede olvidarse de hacer. El agua _sí_ estaba fría y el corazón se le subió a la garganta, acelerándose más cuando Anabelle rodeó su cintura con sus piernas abrazándose a su cuello e intentó ahogarla en venganza.

—Me congelo —se quejó Billie cuando Tomie escapó de su agarre—. Si me enfermo pobre de ti que no seas mi dedicada enfermera de cabecera.

Manteniendo su distancia y recuperando su ritmo normal de respiración, Tomie se sintió que algo en su pecho crecía contemplando los dientes de Billie castañeando ligeramente, su maquillaje corrido, sus hombros desnudos.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó acercándose con precaución.

Billie asintió, y cuando estuvo a su alcance, la besó con lentitud tocándole todo a lo que sus manos pudieran llegar y pegando sus cuerpos lo más que se podía sin dejar de mantenerse a flote. Tomie se dejó llevar por el beso, por las caricias, sellando lo que ese día había representado, la revalidación redundante de su deseo de conocer a Anabelle, del deseo que parecía imponerse como un nexo cada vez más fuerte, sus diferencias, sus similitudes.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Billie voz temblorosa escurriéndose el cabello cuando salieron del agua y se vistieron sin secarse.

—Ahora mismo a buscar un hotel decente en Munich —contestó Tomie extendiendo la mano para que Billie la tomara, lo cual la otra chica hizo, y encaminándose hacia donde estaba el auto—. Después mencionaste Mannheim y Praga si no estoy equivocada.

—En Mannheim vive un buen amigo que no veo hace mucho, por eso se me ocurrió, pero sabes que lo dije por decir, y Praga… ¿No te gustaría salir del país?

A Tomie le gustaba. No tenían un curso conciso, sin embargo, tampoco era que se hubiera descartado la posibilidad de seguir viajando hasta llegar a alguna frontera, quizá seguir directo hasta estar en tierras francesas o suizas. Apretó la mano de Billie y dijo, “me gusta”, si se refería a la idea prevista, a la misma Billie, al contexto, o a la diversión con frustración con ansiedad, no sabía. Pero le gustaba, sí.


	6. La gente como tú lo encuentra fácil, a simple vista, caminando en el aire

A Tomie no le gustaba estar debatiendo ardua y silenciosamente lo terrible y a la par magnífica que había sido su idea de ir al lago y nadar en sus aguas heladas; lamentablemente, eso parecía ser lo único que lograba aislar su mente del frío que sentía. Se encontraban a pocos kilómetros de Munich y tenía que luchar para no apretar el acelerador a fondo para llegar más rápido. Anabelle, a su lado, estaba encogida en el asiento del copiloto, abrazándose a sus piernas y tampoco lucía con muchos ánimos para una conversación.

—Tus labios están de un color extraño —fue el comentario casual con el que Billie rompió su mutismo.

—Soy algo friolenta —reveló Tomie con un intento de sonrisa que falló penosamente. Ni bien habían llegado al auto se habían cambiado sus ropas húmedas por secas pero eso no era suficiente; necesitaba un baño caliente, lavarse y escurrirse sus rastas, y, en especial, sorber un café o té a punto de hervor.

El hotel en el que Billie insistió que se quedaran, un edificio de incontables pisos, con un nombre rimbombante y de aspecto lujoso, no hubiese sido la primera opción de Tomie, habituada como estaba a no derrochar dinero así como así, sin embargo, dada su casi hipotermia y que sabía que era tonto poner sus contemplaciones como trabas y más cuando parecía inminente que se iba a resfriar si no peor, acabaron en una habitación del piso catorce del tamaño de un departamento-estudio con una cama matrimonial y una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

—Deja que yo me encargue de pagar esto, ¿te parece? Has estado adelantándote a solventar más de la mitad de los gastos —dijo Billie apenas pasaron la tarjeta magnética.

—Como quieras. —Tomie se encogió de hombros. Solo una ojeada le servía para aceptar que esa era la suite más lujosa en la que se había hospedado y debía costar más euros de los que hubiese desembolsado por la estadía de un día, pero se hallaba exhausta y Anabelle le había dado a entender que su familia no tenía dificultades con el dinero.

Pidió ocupar primero el baño y estaba sacándose las calcetas húmedas cuando inesperadamente Billie se sentó en sus piernas, haciéndole detener. “Tú, yo, ducha ahora”, susurró contra su oído, sujetó su cabello y haló su cabeza hacia atrás sin mucha brusquedad, solo lo suficiente para poder besarla. Fue un beso que con rapidez se tornó apasionado, su lengua enredada en la suya causando un conocido tintineo en sus partes bajas. El beso se rompió con una mordida dada con ligereza en su labio inferior, y tan de repente como se había sentado en su regazo, Billie se levantó y con premeditada lentitud se apartó unos pasos para desabrocharse los jeans y bajarlos, mostrando su ropa interior que combinaba con su sujetador, como pudo ver cuando también se quitó la blusa cobriza que tenía. Ambos negros y con encaje, sin dejar demasiado a la imaginación entre la transparencia y la poca tela.

—¿Vas a hacerme un striptease? —sugirió esperanzada.

—Quizá —tentó. Anabelle giró, dándole la espalda, y llevó sus manos al broche del sujetador, abriéndolo y dejando caer la prenda al suelo. Volvió a girar para enfrentarla, cubriendo su busto con los brazos y sonriendo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso—. Si eres buena puede que hasta te haga un baile privado.

—¿Ah sí? —Tomie movía compulsivamente la lengua sobre el piercing de su labio.

A pesar de que seguía teniendo frío, más podía la anticipación. El deseo. Sí, habían tenido encuentros, muestras de lo que era compartir más allá de besos y caricias sugerentes, pero a su gusto no había sido más que eso, una probada. Comodidad, tiempo de sobra, Billie y ella; el resto se daría solo. Ahí mismo.

 Con un asentimiento ligero, la bella mujer que estaba a menos de metro y medio de distancia, primero removió uno de sus brazos y luego el otro, dejándose al descubierto. Sin romper el contacto visual que quemaba, quitó los largos mechones de su cabello azabache que le caían a los costados y se acarició ella misma con discreción, haciendo que sus pezones endurecieran más y que la respiración de Tomie se tornara agitada.

—Ven aquí. —Recibió una sonrisita en respuesta—. Eres como un sueño húmedo —murmuró en cuanto Anabelle estuvo a su alcance, sentada nuevamente en su regazo, esta ocasión una pierna a cada lado y luchando por quitarle su enorme camiseta que hizo contacto con el piso en un tirón.

—No creo ser  la _húmeda_ aquí —fastidió Billie, pasando los dedos entre el surco de sus senos, tocándole con pereza.

Tomie soltó un siseo mezcla rara de bufido y carcajada.

—Si quieres jugar así… —dijo con languidez y, aprovechando la posición, resbaló la palma de su mano exactamente en la entrepierna de Anabelle, sobresaltándola. La tela estaba húmeda y tenía el suficiente conocimiento para reconocer lo tan excitada que estaba, sus labios hinchados, sensibles al tacto. Con el pulgar rozó el clítoris, obteniendo un jadeo bajo—. Uhm —murmuró apreciativamente—. Creo que probé mi punto.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos —exteriorizó sin deliberarlo. Sin arrepentimientos.

—Qué poética —susurró Billie en burla, una burla que se desvaneció sin más al incorporarse  y volver a alejarse un poco, jugando con el filo de sus bragas.

Cuando la prenda estaba por llegar a los esbeltos muslos, algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró. Gruñó maldiciones y sacó el teléfono, contestando la llamada.  “Adelántate”, vocalizó sin sonido y Anabelle sonrió, incluso si se notaba la decepción. A decir verdad, Tomie dudaba que alguien estuviera más decepcionada que ella.

—Mamá —dijo contestando el saludo, volviendo a percibir el frío que se había desvanecido. Se levantó de la cama y caminó en círculos, escuchando el murmullo de la ducha.

 _—Pensé que ya no ibas a responder._

—No te preocuparía adrede, lo sabes. ¿Cómo están Gordon y tú?

—Han sido pocos días pero… —El tono empleado era suficiente. Tomie sonrió.

Como iba todo, era más que probable que cuando ella se marchara a Berlín, Gordon hiciera oficial su mudanza. Su madre no se quedaría sola como había pensado al inicio y ni se le ocurría salir con un discurso de “¿no crees que están yendo demasiado rápido?”, no había lugar. Simone era una mujer adulta con derecho a rehacer su vida.

—Ya sé, mamá, o me lo imagino. Es la etapa de luna de miel, ¿no? —dijo, más bromeando que en serio. Simone resopló por el teléfono pero no lo negó.

 _—Los trámites para recibir la herencia han acabado, todo está en orden —dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta retórica—. Sigue pareciéndome irreal que nos llegara el dinero así, tan inesperadamente. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Anabelle?_

—Nada relevante que contar —contestó con facilidad—, todavía no —añadió para que sonara creíble—. Hemos viajado sin parar, pasándola bien. Nos estamos conociendo y es divertido.

 _—¿Divertido? —inquirió Simone, como queriendo hacer hincapié para que su hija se explayara ._

—Divertido —repitió—. Ya sabrás los pormenores cuando regrese a casa.

El “está bien” que recibió no se escuchó tan convencido, sin embargo, Tomie no volvió a lo mismo. Era verdad que la relación con su madre era muy abierta, sí, igual tampoco era que estuviera inclinada a contarle sobre la irrefrenable atracción que había entre Billie y ella traducida a tensión sexual, un par de encuentros piel a piel y la previsión de recorrer todas las bases esa noche.

—Yo también te quiero —se despidió cuando su madre le contestó que debía colgar porque iba a salir a cenar.

El olor a lavanda cuando ingresó al cuarto de baño era mareante. Tomie cerró los ojos para percibir mejor el aroma antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí y sacarse la coleta, liberando así sus rastas que tenía atrapadas en una cola baja. También se quitó el pantalón, quedando solo en interiores.

—Hola —sonrió. Su mirada colisionó con la de Billie a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio impregnada de vaho. Notó las suaves formas femeninas, el largo cabello negro mojado…

El sonido de la ducha desapareció y de un momento a otro tenía a Anabelle desnuda sin el obstáculo que había representado el vidrio, el agua corriendo por cada centímetro de su piel. Se acercó y temblando dejó que manos húmedas le quitaran lo que le restaba de ropa.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que es una pérdida que tengas escondida tu figura entre un atuendo tan _masivo_?

Sí se lo habían dicho, de distintas formas y no pocas. Optó por no mencionarlo.

El grifo volvió a ser abierto. El agua estaba exageradamente caliente pero una vez que se acostumbró, era hasta disfrutable. Billie, con el jabón en sus manos, recorrió sus pechos con mansedumbre, viéndole fijamente. Que sus ojos no estuvieran delineados ni tuvieran rímel no le restaba fuerza a su mirada. Tomie no la detuvo, disfrutando de las caricias y del masaje que era el agua cayendo encima de su espalda. Sin decirle nada, Billie se inclinó y lamió uno de sus pezones. Al enderezarse, segundos después, su nariz estaba arrugada.

—Sabes a jabón.

Tomie rió. Sus carcajadas murieron y se convirtieron en un jadeo sofocado cuando la otra chica se le pegó, juntando sus torsos, y adhirió su boca a la suya mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados.

—Nos vamos a resfriar —musitó Tomi en el beso—, y te dije, sobre un colchón.

—Aburrida —fastidió Billie, pellizcándole las costillas.

No se molestó en replicar, apresurándose por aplicarse champú y enjuagárselo. Tomie podía tener muchos lados negativos pero aburrida no era uno de ellos. ¿Cómo decirle a Billie que la deseaba tanto que para verdaderamente sentirse satisfecha de ella necesitaba _todo_ lo que pudiera obtener? Quería recibir y entregar disfrute a pleno. Sin reparar mucho en secarse, dejaron diminutos charcos de agua en el suelo en su camino del baño a la cama. Anabelle le prestó su secadora de pelo y se ocupó de peinarse su propio cabello. La impaciencia se olisqueaba en el aire, y requería de fuerza de voluntad no lanzarse de inmediato. Era extraordinario como inclusive eso, una espera forzada, podía ser tan recreativa.

—¿Una semana atrás imaginabas que estarías conmigo en un hotel de lujo a varias horas de la tediosa ciudad esa? —La pregunta no quería respuesta, y Tomie no apagó el secador. Ambas tenían puestas batas proporcionadas por el hotel y se hallaban cerca—. Ir a esa estúpida fiesta fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho —agregó Billie musitando—. Ha sido suficiente —emitió, apagando el aparato y dejándolo descuidadamente en el suelo.

—Alguien tiene prisa.

—Alguien te tiene todas las jodidas ganas del planeta —estableció con descaro.

“Todas las jodidas ganas”, repitió mentalmente una, dos veces, tres, procesándolo. Billie había bajado la voz pero no la mirada, y de la más pura anticipación Tomie sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Había sido suficiente. Sí. Se levantó, dejando caer la bata a la vez que Anabelle abría la suya, dejando vislumbrar pedazos de piel. Por inercia, quiso apagar las luces pero se paralizó a medio camino. “Quiero verte, quiero que me veas”, le había dicho Billie días atrás.

—¿Vamos a hacer lo de la mañana? Porque fue muy bueno.

—Si te apetece. Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

El acoplamiento de sus cuerpos disparó todo tipo de sensaciones y no pasó ni un instante para que las piernas de Billie rodearan su cintura y la empujaran contra ella con los talones. Se apoyó en sus brazos y cedió a la insistencia, imponiendo un ritmo corto y seguido. El olor de lavanda que con tanto ímpetu había advertido antes le volvió a llegar, fortaleciendo sus movimientos. Se separó lo suficiente para escabullir una mano entre sus estómagos y seguir bajándola. La humedad que le recibió era enloquecedora y gruñó de satisfacción. Billie se encontraba tan ávida de su toque como ella por darlo, y un dedo, y luego dos se resbalaron sin dificultad alguna, siendo bien recibidos. Resistió la tentación de besarle y lamió uno de los pezones de Anabelle, previo a succionarlo con dedicación. Sin detener el vaivén de sus dedos, usó el pulgar para estimular el clítoris hinchado.

Todo estaba pasando vertiginosamente en cuestión de segundos. Siempre era pasmoso comprobar lo compatibles que eran, lo bien que se encajaban sin esfuerzo alguno; no lo diría en voz alta porque iba en contra de su creencia de que cada uno se trazaba su camino, pero Tomi empezaba a considerar que había sido cosa del destino embarcarse en un viaje corto y sin aparente significado. ¿Qué tal si esa aventura hecha sin objetivos culminaba en algo más? El pensamiento de que aquello distaba tanto de ser planeado seguía asustándola.

Se arrodilló para tener mejor un mejor ángulo y subió la mirada para enfocarla en Billie. Sus pechos se agitaban a su compás, su cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo y sus ojos y labios estaban entrecerrados, soltando una serie de gemidos bajos que no resonaban por toda la habitación, pero suficientemente altos para sus oídos, darle la certeza de estar haciendo todo lo que debía, e incluso más. Cuando sintió el interior de Billie contraerse rítmicamente y más humedad, besó su cuello, sin perderse cada ruidito de placer y su nombre siendo pronunciado de forma ahogada.

—¿Qué, cómo hiciste eso? —Anabelle hablaba entrecortadamente, sus ojos estaban muy grandes, su frente perlada de sudor y sus labios mostraban minúsculas marcas de mordidas. Se veía sexy.

No hizo más que un “uhm” vago que se perdió enseguida y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Fue tan… diferente. —Tomie llevó con calma la mano a la boca y saboreó un dedo. En definitiva ya sabía lo próximo que quería hacer—. Me gustó —dijo Billie, feliz, satisfecha, enderezándose y sentándose encima de sus piernas. Se inclinó sobre ella, estremeciéndola cuando su cabello rozó su piel, y besó su clavícula—. Aunque ya sabía que me iba a gustar.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Entonces Billie hizo lo que no hubiese anticipado aún contando con la oportunidad, descendió con agilidad y gracia hasta situarse por sus pantorrillas y con una sonrisa y resolución, besó su ombligo y bajó aún más. Sus lamidas en el mismo centro de su placer no fueron tímidas, tal vez no regulares pero con un entusiasmo que recompensaba cualquier inexperiencia. Tomie tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y limitarse a sentir porque sabía que se arrepentiría si se perdía del espectáculo que brindaba la otra chica.

—Billie —jadeó, advirtiendo que sus rodillas se sacudían al igual que sus caderas dando encuentro a la lengua, a los dos dedos que no sabía cuándo se habían unido a las caricias con la presión necesaria contra su clítoris.

En vez de detenerse por cansancio o lo que sea, Anabelle parecía cada vez más determinada y llegó el instante en el que Tomi no pudo mantener la cabeza erguida y cedió. Se había vuelto como una gelatina, no pensamientos coherentes, no contradicciones o miedos; únicamente quería sentir. Llegaría a un clímax que en vez de rehuirle iba en zancadas inevitables contra ella en una colisión inminente. Y así fue, se corrió con un gemido gangoso e irreconocible, sin tomarle cuidado a que Billie hubiese dejado de darle sexo oral, solo su pulgar donde lo necesitaba, y su boca repentinamente en la suya, compartiendo su sabor, su olor.

—Dios —suspiró.

—No —negó Billie, apoyando la mejilla en un brazo encogido y sonriendo—. Una chica sencilla que acaba de hacer exhibición de su talento natural para llevar al orgasmo a otra chica.

—Y carente humildad. —Tomie seguía sintiéndose como una masa sin músculos, y le tomó casi un minuto recuperarse—. Tengo hambre —dijo cuando en su pecho su corazón dejó de sentirse como si quisiera escaparse—. ¿Una pizza?

—Que no tenga nada dulce. Ah, y ordena también papas fritas y tajadas de limón —pidió Anabelle. Tomie se detuvo a mirarla por un milisegundo, y sonrió, estirándose para agarrar el teléfono y hacer el pedido—. Listo —informó en cuanto colgó—, dentro de media hora lo traen… Vaya, qué trillada eres, un cigarro luego de tener sexo.

Billie había ido por su bolso para rebuscar una cajetilla y un encendedor.

—No molestes, quería uno —le escuchó replicar,  expulsando el humo en su rostro al volver a tenderse a su lado.

—Niña mimada.

—¿Niña? —coreó con una sonrisa—. Así que media larga hora, me pregunto qué podríamos hacer.

Estaba en toda su gloriosa desnudez, sus pechos, su estómago plano, sus vellos rubio muy pajizo recortados a su alcance. Anabelle no era una niña, lo sabía, lo había probado con su propia boca y dedos. Esperó tolerantemente a que el cigarro llegase a la mitad para arrebatárselo, darle una calada veloz y luego apagarlo. Billie no reclamó cuando le hizo girar para abrazarla por detrás, adhiriéndose a su espalda y utilizando una mano para palpar uno de sus pechos, centrándose en el pezón mientras besaba el cuello cremoso completamente a su disposición.

—Se me ocurre algo —dijo arrastrando las sílabas. Sorteó una pierna entre las de Anabelle y empujó sus pelvis, buscando crearse fricción contra la piel firme de las nalgas. Un par de empujones le hizo acertar el punto correcto y no lo dejó ir, a la vez que llevaba su mano en dirección sur, pasando por el vientre de Billie—. Abre —musitó, siendo obedecida prontamente.

Poco después, Billie era una masa temblorosa entre sus brazos y por la postura podía sentir el aroma de su cabello recién lavado entremezclado con el de cigarrillos y el de excitación. El segundo orgasmo de la noche para ambas tuvo apenas una separación de segundos entre una y la otra, y Tomie cayó rendida, jadeante. Quiso decir algo, sin embargo, no pudo porque inesperadamente Billie estaba encima de ella, también jadeante, sonriente. Con ganas de más. El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue que ese rostro que tenía a meros centímetros era la combinación perfecta de provocación y belleza.

***

El Englischer Garten se extendía mucho más allá de lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar, basto y precioso con abundantes árboles inmensos coronados con nieve, caminos y grandes extensiones blancas por la nevada del día anterior. Había una cantidad considerable de personas paseando así como ellas, cada uno en lo suyo. Era agradable a pesar de que sentía las amígdalas del tamaño de pelotas de golf y el frío no ayudaba a la sensación de descompenso, sin embargo, cuando esa mañana  Anabelle le había dicho para visitar ese parque, no se negó.

Si no había querido o podido, todavía no sabía.

—Nunca había estado en invierno aquí —comentó, viendo el vapor que salía de su boca.

—Ni yo. Sabes, esto es como una cita. —Billie sonreía, y envolvió su brazo con el suyo—. Nuestra primera cita.

Tomie rió bajo, tomando la mano fría de su acompañante e introduciéndola dentro de su chaqueta, más por el frío que por lo que podrían decir los desconocidos.

—Pues hemos hecho todo en desorden. No reconocíamos la existencia de la otra hasta una fiesta a fin de curso, emprendimos un viaje prácticamente sin conocernos, hemos dormido juntas, y recién la cita.

—Míralo como algo anecdótico —ofreció Billie.

¿Eso no implicaría la contemplación de alguna especie de futuro? No, no era así. Tomie se forzó a no pensar de más. Se hacía un lío, y eso era todavía más peligroso que no ponerle riendas al gusto que tenía por Anabelle, lo cual era precisamente lo que estaba dejando a su libre albedrío para que creciera cuanto quisiese.

—¿Crees que podamos tener una segunda cita? —escuchó a Billie preguntar de imprevisto. Habían seguido por un sendero de estatuas cubiertas en nieve, y a lo lejos se veía una casa-monumento con una cúpula en cuya dirección la que decidieron encaminarse.

—No veo qué no.

—Una cita convencional.

—Creí que no te gustaba nada convencional —dijo sin premeditarlo. Una fruncida de ceño de parte de Anabelle le hizo morderse el labio inferior y apretar sin querer la mano que seguía sujetando dentro de su chaqueta.

Hubo una negación vocal, medio áspera, y Tomie se sintió incómoda, como si hubiera viciado el aire con su afirmación. Lo peor era que no comprendía el porqué si Anabelle era la que insistía en lo ridículo de etiquetar cada aspecto, la que parecía ser excéntrica, que tenía todo y nada a la vez. Era ella la que tenía una reputación negra como una sombra atada a sus talones.

—Defíneme convencional —pidió al final, cuando el silencio fue demasiado para su gusto.

—Cena en un lindo sitio, quizá una película y un beso de buenas noches. —Tomie la miró de soslayo, mostrando una sonrisa débil—. No me veas de esa manera, porque sí, solo un beso de buenas noches, sin excepciones para ti —Anabelle suspiró con falso dramatismo, su aliento difuminándose con rapidez—. ¿Has tenido esa clase de citas?

Las había tenido. Cenas, tomar un café, ir a ver una película y besarse en las últimas filas en vez de prestar verdadera atención a lo que pasaban en la pantalla gigante, tener otra cuota de besos en el auto, tal vez tentar hasta dónde ir en sus caricias. Reír, hablar de gustos, comprobar qué se tenía en común y tantear si habría más citas o si sería un si te veo no te conozco.

—Sí, varias.

—¿Muchas? —Tomie tuvo que ponerse a deliberar, sacar cuentas, y como su silencio se prolongaba, Anabelle movió la mano que tenía libre en un “olvídalo”—. Mejor ni pregunto cuál es tu número mágico, que si no sabes con cuántas mujeres has salido dudo que sepas con cuántas te has acostado.

Había sido por espacio de un año o algo así, cuando recién experimentaba a fondo su sexualidad, que se había dejado llevar por cuánta chica le había dado entrada y había considerado atractiva. Habían sido besos en cantidades industriales, toqueteos que no siempre culminaron en intimidad, pero la otra muchacha tenía razón, no sabía con precisión un número, quizá sí un aproximado. Tomie quedó incriminadoramente callada, y sus mejillas se colorearon, hasta que tragó en seco.

—¿Tú sí podrías decirme con cuánta gente has tenido sexo?

—Sí —dijo Billie, inflexible, casi ácida. La razón se le perdía como estar caminando entre la bruma y sus amígdalas le parecían más inflamadas que antes; Tomie tosió y su garganta le raspó, poniéndole una mueca en la cara—. ¿Estás bien? Sería mejor que tomes algo caliente, y supongo que también tienes hambre. Vamos a buscar dónde desayunar.

Dieron media vuelta, retornando hacia donde el auto estaba estacionado. Eventualmente, la desazón de su conversación se desvaneció, y sin tocar el mismo tema de nueva cuenta, retomaron su charla. Pero era indiscutible que habían llegado a un terreno fangoso.

Tomie recordaba cuando las primeras habladurías de Billie relativas a las locas aventuras sexuales que había tenido en su antigua escuela habían llegado a ella. En un mundo donde los chismes siempre habían sido pan de cada día no fue tan resaltante; sí llegó a serlo cuando, meses después, los cuchicheos no habían cesado  y, más bien lo contrario, parecían volverse cada vez más perversos y cuantiosos. ¿Acaso cabía la posibilidad de que fueran falsos? Recordó el incidente en el Bernard’s con el chico ebrio que había confesado que había inventado un rumor que había contado a quien quisiese escucharle.

Por más que en su estómago se instaló la curiosidad avivada, no se instó a interrogar. Habría ocasión más oportuna, se decía, justificando su reticencia a plantear algo que podría provocar la ira de Anabelle.

Fue una pequeña cafetería con bonita decoración de posada antigua y un letrero gigante de madera en su puerta la elegida para detenerse. Cada una pidió lo que se le apeteció y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas vacías que daban hacia la calle.

El sonido de una canción que había aprendido a identificar como una de Christina Aguilera luego de una plática que giraba alrededor de divas producto norteamericano fue el que rompió el ambiente.

—Es tu teléfono. —Anabelle dijo que lo sabía. Era obvio que no atendería la llamada. Las luces de Tomie se iluminó—. ¿Qué tantas trabas te pusieron para que vinieras conmigo?

Billie ladeó la cabeza, estudiando si contarle y suspiró, apoyando el rostro en su mano y desviando la mirada.

—No fue fácil —admitió—, y más por el funeral de mi abuela, no decirle un último adiós. Mi mamá no tuvo reparos en sacar de debajo de la alfombra todos los problemas que he provocado y bueno, ni culparla, que he hecho cosas de las que no estoy tan orgullosa.

Tomie asintió, sabiendo en propia carne lo que era eso. No podía decirse que su pasado era oscuro, lleno de disturbios y embrollos de una noche, pero distaba mucho de ser blanco o siquiera plomizo. Eso mismo le había enseñado a creer en grises y no únicamente en dos extremos irreconciliables. Hasta ahí era claro, pero entonces le entraba la incertidumbre de hasta dónde Anabelle era una cajita de sorpresas. De nuevo la curiosidad emplazada en su estómago se removió, haciéndole sentir el mismo vacío físico que tenía cuando no comía a sus horas.

Una camarera se acercó trayéndoles sus órdenes y Tomie le sonrió, agradeciéndole.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —quiso saber ni bien estuvieron solas. Quería saber, realmente quería. Recibió una ojeada rápida, ilegible.

—Varias —dijo alzando un hombro y moviendo la cucharilla en su café—. Por eso me mudé con la abuela dejando en Hamburgo mis amigos y mi escuela.

—¿Te mudaste? ¿No fue decisión de tus padres? —siguió interrogando. Intentaba no lucir como una entrometida tomando sorbos de café, pero sabía que su lenguaje corporal la delataba. Sus ganas de saber resaltaban a distancia.

—No, fue mía, quería cambiar de aire. Cuando les avisé no les gustó, supongo que pensaron que iba a hacerle la vida imposible a mi abuela o algo así, pero como la compañía le venía bien porque las enfermeras contratadas para cuidarla cambiaban cada mes y ella intervino a mi favor, me salí con la mía. —Billie sonrió con calidez ante esto, la primera sonrisa desde que su conversación había tomado ese rumbo—. La abuela era difícil.

Haciendo memoria, Tomie podía recordar que su mamá le había dicho algo al respecto, las historias que corrían sobre la abuela Kaulitz señalaban que podía hacer llorar a las pobres muchachas que la atendían por su carácter demasiado acre, lo cual tenía su dosis de gracia debido a que la señora era octogenaria y una artritis que la incapacitaba.

—Era su nieta favorita —siguió Billie y sorbió de la pajilla de su jugo de naranja antes de seguir—: Le gustaba decir que le recordaba mucho a cuando era joven —sonrió, sus ojos, en contradicción, resplandecieron con tristeza—, la misma energía y capacidad de meterse en problemas. Su misma nariz y ganas de aventurarse.

El brillo de los ojos de Anabelle se transformó en dos lágrimas solitarias rodando por sus mejillas las cuales Tomie limpió con una servilleta gentilmente, alargando su mano por encima de la pequeña mesa. Por dentro estaba mórbidamente fascinada por ese súbito requiebro.

—No me he permitido llorar su pérdida. No es lo que hubiera querido —dijo a modo de justificación. Sonrió y se pasó los pulgares por los ojos como si quisiese asegurarse de no tener manchas de maquillaje.

—Billie… —susurró. Estaba conmovida—. Probablemente eso es lo que necesites.

—Pero no es lo que quiero —rebatió terca, y exhaló—. ¿Sigue en pie ir a Mannheim y de ahí a Praga? Mannheim está a unas tres horas.

El cambio de conversación era brusco, sin embargo, Tomie no presionó. Esa mañana estaba resultando ser sorpresa tras sorpresa: primero había sido lo de la cita, la parte convencional y dentro de lo ordinario que Billie había revelado tener; luego, la duda renacida de qué tan cierto y falso eran todos los rumores que se habían expandían como pólvora arruinando su nombre. Y ahora eso. Recién advertía hasta dónde el prejuicio y el concepto que se había estado formando de Anabelle Kaulitz podrían ser erróneos.


	7. El cielo te envió a mí, a mí, a mí

Era el mismo corredor oscuro, interminable que tan conocido le era. Haberlo transitado innumerable veces no calmaba la ansiedad que tenía atrapada en la garganta como pequeñas piedrecillas que no podía tragar ni expulsar y que le hacían dificultoso el respirar. Esto empeoró cuando su cuerpo se paralizó sin dejarla avanzar más e imágenes salidas de la misma nada pasaron frente a sus ojos unas tras otras. Pudo ver a su padre sonriéndole, ayudándole para que aprendiera a montar bicicleta cuando tenía seis años. Hizo bien en no dejarse llevar por la familiaridad porque solo segundos después presenciaba cómo esa sonrisa mutaba a terror puro y la bicicleta se transformaba en fierros retorcidos de un auto destrozado; su papá estaba en el medio, su rostro se mostraba agonizante por el dolor y su sangre manchaba su ropa y borboteaba de su boca.

Los ojos se le abrieron al sentir que era ligeramente sacudida y se sentó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! —Estaba sudorosa y llorosa. Desubicada.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —dijo Anabelle en tono tranquilizador, obligándola a que volviese a tenderse en la cama y acariciándole los brazos en un gesto confortante.

Claro que había sido eso. La sangre a borbotones y la expresión de su papá no habían sido reales. Apretó los párpados, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para deshacerse de la sensación de impotencia y desconsuelo. Tosió, la garganta le raspó  e hizo una mueca. No había estado en el accidente, lo suyo solo eran imaginaciones vívidas de lo que seguramente había sido por lo que escuchó cuando su madre fue avisada.

—¿No me quieres contar? —preguntó Billie en el mismo tono quedo. Había pasado casi un minuto.

—No hay nada que contar —expresó con voz rota, limpiándose las lágrimas contenidas que le enturbiaban la mirada. Billie no había querido hablar a fondo de sus asuntos familiares, ella tampoco quería—. Hay que salir.

—Se supone que debías…

—Quién está resultando aburrida ahora —interrumpió, incorporándose sobre un codo y acercándose a la otra chica. Las imágenes perturbadoras seguían reproduciéndose en su mente y debía sacarlas de ahí. Sin dejar que hubiera réplica a su provocación, besó a Anabelle sujetándole del rostro con la mano que tenía libre, mordió su labio inferior, succionó su lengua y se dejó llevar. El beso duró lo suficiente para alejarla de los fantasmas de su pesadilla, concentrándose en tocar, lamer y desatar el deseo puro y duro que con solamente tener cerca a Anabelle se formaba.

—Tomie —murmuró Billie cuando separó los labios. Se hallaba encima de ella, entre sus piernas que se habían separado para darle espacio y empujando hacia abajo a ritmo errático. Ambas estaban con jeans, y el calor que se respiraba era intenso.

Luego de haber desayunado, Billie había notado que sus indicios de resfriado eran peores de lo que parecían, e insistió en que se quedaran siquiera una noche más en el hotel para que pudiera descansar y no empeorara. “Mannheim no está descartada, solo postergada”, le había sonreído. Tomi ni intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer. Habían caminado un poco más antes de regresar a la suite y ponerse a ver una película.

—Me encantaría desnudarte y lamerte cada centímetro de piel —dijo ronca, no era relevante si era porque su garganta estaba inflamada o por la libido. En contradicción, detuvo sus movimientos.

—Pero —intervino Billie con una sonrisa que entraba en conflicto en cómo su cuerpo había respondido a sus palabras. No se hubiera negado a nada, lo podía afirmar en sus pupilas dilatadas por el apetito.

Y sí, había un pero. Empujó las caderas dos veces más, sintiendo los latidos acelerados y estremecimientos que se centraban en su entrepierna. La ropa era un obstáculo desesperante ahora que sabía lo que era estar piel con piel, sin embargo, aún podía paladear el mal sabor del sueño. Se dejó caer al costado, cuidando de no aplastar a Anabelle.

—Pero si comenzamos algo no vamos a dejar la habitación —completó. En gran parte era cierto, así que no mentía tan descaradamente—. Salgamos y al volver… —calló insinuante.

El silencio las cubrió por un rato más. En la televisión se mostraba el menú del DVD de la película que estaban viendo cuando Tomie había quedado dormida y el sol evidenciaba que todavía no pasaba de la media tarde. Billie se rehízo su cola baja que se había deshecho y sacó del mini bar una lata de Coca cola para cada una.

—No vas a poder evitar que pregunte, lo siento. ¿Tienes pesadillas muy seguido?

—Lo suficiente para tenerlas siempre presentes pero no tan seguido como para que me atormenten e impidan dormir. —La preocupación que mostraba Billie le hizo tomar aire y seguir. _Quería_ continuar—. No siempre sueño con mi padre, a veces son situaciones más banales convertidas en malos sueños por mi subconsciente. Nada grave.

—Si tú lo dices… —Billie no lucía convencida. Bebió otro sorbo de la lata y la dejó en el velador. Se echó y utilizando el control volvió la pantalla del televisor a su parilla normal de canales—. ¿Aún quieres salir? —Asintió—. Sé a dónde podemos ir, me acordé que tengo un conocido en la ciudad. Duerme un rato más, me quedaría aquí velando tus sueños —dijo contra su oído, demasiado tentadora, abiertamente invitante a cumplir eso de no salir de la suite.

Tomie estuvo tentada a relegar a segundo plano su propia enfermedad y vacío en el estómago para cumplir lo que había dicho antes. Pero tomar un antigripal y acurrucarse contra Billie le hizo caer en una inconsciencia negra en la que no hubo más pesadillas sangrientas o tormentosas, por el contrario, fue capaz de obtener el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

***

Había pasado muchos meses dese su última salida. Con lo ocurrido con Ebba se había confinado a su casa e incluso antes de eso habían sido bastante contadas las ocasiones en las que su ex-novia le había dejado ir por su cuenta entre celos y una desconfianza para la que no había dado soga de dónde tirar. Tomie enarcó una ceja ante su propia cavilación y miró de soslayo a Billie que contemplaba las calles concentrada para ubicarse. ¿En verdad estaba yendo por su cuenta? No tenían un rótulo en sus frentes, recién se conocían, sin embargo, estaban en una aventura, y aquello era algo, como una experiencia que las unía. “Detente, es demasiado contraproducente”, se ordenó a sí misma.

—Doble a la siguiente salida. De aquí a la izquierda, y siga derecho hasta ese letrero luminoso —indicó Anabelle. Tomie miraba los alrededor, curiosa de a qué lugar se dirigían.  No había logrado más comentario que un vago _vas a divertirte_.

—¿Urban House?

—Ese mismo. Es el club de un conocido. —Mientras buscaba dónde aparcar su auto, Billie se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y giró hacia ella—. Te ves linda con tu bufanda roja y tus mejillas y nariz que hacen juego, pero en sí tienes una apariencia que pertenece más a que estés rodeada de cobertores hasta las orejas y tomar mucho líquido. ¿No preferirías regresar y…?

—No —cortó, apagando el motor—. No quiero arruinar los planes. La pasaremos bien —agregó cuando descendieron del vehículo. Anabelle, a diferencia de ella que iba con su ropa ancha de siempre, llevaba un vestido negro de varias capas y una simple chaqueta de corte militar del mismo color. Sus botas no tenían un tacón alto pero le superaba en altura—. Y debo lucirte —murmuró bromeando. La sonrisa que se pintó en su boca desdeñada la realidad de lo que era o no.

—Supongo que esto es un no.  —Su sonrisa fue correspondida y emprendieron la caminata, un brazo cálido bien sujeto del suyo.

Aunque a la salida del club había gente haciendo cola para ingresar, Anabelle fue hacia la entrada y saludó con confianza al hombre de proporciones gigantescas que cuidaba la puerta y preguntó por un tal Kristian. Tomie estuvo inquieta toda la conversación del desconocido y Billie, y lo estuvo todavía más cuando las dejaron entrar y varios en la fila de espera se quejaron.

El brazo de Billie estaba firme en el suyo para no separarse y al llegar a la barra se sentía con mejor disposición. Desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello; el ambiente estaba cargado y el calor podría amenazar con sofocarla si seguía tan abrigada. En una tarima en lo alto había un DJ y la música hacía retumbar cada centímetro del sitio tan saturado de personas que había sido difícil avanzar sin chocarse con alguien. Había luces de todos los colores y la diversión parecía garantizada.

—Kris es el dueño. El vigilante le iba a avisar que estaba aquí, puede que lo veamos —le informó Billie acercándose a su oreja para hacerse oír por encima del ruido después de ordenar dos cervezas—. Salió con mi hermana por unos meses y nos volvimos buenos amigos.

No hubo pasado ni un cuarto de hora cuando un individuo joven, con barba poblada y del tamaño de una torre se les aproximara. La presentación fue llana, “Tomie, Kris; Kris, Tomie”, y seguida por una charla prácticamente a gritos que no le interesó escuchar dándole sorbos generosos de su cerveza y mirando el gentío. No era demasiado inteligente de su parte estar tomando la bebida helada pero su garganta no le estaba molestando y la poca congestión de su nariz había desaparecido; aparte, jamás había sido de obedecer las indicaciones de no mezclar alcohol con pastillas y seguía viva.

—Hola, lindo —una voz femenina la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Lindo? Soy mujer —contestó logrando que la chica que se le acercaba insinuante retrocediera.  Su vestimenta podría confundir a cualquiera, cedía eso, sin embargo, ni sus facciones o comportamiento la revelaban como hombre. Tal vez eran las luces quienes habían dado pie a la confusión.

—¿Eres…? —Sin terminar de hablar la muchacha soltó una risa boba cubriéndose la boca—. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás sin compañía?

Viendo que el hecho de no ser hombre no había hecho que se regresara por donde había venido, Tomie la estudió sin disimulo de arriba abajo. Era una rubia que le llegaba al hombro con jeans y una blusa con un escote generoso, facciones agraciadas y sosteniendo un coctel amarillo con un sombrillita. Le daba el visto bueno para recreación.

Sin embargo, ¿estaba sin compañía?

Anabelle seguía hablando con Kris pero al voltear el rostro Tomie se cruzó de lleno con su mirada y probando a atisbar alguna señal de recelos no falló. Su estómago saltó ante el flash de lo que había ocurrido en la tarde, ante lo que podía ocurrir esa misma noche. De pronto, lo que le había contado Andi de lo que ponían de Billie en las paredes del baño de hombres en la escuela, y lo que ella misma había visto que escribían en el de chicas, le invadió.

—No sé cómo interpretar tu silencio —llamó su atención la chica rubia, volviendo a inclinarse demasiado para ser escuchada y tomando de su cóctel con serenidad en una actitud que no le cabía duda había servido con incalculables personas—. Quizá quieras bailar y ahí decides —añadió. Su flirteo rozaba tanto la inocencia que alimentó su creencia de que sabía bastante bien lo que hacía.

—Quizá —dijo. Tomó más cerveza.

Lo cierto era que no quería despegar los pies de donde estaba. La muchacha, Sarah, como le dijo que se llamaba luego de dejarle entrever que la puerta estaba abierta para que siguiera tentándola, era bonita y su gusto por ella parecía auténtico. Pero no era Anabelle Kaulitz, no tenía sus piernas kilométricas y probablemente no emitía esos sonidos que estaba aprendiendo a memorizar al llegar al orgasmo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Bailamos? Me encanta esta canción. —Esa insistencia empezaba a crisparle. Miró el escote con desfachatez e iba a contestar cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en una de sus rastas.

Los ojos de Billie fueron como flechas llenas de fastidio cuando se posaron en Sarah, quien se mostró intimidada y torció los labios en una sonrisa fallida y retrocedió un paso. Tomie ahogó una risa, y supo que poniéndose en sus zapatos, frente a alguien de apariencia tan impresionante como Anabelle al que se sumaba su altura superior y el menosprecio, estuviera igual o peor.

—Lo siento —se obligó a intervenir—. Sí tengo compañía.

La fisonomía de Sarah que hacía momentos había estado concentrada en querer cautivarle se transfiguró a una de humillación tal que Tomie sintió lástima por ella y culpabilidad por estar haciéndole pasar por eso. Billie descartó su presencia con facilidad y volvió a jalarle del cabello.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pobre. —Billie se puso delante de ella, cercándola contra la barra. La otra chica se había desvanecido—. ¿Y dónde está Kris?

—Me preguntó por mi hermana, le conté, hablamos otro poco y luego, en un pestañeo, estás con otra. Yo quiero ser la única por hoy, nada de rubias desabridas.

El juego de luces, la música, las cervezas que burbujeaban en sus venas no le permitieron dilucidar si es que Billie iba en serio o no, pero aún si no fuera así, por ella estaba bien. Kris no volvió a aparecerse y como siguieron hablando, riendo entre ellas y categóricamente ignorando a cualquier tipo hazmerreír que se aproximara, la impresión de que eran las dos versus el resto se acomodó en su pecho, expulsando sus tontos recelos hasta lo más hondo para que fueran confrontados después. Mucho después, preferiblemente luego de la resaca que seguro tendría por lo mucho que estaba consumiendo.

—Deberías darle alguna tregua a la cerveza —dijo Billie contra sus labios.

De alguna manera le había arrastrado hacia la pista de baile sin oír sus negativas y sus patéticos intentos de establecer que era dos pies izquierdos. La canción que pinchaba el DJ era fuerte, movida, así que la explicación para que tuviera unas manos en su trasero no era plausible pero entre sus pechos aprisionados contra los suyos por lo cerca que se encontraba y el súbito beso que recibió, no le interesaba. Posiblemente Billie tuviera razón, aceptó cuando sus dos pies izquierdos se sentían más torpes de lo usual y solo le concernía tocar con desvergüenza todo a lo que llegaba de la chica entre sus brazos.

—Vámonos, no quiero dar espectáculos gratuitos.

No cuestionó ni opuso resistencia cuando la bufanda y su abrigo le fueron puestos. Reaccionó cuando sintió el frío en plena cara y Billie le pedía las llaves de su auto con una sonrisa, “yo no he tomado, no pongas esa cara”. No halló razón para no creerle. Tenía alcohol en las venas y su cuello no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al sostener su cabeza recta.

—Eres tan linda y tierna —le dijo Billie y le acarició la mejilla con cariño en cuando le ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tú lo eres más —murmuró, arrugando la nariz ante la palabra.

—Oh, no tierna —contradijo Anabelle hablando contra su oído, estirándose sin dificultad sobre los asientos—. Puede que sexy pero no linda.

Tomie dominó una pequeña risa infantil. Su mundo daba vueltas, y cuando escuchó que la llave fue puesta en la ignición, se recostó en el asiento. La boca la tenía pastosa.

—Sabes, a veces me pregunto qué tanto has hecho —confesó. Su lengua no se trababa, era un alivio—. No sé si me gustaría enterarme.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Billie se escuchaba calmada, como si esperase que la interrogante fuese planteada desde hacía mucho atrás. Tomie dijo que sí quería—. Me fui de casa unos meses antes de ir donde mi abuela y estuve por mi cuenta un período. Probé muchas sustancias, mucha… gente, situaciones. —El sonido de los autos había disminuido súbitamente, al igual que lo cansados que sentía los ojos—. No sé, viví mucho en poco tiempo. Mis padres me buscaron bajo tierra y mar, y cuando me encontraron no puse resistencia para volver.

A grandes rasgos, eso no se escuchaba grave, sin embargo, Tomie sabía bien que en los detalles estaba la información. La velocidad con la que conducía Anabelle subió poco a poco pero no alcanzó a sobrepasar el límite que había impuesta en esa avenida. Se enderezó en el asiento y apoyó su frente en la ventana fría queriendo aclararse. Finalmente, preguntó por qué había escapado de su casa.

—Creo que es algo evidente —apuntó Billie con su misma parsimonia, poniendo solo una mano en el manubrio. Manejaba con soltura—. Las exigencias de mis padres, lo perfecta que es mi hermana y cómo no encajaba con ellos. ¿Recuerdas el amigo de mi padre con el que perdí la virginidad? Lo frecuenté un poco después de eso antes de que se casara y él me sembró la idea pero no hice nada de inmediato. No sé si por cobarde o qué.

—Qué imbécil —masculló.

No sabía si se lo decía a Billie por dejarse influenciar por alguien, o al tipo desconocido que a su juicio no podía tener una moral demasiado alta como para haberse acostado con la hija menor de edad de uno de sus amigos. Era a ambos, no tenía que reflexionarlo mucho. La conversación quedó muerta luego de su insulto y Tomi no buscó retomarla. Cuando el ascensor arribó a su piso se encontraba más sobria que cuando había salido del club.

Así como sabía que prefería planear de antemano y ser una maniática para que todo se cumpliera como lo quería, o como sabía que podía enfurecerse épicamente y no aceptar motivos ni circunstancias, también sabía sus aspectos positivos, como tener el tener un corazón inmenso y preferir no ser prejuiciosa. Anabelle había tenido sus motivaciones para hacer lo que había hecho, y ahora solo conocía una porción del todo. Por eso apenas ingresaron a la habitación la besó, saboreó sus labios con brillo recién aplicado y adhirió su entalle al suyo.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre —susurró Billie cuando se separó. No lucía enfadada.

—Es la cerveza —contradijo, entretenida en acariciar a la otra chica en la cintura y subir con deliberada tranquilidad.

Hizo que Billie volteara dándole la espalda cuando le sacó la chaqueta y le besó la nuca, compartiendo el estremecimiento. Fue cuando quiso avanzar a la cama que su cuerpo le falló, mareándose y teniendo que ser auxiliada para no terminar de bruces en el suelo, y que aceptó que esa calentura que tenía no provenía únicamente de su deseo. Si bien le fue bastante frustrante tener que requerir de ayuda para lavarse los dientes y ponerse pijamas cuando lo que quería era algo más, al ser arropada quedó como peso muerto por la enfermedad.

***

Se encontraba desnuda, solo una bufanda verde de punto rodeando su cuello y los dedos de Anabelle zigzagueando entre sus pechos y su vientre. Como consecuencia de la noche anterior, aparte de una pequeña resaca, había descubierto que el resfrío que había tenido y casi estaba desapareciendo, había empeorado. Esa parte suya, la de persona enferma, el volverse quejumbrosa y caprichosa, era una con la que únicamente su madre y Ebba habían tenido que lidiar. Gran parte de la mañana había intentado comportarse pero cuando Billie le había llevado cápsulas de la farmacia en vez de grageas o jarabe, fue inevitable que se hiciera un ovillo, negándose a tomar el remedio para los síntomas de su gripe.

—Te estás comportando como una niña de mamá —había bufado Billie.

—No me importa. —Y en verdad no le importaba por la fiebre y el malestar.

Pero había resultado que así como Anabelle había conocido esa parte oculta de ella, Tomie también había podido toparse con otra parte del carácter de su compañera de viaje: su paciencia de enfermera dedicada que de un segundo a otro podía evaporarse y tornarla implacable. Por eso mismo había tomado las pastillas a pesar de su resistencia inicial, y también había bebido líquidos y tomado una sopa de pollo mandada a hacer en las cocinas del hotel.

Tomie no podía quejarse porque pasada una larga siesta producida por las pastillas como efecto secundario, al despertarse cuando la noche caía y las calles empezaban a ser iluminadas por las luces artificiales, se había sentido persona de nuevo sin rastros de resaca y con buen ánimo.

El sexo había sido iniciativa suya al ver a Anabelle con el cabello suelto, una camiseta sin mangas dejando a la vista las tiras de su sujetador verde petróleo y en general ropa ligera, como si afuera de lo templada que estaba la suite por la calefacción no azotara el invierno en forma de nieve y bajas temperaturas.

—¿No estás provocando por gusto? —inquirió Billie cuando la atrajo hacia ella, rodeó su cadera e introdujo una mano en la falda diminuta que estaba usando. Sonreía, y Tomie no pudo reconocer en ella a la chica que con ojos fieros le había impuesto tomar las pastillas a base de poca amabilidad.

La pregunta era demasiado válida. La sensación de enfermedad reptaba en su piel sin dejarla en paz y sabía que una ducha se asemejaría a ambrosía. Sin embargo, a la par había algo más, y ese algo más superaba lo pegajosa que se sentía por la fiebre que había tenido.

—¿Ahora que estoy enferma no quieres?

Nuevamente, la niña en ella salió a brote. Anabelle le había mirado divertida y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía desvestida de la cintura para abajo. Podía atribuírselo a estar convaleciente pero era una excusa, se había dejado quitar, prenda a prenda, con agilidad, ansiosa y con los brazos como si no tuvieran vida a sus lados.

—No, la verdad es que no andas con tu mejor facha —declaró Billie concluyente, sus dedos dejando una sensación quemante en la piel de sus muslos interiores—. Tu nariz está rojiza y el olor a Vick Vaporub no es atrayente, pero estás equivocada si crees que no voy a poder contigo en estas condiciones. Tampoco esperes que te tenga merced.

“Mucho habladuría, nada de acción”, había incitado. Oh, y para qué. Sus brazos habían adquirido movimiento pero no más que para asirse a la cabecera de la cama y ni siquiera así había evitado darse contra la superficie dura numerosas oportunidades. Había sido lento y la garganta que había dejado de rasparle comenzó a hacerle doler ante sus sonidos graves, desafinados y continuos.

—¿Estás bien? —había jadeado Billie, su aliento muy cerca a su mejilla, su cabello cayendo sobre las dos como un manto. Sus dedos estaban en su interior y sus piernas apresaban una suya, haciéndole sentir ahí lo húmeda y caliente que estaba.

—No he estado mejor —consiguió contestar.

En gran parte era cierto. La parte superior de su pijama quedó olvidada en el piso cuando el clímax la atravesó con crudeza desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies, dejándola respirando agitada y la cabeza dándole vueltas. La decoración de la habitación siguió virando hasta que cerró los párpados y aguardó a que la tenue capa de transpiración desapareciera.

—Eres insoportable cuando tienes fiebre, ¿no? —farfulló Billie cubriéndola y provocando que abriese un ojo para verla al hacerle incorporarse lo justo para ponerle una bufanda suya en el cuello.

—No, no cuando tengo fiebre sino cuando estoy enferma o me duele mucho algo. No estoy hecha para las dolencias —aclaró con gravedad observando cómo Anabelle se quitaba su falda y ropa interior hasta quedar igual de desnuda que ella. “El pecado encarnizado”, bufó mentalmente, su zona más íntima contrayéndose por el recuerdo, por la realidad, por la perspectiva.

—Eres todo un caso, uh. Por cierto, he pagado otro día más de la habitación; supongo que para mañana estarás repuesta lo suficiente para continuar el viaje. O lo que queda.

—Te lo pagaré —dijo, presintiendo que se iba a dejar a vencer otra vez por el sueño. Se hundió en las mullidas almohadas.

—No, el dinero…

—Nadie mencionó dinero.

En la boca de Billie se formó una “o” seguida por una sonrisa traviesa que se acentuó y se dejó abrazar, acomodándose junto a ella. Por un instante pensó que una ducha sonaba aún mejor que antes pero descartó el pensamiento con celeridad. Dudaba que pudiese sostenerse y en regla general no le gustaba depender tanto de alguien.

—Estás en lo cierto, gatito.

—Gatito —repitió Tomie, bostezando. Tenía hambre pero eso también podía esperar—. Qué cursi. Y de todos modos, entre las dos tú eres la gata aquí —dijo poniendo especial esmero en no escucharse ofensiva.

Billie rió y maulló, fingiendo un zarpazo con sus uñas cortas que se encontraban barnizadas en verde. Al percatarse de la mirada que tenía Tomie, su risa volvió a transformarse en una sonrisa juguetona, y restregó sus pechos con su brazo susurrando lo bien que la estaba pasando. Tomie devolvió la sonrisa, sin comentar sobre el vértigo que de súbito sintió embotando sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo descansar. Aquello no era producto de la enfermedad ni de no haber probado alimento sólido en tantas horas. Era la intimidad. Otra corta distancia había sido recorrida en conocer sobre Anabelle, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Ni de cerca. Saber _algo_ simplemente le inducía a querer saber _todo_.


	8. Ella me dijo que estaba viviendo en el pasado bebiendo de un vaso roto

Mannheim no resultó más que un lugar de paso, así como todas las siguientes ciudades en las que no se detuvieron más que para comer o caminar un poco a fin; era como si se hubiesen empeñado en recuperar los días que habían estado estacionadas en Múnich. Como Tomie seguía convaleciente no había tenido reparos en dejar que Anabelle condujese, no después de comprobar lo buena que era haciéndolo y porque era relajante limitarse a disfrutar del paisaje, o falta de él, dormitar cuando se le apetecía o llanamente ver el bonito perfil de Billie.

—Detente —dijo cuando estaban por pasar por una estación de autoservicio. Estiró los brazos y piernas como pudo en el espacio restringido y bostezó—. Quiero agua y unas mentas.

—¿Cómo se dice? —preguntó Billie, mirándola de reojo—. Ya sabes, las palabras mágicas.

—No me jodas —contestó Tomie con una sonrisa lánguida.

—Creo que ese puente ya fue cruzado —fue el tarareo que recibió en réplica y que consiguió que las orejas le ardiesen un poco. El auto fue detenido—. Agua y mentas —repitió Anabelle, arreglándose el cabello desordenado en una media cola improvisada—, ¿algo más?

—¿Grajeas o jarabe para sustituir las pastillas? —Tomie sabía de antemano qué respuesta obtendría pero pedirlo haciendo un puchero fingido, que en otras circunstancias le hubiese parecido exageradamente infantil, le podría dar alguna ventaja. No resultó.

—Ni sueñes —negó Billie, afilando los ojos—, todavía tienes. Y no me mires así, gatito consentido.

—Consentida por ti no —dijo con un resentimiento que también era fingido. Anabelle elevó ambas cejas y salió del auto, advirtiéndole que le convenía dejar en la emisora que estaba puesta y que pasaba un especial de lo mejor de David Bowie, artista al que Tomie no llegaba a apreciar.

Había tenido en mente bajarse del auto pero no había quejas por no salir fuera del capullo temperado que se había formado en la cabina. Cuando Billie retornó, su adormecimiento se desvaneció y le dio generosos sorbos a la botella de agua que le fue tendida. No continuaron la marcha enseguida y luego de masticar unas cuantas mentas, notó que los labios de su compañera de viaje brillaban como no lo hacían antes.

—¿Lipstick? —inquirió más para hacer conversación que por algo más.

—Sí, ¿quieres probarlo? —Billie acompañó su propuesta con una tenue provocación que no se le pasó desapercibida y a la que cayó rendida, pero ni bien su boca cubrió la de la chica, se apartó violentamente, recibiendo una comprensible mirada de desconcierto.

—Sabes a… Tienes sabor a…

—Cherry cola —completó—. ¿Qué pasa?

No había modo de que Anabelle supiera lo que un lipstick sabor Cherry cola significaba para ella, no podía culparla. Esa colisión brusca de un pasado no tan lejano y el presente le hizo volver a su asiento con el ceño fruncido, fastidiada por la marejada de sentimientos que le habían brotado en la boca del estómago.

—Es el que Ebba siempre usaba —dijo a manera de explicación, enfrentando los ojos de Billie—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que sentía ese sabor y bueno, no pude evitar la reacción. —Quería pedirle que se limpiase todo rastro del lipstick pero tampoco se permitiría mostrarse así de irrazonable—. Nunca me gustó demasiado —siguió—, a Ebba le encantaba.

—Y ella te encantaba a ti —intervino Billie. Estaba neutra y le dio un sorbo a la Seven Up que se había comprado. Difícilmente lo hubiese puesto en esos términos pero Tomie no podía negarlo sin quedar como una mentirosa—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no terminaba contigo?

—Seguiríamos juntas. —No lo había pensado, no necesitaba hacerlo.

—Realmente la querías, uh —Anabelle hizo una pausa en la que volvió a componerse el cabello. Seguía neutra, bastante serena—. La quieres.

—No.

Tomie no estaba segura de querer hablar de su ex novia con la chica con la que mantenía un “algo” tan indefinido, sexual y probablemente pasajero. Con un par de interrogantes directas en ese viaje había aceptado cosas de las que no estaba consciente sobre su relación con Ebba, y tal vez tratarlo sería positivo, pero a primera instancia prefería esperar a llegar a casa y hablarlo con Andreas. Anabelle le seguía viendo sin recelo, esperando a que se extendiese y justificase su negación. Se fijó en su boca y soltó aire.

—No fui tan tonta como planear toda una vida juntas pero sí los meses próximos. Su decisión me tomó muy desprevenida y fue un golpe directo a mi ego. Es por eso que hasta ahora lo relacionado a ella me inquieta… ¿Pero quererla? Aún debe haber algo, ni sombra de lo que sentía. ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Si percibiese complacencia se hubiera molestado. No era eso: Billie sonreía no amplia ni burlonamente, y sus ojos contenían un fulgor también imposible de definir.

—Estoy empezando a enamorarme de lo sincera y abierta que eres —confesó ella, su sonrisa acentuándose—. No te vas con evasivas y si lo tienes claro no te haces dificultades en exponerlo tal y como sabes o quieres que sea.

Tomie no mostró ni un décimo de la conmoción que aquella revelación le causaba, reduciéndola hasta el punto de tener que ceñirse a lo que Anabelle había dicho y a lo que no. “Enamorarse _de algo de ti_ no equivale a enamorarse _de ti_ ”, pensó, reclinando el asiento y acomodándose cuando el auto fue encendido. La que había mencionado Billie era una característica muy propia pero no había encontrado a nadie que la valorase tanto, ni siquiera su madre que todo lo contrario lo veía una molestia cuando sus opiniones no coincidían.

—Ebba se cambió de escuela para el último año, así como tú. Su mamá había sido relocalizada por su trabajo —dijo de la nada. Se había quedado pensando en su ex novia después de semanas, en su cabello rubio ensortijado que le caía a media espalda, sus grandes ojos grises y cómo le llegaba a poco menos del hombro. En su sonrisa y cómo decía que la quería—. Comenzamos a salir porque Andi insistió que debía darle una oportunidad. Cuando la conoció más se arrepintió que no te lo crees —concluyó con una risita mordaz.

—Sí sabía que era nueva, nos dieron juntas el recorrido por las instalaciones el primer día de clases —contestó Billie.

—¿Qué impresión te causó? —preguntó curiosa.

—No vayas a ofenderte.

Tomie frunció el ceño. Había hecho oídos sordos a toda crítica a Ebba a lo largo de medio año y un par de ocasiones había estado por mandar al mismísimo infierno a Andreas por sus observaciones de defectos y la dinámica desbalanceada que tenían. Pero era diferente, lo fue desde que le había dicho que creía que lo mejor era que lo “dejaran ahí” luego de haber estado besándose como siempre y sin tener un mínimo de sospecha de la conversación que tendrían cuando le pidió estar a solas.

—Claro que no.

—Una perra estirada —dijo Anabelle resuelta, con quizá demasiada certeza—, y vanidosa. Nunca me han gustado las personas vanidosas que sacan su espejo para verse cada que doblan una esquina y una pequeña corriente de aire les mueven un pelo.

—Realmente no te agradaba, ¿verdad? —Tomie no había ahogado su carcajada diminuta a pesar de que la declaración, de alguna forma, se asemejaba a un tirón de cabello no buscado.

—No. —Billie no quitaba la vista de la carretera pero se veía relajada—. Una vez me enfrentó. Por ti. —Los ojos de Tomi se abrieron y su fisonomía se tornó a incrédula—. Me dijo que no me acercara —contó sonriendo, como si el asunto en verdad le divirtiera—, parecía una leona en las sabanas de África protegiendo su presa.

Tomie sabía a qué se refería, no habían sido pocas las veces en las que los celos de Ebba se habían salido de control.

—No entiendo por qué hizo eso. ¿De dónde sacó que eras una amenaza?

Su ex novia había estado en lo correcto en sentirse en peligro ante la presencia de la exótica belleza de Billie, sin embargo, había tenido que haber algún motivo que la impulsase a eso, y Tomie estaba segura de que ella no se lo había brindado. Había puesto cuidado en que no fuese obvio que formaba parte del inmenso grupo que vivía bajo el embrujo de Anabelle Kaulitz.

—Es que… —hesitó— puede que le dijera que no te merecía, entre otras cosas. Estaba en una pelea bastante desigual con una chica porque no le había hecho no sé qué favor, no estoy muy enterada, solo escuché muy por encima —hizo otra pausa, y volvió a sonreír—. No es que cargue con un complejo de defensora de los desamparados o que me gusta entremeterme donde no me llaman pero la chica esta se encontraba aterrada y tu novia estaba por comérsela viva.

Tomie podía figurarse bien de qué aspecto hablaba Billie, bien había tenido ella que enfrentarlo. Así era Ebba, había conocido sus facetas ásperas y odiosas, y se habían peleado más de una vez por eso, por comportarse como si el resto de gente no fuese más que material utilizable y descartable. Y siempre lo había dejado de lado debido a que, sin importar que Ebba hubiera podido ser lo que sea con los otros, cuando no era más que las dos se mostraba dulce y cariñosa.

Recordó las palabras de Andreas, de cómo había sido manipulada y suspiró. Se había cegado tanto a propósito.

—Te admito que pensé que también eras una imbécil por estar con ella.

—Igual te acercaste a mí. —El “también” seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

—Descubrir qué tan equivocado se puede estar en el juicio que se hace sobre alguien se me hace interesante. Además, ya te dije antes, ¿qué podría haber perdido? Si me hacías un desaire lo más probable es que nunca más volviéramos a vernos.

De alguna manera, acababa de explicarse la razón por la que Anabelle se le había aproximado tan fresca, accesible. Ese era el momento en el que debía sacar a colación _el tema_ , aquel que serpenteaba sigiloso detrás de cada charla sobre sus vidas. Una van se les adelantó haciéndoles disminuir la velocidad y Billie resopló.

—Quisiera saberlo todo de ti —fue lo que Tomie dijo en vez de ser directa, una sonrisa quitándole peso a la oración que podría tomarse como una perturbadora. Billie rió.

—Aunque encuentro halagadora tu fascinación, no funciona así. A veces todo el tiempo del mundo no basta para conocer a alguien.

—Sí, verdad. —Tomie eligió no extender su réplica, exponer que por eso mismo lo que a ella le interesaban eran los hechos. Otro auto les adelantó, un camión, y ahora el bufido de Anabelle superó a la voz de David Bowie que seguía de trasfondo—. ¿Nunca has estado con alguien? —quiso saber para no dejar que el mutismo les ganara en definitiva. Billie negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si había pesar en su gesto, Tomie no lo advirtió.

—Tal vez sea que mi concepto de ‘relación seria’ tiene requisitos muy exigentes como confianza absoluta y tener semejante capacidad de divertirse como de superar momentos difíciles. —Era cierto que Tomie parecía tenerlo claro; Billie no se quedaba atrás—. No te puedo negar que he tenido… _pasatiempos_ —añadió alzando un hombro.

El empleo de la expresión en ese contexto peculiar le fue medio chocante a Tomie.

—Pasatiempos —paladeó pastoso pero sonrió. Si Billie no fuese así, sincera, ni remotamente mojigata, jamás hubiesen emprendido ese viaje, caviló, o el sexo apasionado y espontáneo no se hubiera dado—.Y has tenido muchos de esos. —En vez de preguntar, afirmaba, y a Billie pareció que le daba totalmente igual.

—Unos cuantos.

No se le ocurrió cómo contestar a eso o continuar la charla, así que se calló. La tarde comenzaba a caer al igual que la temperatura y estaban ingresando a Dresde. Miró las calles, las personas que se hacían más numerosas a medida que se adentraban en la ciudad. Involuntariamente se succionó el labio inferior y sintió el sabor tan conocido de Cherry cola que seguía ahí y le remontaba a otra época. En un arrebato, se limpió con el anverso de la mano y se sacó el cinturón de seguridad para ponerse una chaqueta encima.

—Para —le solicitó a Billie, que lo hizo al ubicar dónde aparcar, sin interrogarle sobre qué pasaba. Cuando Tomie le dijo que bajara, lo hizo y se quedó en la acera, mirándola alejarse unos pasos y luego acercarse—. Hola.

—Hola —dijo. Una ceja de Anabelle se enarcó, y se apoyó en el capó del automóvil, observándola, el plisado de la falda blanca que tenía moviéndose al viento al igual que mechones que se escapaban de su peinado.

—Me llamo Tomie, sé que parece el diminutivo de otro nombre pero juro que no.

—¿Qué?

—Sígueme la corriente. —Billie murmuró algo que le sonó a “estás loca”, aunque no podía tener la certeza—. Estaba pasando por aquí y…

—Estás siendo ridícula, gatito.

—… y no pude evitar fijarme en lo linda que eres —continuó como si la otra chica no hubiese dicho algo—. Sé que esto suena precipitado y no quiero que creas que estoy con los tornillos zafados. Hm, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Una sonrisa poco a poco fue doblando las comisuras de la boca de Billie, que dejó su previa posición y salvó el escaso medio metro hacia ella, tal como si la estudiara de arriba abajo, su cabello que distaba de ordenado, sus ropas anchas. Tomie se sintió muy consciente de sí misma, y sus mejillas cobraron un levísimo tono rosa. Estaba siendo impulsiva a la millonésima potencia, jugando a algo que no se hubiese atrevido antes precisamente por lo que había mencionado Billie: se hallaba haciendo el ridículo, se sentía tonta y, sin embargo, todo eso era superado por las ganas de querer darse el capricho con su teatro y pasar un buen rato. Quería guardar a Ebba en el fondo del baúl para lidiar con eso después, cuando fuera justo y requerido.

—Una cita —repitió Billie, poniendo sus manos en su cintura sin lucir impresionada—. No lo sé, como dices es bastante precipitado y no nos conocemos, y…

—Vamos, no será nada excéntrico o elegante. Una película y comer en un Burger King, ¿uh?

—Eso de que soy linda y fuiste incapaz de no acercarte es una línea bastante mala —sonrió—. Está bien, solo no vale intentar algo extraño. Tomi, ¿no? ¿Y qué me dices de ti, señorita extraña? —preguntó cuando estaban caminando en busca del cine que Tomie había visto en esa misma cuadra y había sido el detonador de su idea demencial.

—No soy interesante. Tengo manos de artista, vivo solo con mi mamá por ahora hasta que me instale en Berlín por estudios, y eso. Se podría decir que no tengo grandes secretos —resumió puntual. La falda de Billie seguía bailando al son que le imponía el viento y tuvo que resistirse a prestarle su abrigo sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba más si no quería empeorar su gripe cuyos síntomas eran mantenidos a raya por antibióticos.

—¿Así que manos de artista? —Anabelle coreó su frase haciendo que la mirara. Estaba sonriendo sugestivamente, su mirada fulgurando con evocaciones llenas de sudor y pasión.

Y Tomie se sintió hechizada por aquellos ojos con sutiles sombras celestes y poco delineador azul, así que cuando fue besada, ahí en plena calle y sin reparos, le dijo adiós a su intento de juego sin tristeza. Cuando los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y la excitación zigzagueó desde su estómago a su entrepierna, se separó.

—Creo que es imperioso informarte que nunca he sido fan de las muestras públicas de afecto —bromeó. Billie pasó un dedo por su mejilla y Tomie agradeció que el sabor a Cherry cola no hubiese malogrado ese beso tan perfecto.

***

Cuando volvieron a salir al aire libre la noche ya había caído y el viento que corría se había intensificado. Tomie se pegó a Billie, queriendo compartir un poco de calor corporal. Como el cine estaba ofreciendo pobres opciones en su cartelera eligieron una comedia americana con Adam Sandler. Habían encontrado prácticamente vacía la sala y entre besos menos candentes, lo aburrida que estaba la película y la insistencia de Anabelle de comprar pop corn, no habían tardado en hacer bullicio por sus risas y repentina guerra de palomitas.

—Jamás me habían echado de un sitio público —declaró Tomie, recordando la cara de un trabajador del cine al ver el desastre que habían ocasionado—. Mi pobre cabello… —se lamentó. No había podido evitar que un puñado de pop corn aterrizara directamente  a la altura de su nuca y si sacudía sus rastas la sal seguía saliendo.

—Te estoy haciendo vivir, de nada. ¿Continuamos con la cita? Te aviso que no quiero ir a Burger King.

—Un restaurante muy decente está descartado —dijo señalándose su vestimenta. Tampoco Anabelle salía bien librada con granitos blancos de sal en contraste con la camiseta azul que llevaba y en su cabello—. ¿McDonalds? ¿Una Big Mac? ¿Una cajita sorpresa? —tentó—. Podríamos comer en el carro.

Solo el último argumento pareció tener peso para Billie, quien asintió y dijo que seguiría conduciendo hasta que Tomie dejara su medicamento al apreciar que se iba hacia la puerta del conductor. Encontrar un McDonalds en una urbe tan grande como era Dresde fue tarea sencilla; comida en mano y emplazadas en un lugar apacible, cada una se dedicó a arreglárselas con los envases, las salsas y su comida.

—Me gustan tus manos —comentó Tomie casual, mirando cómo Billie lamía un poco de kétchup que había en su pulgar.

—Hubieses visto mis dedos cuando practicaba violín —sonrió Anabelle—. Llevé lecciones desde los ocho hasta los trece, tengo buen oído musical aunque muy poca disciplina como para dedicarme a eso.

Imaginar esos dedos largos, delgados moviéndose en las cuerdas se le hizo sumamente erótico. Más allá de los dedos de Billie le gustaban sus facciones y sus formas, su sentido del humor y temperamento más tozudo que manso. Estaba jodida, lo sabía, que eso de sentirse como una cría enamoradiza era solo el inicio.

—Tendrás que tocar para mí alguna vez —dijo—, aunque tendrá que ser después de que me instale en Berlín. Tal vez puedas visitarme. —Billie asintió, guardando todo en la bolsa de papel de McDonalds porque había acabado.

—En cuanto a eso, ¿estás nerviosa?

—Umh, no. Sé que no todo va a salir como quiero, y eso me fastidia desde ya, pero… Voy a hacer algo que quiero y que hasta hace poco parecía imposible. Por más que la aventura y yo no estemos en sintonía, es un hecho que me lanzaré en espera del resultado.

—Me da hasta envidia, eso, tener seguridad. Lo único que sé es que ahora mismo quisiera ir a París, tomarme una foto junto a la Torre Eiffel y hacer el amor bajo las estrellas en un parque.

Aquello pronunciado con tono bajo, medio fantasioso, fue directo a su vientre, a su columna, como si estuviera siendo zarandeada. Tomie imitó el guardar los desperdicios y sin decir algo bajó del auto para dejarlos en uno de los basureros de metal dispuestos a unos metros de donde estaban. Al volver, se amoldó a su asiento y vio que Billie seguía pensativa. “Vamos”, dijo. El cielo estaba oscuro, con nubes que ocultaban la presencia de la luna y las estrellas.

—Estuve a un pelo de decirte a dónde, no voy a caer en eso. —El bueno humor, o al menos algo de este, volvió a Anabelle. Se escuchó el dócil ronroneo del motor—. Quien tiene las riendas soy yo, gatito, y como destino final nos dirigiremos hacia…

—París. A hacer el amor bajo las estrellas en algún parque.

Hubo dos parpadeos y una pequeña risa que resonó como música. Se sumergieron en el tránsito nocturno y al cabo de media hora estaban en la autobahn recorriendo la autopista junto a más vehículos, que mientras más se alejaban de Dresde, eran menos numerosos. Tomie tomó su pastilla con sufrimiento y leves arcadas, y quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. En la radio se oía muy bajo a Placebo, uno de los escasos CDs que Anabelle había puesto en su equipaje con las prisas de salir de su casa y dejar de recibir miradas desaprobatorias de sus padres e intentos varios para disuadirla de Claire, su hermana.

—Debería llamar —susurró para sí misma, haciendo una nota mental y apretando las manos en el manubrio.

Vocalizó sin sonido las líricas de de Nancy Boy y sonrió al recordar la cara que había puesto Tomie al escuchar la banda por primera vez. “No, gracias”, había dicho. Quizá si tuviera la oportunidad, un poco de tiempo, podría hacerle cambiar esa opinión. La sonrisa en los labios de Billie se realzó todavía más y le dio una mirada de soslayo a la figura del asiento del pasajero. _Un poco más de tiempo_. El idilio terminaría pronto, más rápido de lo que había esperado y la vida real, una que no sabía qué rumbo tomaría, estaba esperándole. Sentía presión por no saber qué hacer consigo mismo, una presión proveniente de sus padres, sí, pero principalmente resultante de su propia frustración. Era joven y el mundo se servía a sus pies, sin embargo, su espíritu libre llegaba hasta cierto punto.

Tomie se desperezó de la nada y bostezó.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Por ahí —respondió Billie con vaguedad, preguntándose si Tomie siquiera sospechaba lo parecidas que podían ser en algunos aspectos. Las diferencias sobresalían como colores fosforescentes sobre fondo negro pero no se podía hacer caso omiso a ese mismo fondo.

—¿Tuviste dulces sueños? —fastidió. Hubo un asentimiento—. No estamos ni a un cuarto de camino, deberías seguir durmiendo.

—Son —Tomie miró su teléfono— siquiera ocho horas más, ¿no estás cansada? Podemos cambiar.

La negación de Anabelle se perdió porque inesperadamente fueron sacudidas con tanta violencia que el control del auto se perdió. Un chillido agudo retumbó seguido de una retahíla infinita de bocinas y un vozarrón que gritó algo incierto. Cuando Tomie se recuperaba de la confusión, una segunda colisión hizo que chocaran contra un muro de contención y que el vidrio de la ventaba colateral de su costado explotara. De ahí quedó el silencio y la imagen de la Torre Eiffel borrada para siempre.


	9. Creí oír la puerta abrirse pero solo la oí cerrarse

A primera instancia reconoció la figura que le daba la espalda como la de Billie pero algo iba mal, su ropa era demasiado distinta a la que le había visto, formal, sobria. Volvió a reconocer la habitación blanca y sin decoración, las máquinas que estaban para monitorear los signos vitales de los pacientes y el sonido muy distante de una mujer llamando en altavoz a un doctor para que se presentase en Emergencias.

—¿Billie? —cuestionó al juntar el impulso para separar los labios, su voz sonando en extremo gangosa. Tosió y la garganta le dolió por el resfrío del que no acababa de recuperarse.

—Despertaste.

La chica giró y comprobó que no se trataba de Anabelle. Cuando se le acercó frunció el ceño, no, no se trataba de Billie pero sus facciones eran parecidas, prácticamente como una copia, la misma nariz y los pómulos altos. Su cabello rubio cobrizo lo tenía en una media cola y era bonita, pero era una belleza típica, nada que ver con la que tenía Anabelle y por la que tantas veces había caído rendida, en silencio y con sonidos roncos de placer.

—No soy Belle, soy Claire, su hermana. —Eso tenía sentido. Tomie quedó callada, en espera a que siguiera—. Estoy aquí por su insistencia —aclaró—, quería que comprobase yo misma que recobraras la conciencia y no tuvieras algún daño permanente.

Tomie había despertado esa mañana desubicada, se acordó del accidente, de la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza y cómo todo se había vuelto negro. Había intentado incorporarse pero el yeso en su pierna y la sonda que tenía no se lo habían permitido, y se desesperó, balbuceando preguntas que solo ella comprendió hasta que le habían dado sedantes. La segunda vez que despertó estaba demasiado narcotizada para registrar algo más que las palabras suaves de su madre explicándole dónde estaba y lo que había pasado, diciéndole que Billie estaba a salvo.

—¿Cómo está? —quiso saber. Sabía que era imposible que Simone le hubiese mentido pero tener una reafirmación no salía sobrando.

—Bien, tú saliste muchísimo peor parada que ella porque fue de tu lado que el segundo camión se estrelló. Un brazo roto y un golpe leve en la cabeza. Mis papás insistieron en llevarla a revisar nuevamente en Hamburgo, está en camino hacia allá. —La muchacha suspiró y se aproximó unos pasos más. El parecido era en verdad notable—. Cuando Belle anunció que se iría de viaje ardió Roma, la consideré muy egoísta… —Hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar—. Ahora comprendo que fue su manera cobarde de afrontar la muerta de la abuela.

Tomie estaba sorprendida de la sinceridad. Quiso defender a Billie, no pudo ya que no tenía argumentos a favor y quedó callada.

—Le vi una actitud distinta a cuando partió —siguió Claire—, y creo que es por influencia tuya, así que gracias por eso. Te cuento esto debido a que quiero pedirte que no la busques. Su vida está lo suficientemente desordenada como para que una relación de este tipo le dé más desequilibrio.

—¿De este tipo?

—Cualquier tipo, en realidad —se corrigió—. Es una petición que quisiera que considerases. Debo irme, espero que mejores pronto.

Quiso detenerla y exigirle alguna clase de ilustración, un porqué detallado, pero antes de siquiera procesar en su totalidad lo que la hermana de Billie había dicho, la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada. Su naturaleza no era irreverente pero tampoco era de acatar pedidos, sin embargo… Tomie hizo una mueca y gruñó con el consecuente dolor. No se había visto la cara pero a simple tacto sabía que tenía pequeñas heridas distribuidas por todo el rostro. Los daños físicos sanarían, lo consternada que estaba por el cambio drástico de situación, también.

***

Sin el accidente, pensó Tomie al llegar a su pueblo, sería exactamente por esas fechas que Billie y ella hubieran retornado, esa especie de asueto hubiese llegado a su fin en definitivo; la diferencia radicaba en que sin el accidente podrían haber intercambiado un  “adiós”, quizá, en el fondo incluso veía la posibilidad de un “nos volveremos a ver”. Pero nada de eso tenía relevancia ahora.

—Voy a prohibirte conducir ahora que tu auto está destrozado —bromeó su madre cuando al fin bajó todas las valijas con la ayuda del taxista. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa que desapareció con celeridad cuando notó que Simone ponía una expresión grave y pasaba de ayudarle a sentarse adecuadamente en una silla en la cocina—. No puedo perder a alguien más en las malditas carreteras —elaboró, pálida, estrujando sus manos—. Cuando saliste con tu loca idea no me puse en contra porque, bien, ¿cómo hacerlo? Estás grande y debes tomar tus propias decisiones pero el alma se me fue cuando me comunicaron que estabas en el hospital. No puedes volver a darme esos sustos de muerte.

Su madre le había precisado que fue la pérdida de control de un auto que estaba en el carril contrario que colisionó contra ellas, arrimándolas a un costado de la carretera; en esa posición fue que un camión, previamente chocando con el otro vehículo, las había aplastado contra el muro de contención. Aparte de su pierna rota por la que tendría que usar muletillas por algún tiempo y los cortes superficiales en su cara, no tenía más daños de consideración. Había sido afortunada.

—Mamá, este… —alargó. ¿Tendría que decir lo que lo lamentaba? —. No puedes vivir con ese temor.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Simone se rindió, recuperando algo de color—. Pero como te pase algo te revivo solo para volver a matarte.

Tomie largó una carcajada corta por la broma forzada y la oportuna aparición de Gordon evitó que tuviese que contestar.

Los siguientes días pasaron veloces. No podía concluir qué era más frustrante, si usar las muletas para movilizarse como si fuera una maldita lisiada y que salir de su casa se asemejase a una tarea compleja, o que no tuviese señales de vida de Anabelle. Regresar había sido extraño, esa casi semana en la carretera le había hecho cierto impacto y no contaba con la oportunidad de volver a habituarse a algo cotidiano a causa de que tendría que partir a Berlín dentro de poco.

A su madre se le había hecho normal encontrarla en su alcoba escuchando música, distraída, pero esa tarde se las arregló para llegar al primer nivel sin rodar escaleras abajo luego de tomar una ducha, de sobra complicada, en la que una vez más había tenido que cuidar no mojarse el yeso.

—Al fin estás fuera de tu cuarto compadeciéndote de ti misma —Tomie desestimó a su mejor amigo moviendo una mano en el aire y dejándose caer en el sillón. Andreas le había ido a visitar la misma noche que había llegado y fue con él que desencadenó todos los sentimientos que tenía, siendo los oídos que necesitaba—. Conozco esa expresión derrotada, deberías llamarla —Andreas dijo después de un corto silencio, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, ella hubiese sido la que llamara si quisiera. Me gustaría tener algún tipo de cierre de la aventura que vivimos pero si no hay… ni modo. La vida no se acaba ni empieza en algo tan pasajero como eso, Andi.

Andreas quiso refutarle pero resopló, comentando vagamente lo desesperante que era y cambió de tema. Estuvieron conversando por horas de todo y de nada, y Tomie, sin manifestarlo, se sintió un poco melancólica. La amistad que tenían no se desvanecería con vivir en distintas ciudades, sin embargo, no iba a ser lo mismo que estar a quince minutos de distancia.

—¿Estás saliendo con un hombre por fin? ¿Me encuentro en algún mundo alterno? —cuestionó asombrada cuando Andreas le contó sobre un chico al que había conocido en el supermercado. Rió al ver el talante que puso.

—No molestes, estoy probando, para eso es la adolescencia, ¿uh? Él es lindo y te lo presentaré si es que no nos mandamos a volar pronto, ¿qué dices?

—Digo —y lo siguiente lo canturreó, fastidiando—: Andi tiene novio, Andi tiene…

—Madura.

Pero Andreas también soltaba carcajadas que acompañaban a las suyas. Vieron un pedazo de una película francesa cargada de escenas eróticas, más burlándose de los ruidos y el acento franco. Cuando Andi anunció que se iba, Tomie hizo algo que no había hecho en años, lo abrazó por varios segundos y no contestó sarcástica o enfadada cuando Andi le dijo que se había vuelto una cursi de mierda. Le quedaban todavía un par de horas libres antes de que Gordon pasara por su madre en su galería que estaba remodelaciones, y se quedó instalada en el sillón, con demasiada pereza para ir a su habitación.

Al sonar puerta sonó ni diez minutos después, consideró que podría ser Andreas que se hubiera olvidado algo. Cuando agarró sus muletas y fue hacia la puerta encontró a la última persona que hubiese esperado. Ebba. Ebba y su cabello rizado, sus ojos verdes, sus labios con brillo.

—Cielos, ¿qué te pasó? —fue su línea de apertura, adelantándose y viéndole las heridas que tenía en el rostro—. ¿Por qué nadie sabe?

—No fue aquí, estaba de viaje. ¿A qué has venido? —A Tomie se le hacía cansino estar en pie así que fue hacia el sofá más próximo y se apoyó en el brazo de cuero, sin increpar nada cuando Ebba cerró la puerta y nuevamente se le acercó.

—No volvimos a hablar después de… de <i>eso</i>, y antes estuvimos viéndonos básicamente a diario por medio año.

—¿Creíste que seguiríamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Eso no tiene sentido —expuso desconcertada, dejando sus muletas y resbalando hasta quedar entre los cojines del sofá.

—No, para que… —Sí era eso, lo entendió por cómo se mordió el labio inferior y rodó los ojos. Ebba podía ser tan plana a veces—. No lo sé, está bien, la verdad es que no lo pensé, pero cuando me enteré que te habías ido con la zorra Kaulitz supe que yo no figuraba para ti.

—No es una zorra  —estableció con tranquilidad, eligiendo hacer oído sordos al resto del reclamo.

—¿Vas a ponerte a defenderla?

—No, no lo haré. Repito, ¿qué quieres? No me digas que te has dado cuenta de tu error y quieres que retomemos lo que teníamos —se mofó con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. El verde de los ojos de Ebba resplandeció y su boca se volvió una línea fina que le hizo enarcar una ceja—. No.

—¿Por qué no si me quieres? —dudó Ebba, retrocediendo hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse, como si estuviera derrotada. Su busto se demarcó, su mirada se vio imponente y su fisonomía de damisela en apuros causó que más negaciones quedaran atrapadas en la garganta de Tomie—. ¿Aún me quieres?

—Sí —dejó ir el aire que había estado cautivo con las negaciones—, cinco meses no se pueden borrar así como así. ¿Qué vas a hacer? , ahora que el verano terminó —cambió el rumbo de la plática.

Percibía indicaciones de esa manipulación de la había descubierto que era víctima, y, peor aún, notaba que estaba por caer redonda. Lo había hecho por espacio de medio año, podía hasta decirse que era a lo que estaba habituada a hacer. No quería permitírselo.

—Haré unos cursos para calificar a uno de los puestos que están ofreciendo en la fábrica de mamá —dijo sonriendo. Tomie respiró, volverían a la misma charla en cualquier instante pero por lo menos contaría con un lapso para subir sus defensas—. Sé que recibieron una herencia y que te irás a Berlín a estudiar. —Ebba se levantó, acomodó su cabello y fue hacia ella, arrodillándose para estar un poco a su altura—. ¿Si ella no hubiese aparecido me dirías que sí? —inquirió sin rodeos.

A Tomie le gustaba que los sucesos siguieran según lo que ella preveía. La reinserción de Ebba podría ser hasta “adecuada”, sería como volver al plan original, ese que había preconcebido las reiteradas ocasiones que proyectó su esperado viaje sin destino cierto, y conociéndose, inclusive hasta necesitado debido a que la herencia y su implicancia de un cambio de ciento ochenta grados de la dirección que especulaba que tomaría su vida. Resumiendo, sí, era bastante posible.

Pero Anabelle sí había aparecido, se le hacía aproximado en la misma fiesta en la que Ebba le había dicho que ya no daban para más. “Una espina saca a otra jodida espina”, pensó con ironía.

—Qué más da —dijo.

—Yo quiero saber.

Habían vuelto exactamente a lo mismo, y antes de que lo esperase. Las manos de Ebba reposaban en sus rodillas, su escote era fácil de ver desde donde estaba y por la posición que había adoptado, repasó mentalmente su boca, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus rizos.

—Basta —más se exigió a sí misma—. Tú fuiste quien le puso fin a lo que teníamos. Basta —repitió.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ebba se adelantó y le besó, dejándole sentir su sabor Cherry cola. No pensó en Billie ni en las risas que habían compartido, sus diálogos relevantes, las perezosas caricias, el sexo, las pequeñas peleas. No, pensó en Ebba y en lo que había vivido con ella, no se quejó cuando la arrinconó contra el respaldar del sofá y una mano se coló por debajo de su camiseta, enviando señales eléctricas de su espinilla al resto de sus miembros. “Por qué no”, era lo que su cerebro respondía a su estómago encogiéndose.

—Vamos a tu habitación —murmuró Ebba—. No promesas, no peleas, solo… Después hablaremos. Tomie.

Quiso, en verdad que sí, pero de repente lo único que podía tener en consideración era que luego de la odisea que les tomaría llegar a su habitación por su pierna lastimada ella iba a querer dejar la luz prendida y Ebba no, porque esa era su jodida usanza, y como siempre había cedido no se esperaría menos ahora. Había cambiado, y ahora quería tener el interruptor prendido en vez de apagado, ver a detalle lo que tocaba y las expresiones que estaba provocando. No accedería a algo más y los gritos que no se habían desatado explotarían.

—No —suspiró. Separó a su ex-novia con delicadeza, ignorando la mirada interrogante que recibía—. No es una buena idea, sería mejor que te marches.

—¿Es por ella? Zorra Kaulitz —Ebba lucía furiosa pero, incluso dentro de eso, parecía que quería guardar la compostura.

—Es por nosotros, Billie no tiene nada que ver —dijo, y no era más que lo cierto—. Estábamos bien, nos hacíamos medianamente felices y podía tener sus momentos muy buenos, pero creo que tienes razón, cada una debía de seguir su camino. Si me pongo a reflexionar el ego me sigue doliendo por no haber podido advertir que me ibas a dejar, solo que… Ya, no tenemos futuro, tal vez nunca lo tuvimos

Ebba quedó callada.

—¿Quieres un futuro?

No, no lo quería, menos con ella y esa no era la charla que había esperado tener pero debía cerrar el capítulo. Así como sabía que también debía cerrar el de Anabelle. Habían sido semanas y estaba preparada para dejarla ir, dejar ir a Billie, así fuera que, en realidad, nunca la hubiera tenido.

***

Tener la pierna rota le había entorpecido notablemente el buscar un departamento pero con la ayuda de su madre, Gordon y Andreas unas escasas semanas después estaba instalada con muchos cajas para desempacar y en medio de una sala que daba la apariencia de haber sufrido el paso de un huracán. Solo su dormitorio estaba habitable, Simone había querido prestarle ayuda para el resto del lugar, sin embargo, se había negado. Esa era su nueva casa, quería hacerlo todo a su gusto.

Por eso cuando su segunda noche despertó con un sabor amargo en la lengua y se apresuró al baño que estaba cruzando el pasillo cayó aparatosamente por la oscuridad y su quejido retumbó en el silencio. “Mierda”, gruñó mentalmente. Le habían quitado el yeso hacía unas cuantas horas y no estaba proyectando quebrarse algo con tanta prontitud. Se levantó y pasó de analizar el dolor que sentía en un brazo y la cadera que era donde había aterrizado, apresurándose a mojarse las mejillas con abundante agua fría.

Desde el accidente de su padre había sido mediante el contenido de sus sueños y ocasionales pesadillas por dónde su subconsciente se había manifestado con más fuerza y claridad. Hacerle tener bastante presente el asunto inconcluso, alias Anabelle Kaulitz, se le hacía en extremo fastidioso. Regresó a su cama y contempló las paredes desnudas.

—Me gusta la idea de, ya sabes, el amor eterno, solo que yo al menos no me la compro. En teoría, en los libros y películas será todo lo maravilloso que quieras pero no hace que mágicamente sea igual en la vida real —le había dicho una vez a Billie. Estaban hablando en murmullos, echadas encima del capó del auto estacionado en algún recóndito recoveco de la carretera fumando.

—Eres tan cínica —rió Billie, soplándole al aire lleno de nicotina de pleno en el rostro antes de seguir mirando el cielo—. Mira, una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo.

—No creo en esas cosas —se había negado, más consciente de Anabelle y sus largas piernas flexionadas a la vista gracias a que vestía una falda.

—¿Qué tal dejar de ser cínica? —ofreció, moviéndose hacia ella y besándola. Tomie no lo había confesado pero un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse al beso, pidió su deseo.

Rodó en la cama, volviendo al presente, y bostezó. Estaba más que emocionada por el comienzo de sus clases, conocería gente, estudiaría algo que esperaba con ansias, y, en especial, podría ocupar su mente.

Días después, cuando tenía más asignaciones de las que había creído posibles para una primera semana y aún no encontraba un trabajo que se acomodase a sus horas libres, aún seguía pensando así. Pasar de vivir en una ciudad con un porcentaje reducido de gente a la misma capital del país fue un cambio notable; antes era cosa común encontrarse con conocidos si se daba un paseo nocturno o se iba a uno de los cuatro cines que existían, ahora eso no podría pasar ni en las más afortunadas de las coincidencias. Era como vivir en el anonimato, sin tener miradas encima más que dispuestos a juzgar, y le gustaba.

—Has tenido sexo —fue lo primero que le dijo Andreas cuando le abrió la puerta el segundo fin de semana que vivía sola, haciéndole abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y mover la boca repetidas veces sin pronunciar sílaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Luces relajadas y te conozco lo suficiente —afirmó, muy seguro. Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un pedazo de pizza fría y se instaló a sus anchas en el sillón—. Ahora, a los detalles.

—Te equivocaste —señaló, también sentándose luego de recuperarse del shock inicial. ¿Era como un jodido libero abierto o qué?—. Solo tonteé con una chica de una de mis clases, bastante atractiva, cero talento para el dibujo, déjame decirte. No va para largo pero… sí, me relajó. —Era evidente que Andreas, masticando con lentitud, estudiándole, tenía comentarios que hacer que no le iban a gustar, así que se adelantó—: Hoy no, uh. Mejor hablemos de  cuándo conoceré al chico misterioso, que  te estás haciendo el interesante. Ha pasado más de un mes, Andi.

—¿Estás llevando la cuenta? —No lucía convencido del cambio de tema pero no reclamó.

—Claro. —Andreas elevó una ceja, y no se quejó cuando le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro—. Está bien —dijo, carraspeando para recuperar la supuesta formalidad—, la pregunta aquí es si te avergüenzas de él o de mí.

—Ninguno, Jack tiene una vida ocupada —dijo con la boca llena, haciendo que Tomie encogiera la nariz.

—Argh, Andi, sabes que…

—¿Volverás a tus andadas? —interrumpió Andreas, limpiándose de las comisuras salsa de tomate—. Ya sabes, esas que dejaste cuando iniciaste tu relación con Ebba.

Tomie se encogió de hombros con frescura, declaró algo que no tuvo mucho sentido y volvió a insistir en conocer a Jack pero sabía que aquel era un buen cuestionamiento. Detenerse de fijarse en chicas al azar con miras a más que flirteos inocentes o desvergonzados no había sido difícil, sin embargo, entre el fiasco que había sido en resumen lo que había tenido con Ebba, la cual podía denominarse como su única ‘relación seria’ y los sentimientos por Anabelle que había estafo forzada que ahogar en un mar de apatía para que dejasen de acosarle, no tenía la certeza de nada. No dejó de insistirle a Andreas hasta que obtuvo fecha y hora, y después de conversar por horas sacó almohadas y una manta para su amigo que pasaría la noche ahí.

tu sillón es incómodo.

—Qué —gruñó, despertando del sueño que no había conciliado ni diez minutos atrás. Volvió a leer el mensaje que se leía en la pantalla de su teléfono e hizo más sonidos de molestia—. ¡Andreas! —gritó, escuchando risas—. ¡Más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer eso si no voy y te pateo el trasero!

Hubo más carcajadas pero no refutaciones, así que tendió en su cama, abrazándose a su almohada y dispuesta a volver a dormir. Justo cuando estaba perdiendo la consciencia su teléfono vibró bruscamente en el velador, sobresaltándola y maldiciendo con cada palabra vulgar que se le ocurrió. Vio en el identificador un número que no le era conocido y descartando que fuese Andreas nuevamente queriendo molestarla, contestó.

 _—¡Gatito!_ —Esa voz, lo somnolienta que estaba se le fue en dos pestañeos.  Eran las dos de la mañana, comprobó—. _Te he despertado, verdad, soy una maldita desconsiderada_ —rió bajo. Tomie encendió la luz de una lámpara, se talló los ojos—. _¿Estás molesta conmigo?_

—No.  
 _  
—Lamento tanto lo de tu auto.  
_  
—No fue tu culpa —dijo, todavía demasiado desconcertada para asimilar que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea era Anabelle—. ¿Por qué me llamas? Han pasado meses

 _—No hubiese podido soportar escucharte enojada conmigo. Yo conducía, sé cuánto te costó ahorrar para ese auto y cuánto lo cuidabas. Ahora no pude contenerme… Te dije que no sabía qué hacer, ¿recuerdas? Ver cómo tú estabas al tanto de qué meta querías alcanzar y cómo hacerlo me hizo aceptar que no podía seguir como una hoja al viento. Después del accidente pasé como unos días en una nube, sin saber nada. Quise llamarte pero como te he dicho me sentía demasiado culpable… y, y tú tampoco me llamaste._

Tomie meditó el mencionar la petición de la hermana de Billie pero prefirió no hacerlo; ese no podía ser motivo principal de algo, y no pecaba de ignorancia en cuanto a la personalidad de Anabelle; los días que había durado su viaje había llegado a conocerla mejor de lo que podría haberlo hecho si es que hubiesen entablado una amistad superficial.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente, sentándose en cama con suavidad y dejando caer los párpados con cansancio.

 _—No. En esos días reflexioné mucho sobre lo que había dicho, sobre lo que quería hacer hasta que sin decirle nadie junté el papeleo y apliqué en una universidad. Me acaban de notificar que he sido admitida._ —Esto hizo que Tomie sonriera y le felicitara—. _Gracias… Um, quisiera verte._ —Su sonrisa se congeló y el corazón le latió con fuerza, la adolescente medio enamorada que aún moraba en ella revivió—. _Pero estoy al otro lado del mundo_ —suspiró Billie.

—¿Al otro lado del mundo?

 _—Sí, en Boston, es que recuerdas que…_

Ni bien su cerebro repitió el nombre la ciudad y comprendió qué tan verdaderamente lejos estaba Billie, Tomie colgó. Sus dedos se habían movido en automático y se quedó observando las sombras proyectadas en el techo. No quería volver al punto de partida en cuanto a ella, y la decepción y el alivio que sintió cuando no recibió otra llamada preguntando qué había pasado fueron igual de agudos en su pecho.


	10. Cruzaría el universo para estar a tu lado pero estoy en tu jardín y bien podría estar en Marte

Jack no era muy alto, tenía el cabello teñido de varios de colores y el carácter más efervescente y volátil que Tomie había conocido en una persona. Podía notar ciertas semejanzas entre Andreas y él pero eran las diferencias las que saltaban a la vista, y si bien era cierto que ni siquiera había considerado ser testigo de su amigo representando el papel de maduro en una relación, el de las decisiones, era ver para creer, y ella lo estaba viendo, incluso en ese preciso instante en el que Jack estaba furioso porque Andreas había recibido un mensaje de texto acaramelado desde un número desconocido.

—Pero no sé quién es, bebé —intentó defenderse Andreas por enésima vez.

—¡No me llames así! —gruñó Jack, cruzando los brazos, sus mejillas rojas.

—Qué dirá Tomie, que la venimos a visitar para hacer escándalo en su casa —dijo Andi, ahora tratando de emplear a otro recurso.

—Por mí no se contengan —intervino Tomie, ganándose una mirada asesina de Andreas que como por arte de magia se suavizó al girar hacia Jack.

—Jacky —siguió, sin hacerle caso—, no puedes ponerte siempre celoso, y menos cuando no tengo la culpa.

—Entonces admites que no siempre eres inocente —alegó Jack, sus ojos muy abiertos, y Andreas se quedó con el rostro cruzado por la incredulidad mientras Tomie hacía toda tentativa para no reír.

Gracias a que Jack había decidido mudarse a Berlín, Andreas estaba de visita muchas veces al mes, y también estaba considerando dejar atrás el pueblo en el que habían crecido.

Tomie apagó el televisor que hacía mucho había sido olvidado y abandonó la sala, sabiendo que pronto se amistarían y que lo mejor era no seguir siendo el mal tercio. Las peleas estúpidas abundaban, sin embargo, eran todavía más frecuentes las muestras de cariño y apoyo. Quién iba a decir que su rubio amigo terminaría envuelto con un chico, y, encima, feliz.

Esa inesperada compañía había hecho más fácil el distraerse en sus ratos libres, en particular porque la llamada de Billie la había devuelto al punto de inicio. Las semanas siguientes estuvo repasando obsesivamente lo que había dicho y lo que no al caer muerta del cansancio en su cama o hasta en clases en vez atender al catedrático de turno.

En la cocina, Tomie fregó el servicio amontonado y limpió lo que habían ensuciado esa tarde, sabiendo que pasados los gritos lo mejor era esperar un cuarto de hora a que la tormenta amainara. Acabó de asear y se sentó en una de las sillas, encogiendo las piernas y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Había hecho lo correcto al colgar, concluyó por incontable oportunidad, tal vez no lo más maduro pero sí lo correcto. Tenía suficiente caos, la cantidad precisa con la que podía lidiar sin sentir que perecería de la frustración porque no todo salía cómo quería, y más bien lo opuesto, veía cómo se le iba de entre las manos el trabajo, los estudios, su hilo de pensamientos.

Así era mejor.

Por qué cuando despidió a Jack y Andreas y se acostó, fue tan fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión, era un misterio.

Una simple llamada, una voz que estaba aprendiendo a conocer a través del teléfono.

 _—Espero no haberte despertado, por allá no deben pasar de las doce, ¿no?_

Once y cuarenta, vio en la pantalla azul de su reloj digital. Sus vísceras estaban retorciéndose y no supo cómo separar los labios.

— _Aquí es de madrugada_ —siguió hablando Billie, al parecer, poco afectada por su falta de réplica—. _No he podido dormir y mañana, ehm, dentro de unas horas, tengo un examen… Sabes, no creas que ignoro por qué me colgaste._

—Billie —murmuró.

 _—Estaba más que dispuesta a echarle la culpa a la mala señal o a alguna interferencia pero preferí no hacerme la tonta. Claire siempre bromeaba diciendo que era demasiado buena haciéndome la distraída cuando me convenía y que eso me ocasionaría problemas, tuvo razón, por eso ahora preferí enfrentarlo todo como era._

¿Tendría que decir “lo siento” o qué? No sabía. Tomie no quería disculparse por algo que había sentido que era lo ideal para ella, así que no lo haría, tampoco se excusaría.

—Estás al otro lado del océano —empezó a decir, musitando. Se aclaró la garganta, rodó en la cama y se puso boca abajo—. Puede ser que hayamos pasado días completamente fuera de la realidad, pero no nos conocemos tanto, y… —La duda que le asaltó era si no se estaba creando las complicaciones sola, eso sería tan triste. Patético. Sin embargo, iba a ser todavía peor si entraba en negación y se empecinaba en afirmar que todo marchaba bien—. Me gustaría olvidarme de lo que hubo entre nosotras y del viaje —concluyó exhalando.

Hubo silencio pero la suave música de fondo que se escuchaba ratificaba que Billie no le había colgado.

— _Te gustaría pero no puedes._

Exactamente. Tomie volvió a rodar en la cama y encendió la luz de una lámpara por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

—No puedo —estuvo de acuerdo—. Estoy bajo tu embrujo —añadió, riendo, en el fondo ligeramente amargada.

— _Me aprovecharé de eso porque tampoco es como si estos meses que han pasado me hayan servido_ —dijo Anabelle neutra, haciéndole cuestionarse a qué se refería—. _¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_ —preguntó con suavidad.

Tomie miraba las sombras proyectadas en las paredes de su habitación. Pensó en Sue, la chica con la que tenía una relación libre, sin ataduras; con la cantidad de trabajo y estrés que sobrellevaba no contaba con suficiente tiempo para algo más.

—No —dijo finalmente.

 _—Lo pensaste mucho._

—¿Sí? —bostezó sin disimularlo, algo que en vez de calmar las sensaciones encontradas en su estómago las avivaron—. Recordaba hacía cuánto no tengo una cita. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Estás con alguien?

 _—No te llamaría si fuera así_ —contestó Billie. Habían pasado qué, ¿cinco o seis meses desde la última vez que se habían visto? Era mucho, y Tomie se sintió mareada pero se puso en pie y fue a beber un vaso de agua fría—. _En ocasiones me siento sola._

—No tiene nada de raro, estás al otro lado del mundo —dijo.

Porque sí, Anabelle estaba al otro lado del mundo. Tomó otro trago de agua fría directo del grifo y llevó su dedo al botón de colgar en el teléfono, así como lo había hecho antes, pero por más que su mano se puso tiesa logró contenerse.

 _—He intentado estar con chicas._

Tomie no contuvo un sonido de desaprobación, muy bajo, poco menos que imperceptible que trató de cubrir aclarándose la garganta. Nuevamente pensó en Sue, en su cabello rubio rojizo y sus ojos azules que siempre resaltaba con un maquillaje demasiado intenso. Pensó en el gusto que tenía por morderle las clavículas.

Y no se sintió mejor pero, al menos, tampoco peor.

“Así es la vida”, se dijo, “sigues adelante. O siquiera pretendes hacerlo”.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —se las arregló para preguntar.

 _—Solo te extrañé más._

Por algún motivo, su rostro se encendió y una sonrisa vaga y agridulce floreció en sus labios. Se arrastró con lentitud de vuelta a su habitación y observó que eran más de diez minutos los que iban hablando.

—Extrañaste el sexo que teníamos. Billie —suspiró—, no nos hagas esto. Estás lejos.

 _—No lo estaré para siempre._

Era verdad.

Tomie omitió que no por eso podía ponerse en _pausa_. Siguieron hablando por una hora más, en tácito pacto de tratar trivialidades que no le provocasen deseos de colgar o sometiesen sus órganos internos a inexistentes montañas rusas. Escuchó cómo le iba a Anabelle estudiando comunicaciones y qué tanto le gustaba omitiendo ciertos detalles como ser “aquella alemana alta que tan gracioso habla el inglés”. Ella también le contó qué tanto amaba el arte y su historia, y lo odiosa que era su jefa en el trabajo a medio tiempo que había conseguido en una tienda de ropa.

—La alta moda y yo no vamos bien de la mano —expuso con seriedad y volvió a bostezar, por quinta vez—. Lo siento, ha sido un día complicado —justificó antes de volver a bostezar—. Tu examen —recordó—, ¿no sería mejor que durmieras algo?

— _Sí, aunque no sé qué tanto pueda hacer, son las seis de la mañana y debo presentarlo a las ocho. Estoy siendo egoísta, ¿uh? Hablándote a estas horas_

—No… Billie… —Tomie tragó saliva y aspiró aire—. Esto es problemático pero…

— _Yo también_ —susurró Anabelle, interrumpiéndole—. _Te voy a volver a llamar_ —dijo enseguida, sin esperar una refutación—, _si… si no tienes inconvenientes._

No los tenía, por más que quisiera decir lo contrario.

De vuelta al inicio.

***

Tomie se talló los ojos, y de ahí se llevó una mano a las sienes para masajearse. Estaba exhausta y atrasada con el proyecto para fin de semestre de una de sus clases y que tenía que presentar en escasos días. Lo único bueno era que no se hallaba sola en su desgracia, Sue estaba más cerca de terminar que ella, habiendo elegido un proyecto menos complicado pero se hacían compañía mutua y habían descubierto que ayudándose avanzaban más ágilmente.

—He estado hablando con gente, dicen que al inicio hacen las cosas más viables —dijo Sue, estirándose—. Los profesores se ponen más drásticos a medida que uno progresa y la exigencia que…

—No me animas, mujer, mejor calla —pidió sin ápice de gracia. Tenía ojeras y estaba meditando con gravedad deshacerse de sus rastas a las que recientemente no les había podido dar su respectivo cuidado, sería un cambio brusco pero quizá bueno.

La risa de Sue resonó, relajándole. Dejó la silla en la que había estado sentada desde la tarde y estiró la espalda, escuchándola crujir antes de inclinarse sobre la otra chica y ver su avance. Sue era bonita y buena oyente, Tomie seguía opinando que le faltaba talento para el dibujo pero como amiga y ocasional amante no estaba mal. Hizo comentarios sobre algunos detalles que no le gustaban y se recostó en el sillón.

Después de la segunda llamada, Billie había hecho varias más, siempre a distintas horas, con duraciones muy dispersas y contenidos diferentes, a veces risas, otras simples frases melancólicas, de nuevo contándole qué tan solitaria estaba. Por su lado, ella se sentía arruinada, más sumergida en el desbarajuste de sentimientos e incapaz de terminar conversaciones o algo más drástico como cancelar su número.

—A veces estás aquí y de la nada, estás por allá, lejos —dijo Sue repentinamente—. Conozco esa mirada.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó desorientada.

—La de enamorada —especificó, sonriendo—. ¿Es alguien de tu pueblo? —Su cerebro disparó un nombre unido a un rostro, y Tomie encogió su nariz. Era un tema delicado—. Di en el blanco.

—¿Crees que alguien podría enamorarse solo en una semana?

—Depende de la persona, de la situación pero, ¿por qué no? No soy la más adecuada para preguntar eso —Sue rió a continuación—. ¿Es bonito? Digo, estar así, enamorada.

Tomie lo pensó detenidamente, sin responder de inmediato, porque hacerlo significaría que aceptaba que tenía sentimientos hacia Billie. “¿No es muy pero muy tarde para eso?”, quiso burlarse de sí misma. No había a quién engañar.

—Es un asco —determinó, enredando sus manos en sus rastas. Sue parpadeó, curiosa.

—¿Acaso ella no te corresponde?

Concretamente, nunca habían intercambiado un “te quiero” y sus charlas no eran concisas, muy lejos de ser odas cursis al amor; hablaban de las experiencias fallidas de Billie, incluso si agonizaba un poco de lo celos, también le había contado cómo conoció a Sue y la amistad que tenían. Pero Anabellle era la que hacía las llamadas y la que siempre insistía en que regresaría. La que se encargaba de llevar su plática a “desearía verte” y despertaba el deseo en su piel.

—No es eso, estudia muy lejos.

—Vaya, qué enredo, aunque ustedes pueden hacer que funcione si ponen de su parte —dio su opinión Sue, con obvia franqueza—. De vuelta al trabajo, no te quedes dormida, T.

—Seh…

Poner de su parte. Su cabeza era un laberinto sin salida y, sin querer, volvió a pensar en la reputación de Billie, algo sobre lo que no había preguntado al final. Tendrían que estar separadas tres años y medio más, mínimo, y llevar esa rutina de conversaciones telefónicas acabaría con ella. Su naturaleza le obligaba a tenerlo todo despejado para su propia paz mental.

***

Ir de escaparate en escaparate para Tomie estaba en el top tres de actividades más aburridas, en particular cuando no iba a la caza de algo que quisiera o necesitaba, pero cuando Andreas le había pedido el favor de acompañarlo para regalarle a Jack por su aniversario de no sabía cuántos meses, no había podido negarse.

—Se ve bien juntos —contestó a la pregunta de su amigo, “¿Qué dices? Sobre Jacko y yo” planteada en un tonito ansioso—. Ni te atrevas a decirme que estamos buscando no un regalo de aniversario sino de separación.

—Claro que no, es solo que…

—Acabarás contándome, así que mejor suéltalo sin hacer tanto escándalo.

El _trauma_ de Andreas resultó algo relativo al sexo y, a pesar de que Tomie no era experta en relaciones gays masculinas, escuchó y dio sus opiniones. Estaban en una cafetería, en receso de recorrer el enorme centro comercial, cuando su teléfono vibró y al revisar el identificador vio que era Billie.

— _¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí, lo conseguí!_ —dijo en retahíla apenas aceptó la llamada.

—¿Uh?

 _—Aprobar todo, y con buenas calificaciones, han subido la nota final del curso que me faltaba ver. Me siento tan… satisfecha, es algo que no había sentido antes, creo._

—Felicitaciones —sonrió, ignorando las imitaciones baratas que Andreas le hacía al otro lado de la mesa—. Para estar tomando clases en otro idioma y tener excelentes, es obvio que te estás esforzando mucho, Billie, me alegro por ti.

— _Gracias_ —dijo, de improvisto apagada—. _¿Dónde estás? ¿Podrías conectarte al Skype?_

El Skype era una opción que habían considerado pocos días atrás, cuando Billie se lamentó entre risas que la astronómica factura de su teléfono tendría que salir de su bolsillo porque sus padres le habían puesto límite a la ayuda económica que le estaban brindando. “Quieren que aprenda responsabilidades”, le había dicho.

—No, estoy de compras con Andreas. ¿Más tarde? Ayer entregué todo lo que debía y estoy libre, puedo quedarme hasta la madrugada.

— _Genial, te quiero mostrar algo. Hasta luego, gatito._

—Estás jodida —expuso Andi con solemnidad en cuanto colgó.

“Lo sé, lo sé”, pensó, restándole peso y, usando el recurso más bajo que tenía, volvió a mencionarle a Andreas el tema que tanto le inquietaba sobre roles sexuales, callándole hasta nuevo aviso sobre el peligroso terreno en el que estaba jugando con libertad e incertidumbre. Lamentablemente, el _nuevo aviso_ se presentó con el nombre de Sue, la cual aguardaba por ella cerca de su departamento para celebrar el fin de curso. Andreas estuvo unos momentos y bebió una cerveza pero se retiró.

—Estás tomando demasiado, eh —dijo contemplando cómo Sue completaba su quinta lata de cerveza—. Solo te pongo al corriente que tengo una cita.

Una cita, se escuchaba tan ridícula. La cerveza que había tomado no era tanta como la de Sue pero podía comprobar los estragos en su cuerpo.

—Una cita —hizo eco Sue, carcajeándose—. Dormiré en el sofá, sal adonde quieras, que no soy quién para detenerte.

—Estaré aquí, en mi habitación, no me botes de mi propia casa.

Con una cerveza recién abierta, cigarrillo en la boca y pijamas fue como abrió el Skype. La imagen al otro lado de la pantalla no era lo que había estado esperando y tuvo que contenerse para no quemarse con su cigarrillo o que la ceniza ensuciara su cama.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —Billie quiso saber, sonriendo, meneando la mano en la pantalla en forma de saludo.

No había olvidado qué tan sexy era Anabelle, probablemente jamás lo haría, pero… Juntó sus piernas y jadeó imperceptiblemente. Era un atuendo sugestivo que con transparencias que no hacían más que alimentar la imaginación

— _Mierda._ ¿Por… por qué?

—Me parece un desperdicio tener las herramientas que ofrece el internet y no aprovecharlas —dijo Billie—, no sé cómo va a resultar esto pero tenía que probar. En el mejor de los casos podríamos usarlo para vernos las caras, ¿no?

Tomie sonrió, y era evidente que no era en sí la cara de Billie lo que contemplaba. Solo se podía miraba de la cintura para arriba pero entre sorbos de cerveza, fue espectadora del modo en el Billie alejaba un poco su laptop para darle una vista más panorámica.

—¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí.

No iba a ser más expresiva por propia conveniencia, se percibía más que preparada para soltar berridos sin demasiado sentido sobre el sueño húmedo personificado que era; el alcohol en sus venas tampoco ayudaba.

—Me gustaría hacer un show pero también quiero verte —dijo Billie, sonriendo y acomodándose mechones de cabello que le caían por el rostro hasta también sujetarlos en la cola baja que tenía. La iluminación que tenía no era la mejor, sin embargo, era más que suficiente para darle un aura de provocación que no le hizo ni premeditarlo para dejar la cerveza en el velador y aplastar el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Estaba en pijamas, unos simplones de algodón de manga corta y sin ropa interior en la parte superior pero no sintió vergüenza, y mientras Billie le miraba directo a los ojos, se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza.

—Quisiera tocarte —suspiró, genuinamente frustrada. Tomie comprendía el sentimiento—. ¿Te tocarías por mí?

—Planeaba hacerlo —dijo con franqueza, haciendo lo mismo que Anabelle y alejando la computadora para dejar entrever más panorámicamente. No tenía la gran experiencia en cuanto a sexo virtual aparte de un experimento fracasado con una chica a la que había conocido por internet cuando tenía quince; igual, tener la imagen de Billie a veces un poco lenta pero siempre ahí, con una sonrisa muy tenue pintándole la boca, sin maquillaje y ropa escasa, le hacía anticipar que no tendría verdadero estorbo para seguir adelante.

—¿Has estado soñando conmigo? —quiso saber Anabelle a tiempo que con desfachatez apoyaba la espalda en los almohadones que tenía dispuestos contra la cabecera de la cama y se acariciaba los muslos interiores.

Tomie sí había tenido sueños con ella, algunos de tinte erótico, y los peores, si es que alguien le preguntaba, donde se veía en situaciones cotidianas con Anabelle, compartiendo y viviendo como si estuvieran juntas y planearan continuar así eternamente. De unos despertaba frustrada, de los otros, aterrorizada de sus deseos oníricos.

—Sí —respondió, siguiendo las manos de Billie acariciándose ella sola—, muchas veces.

—¿Qué has soñado? —siguió interrogando, acercando a cada segundo más una mano hacia sus panties que hacían juego con su sujetador de encaje negro. Tenía las rodillas encogidas, ligeramente separadas, y la respiración de Tomie se volvió pesada—. Tócate.

—Qué exigente —murmuró, sonriendo de lado y atrapando uno de sus pechos con delicadeza, delineado su pezón hasta endurecerlo—. He soñado con todas las cosas que no hicimos mientras estuvimos juntas, las que no te hice —especificó. Billie ahora sí se tenía dos de sus dedos contra el centro de su ropa interior, apretando

Tomie sonrió, sonrió y se dejó llevar lejos por las fantasías y anhelos que tenía a flor de piel ayudada por los estímulos visuales y el alcohol; trémula y ansiosa como estaba, lanzó por la ventana las inhibiciones y tuvo la mejor sesión “solo” que jamás hubiera tenido. No interesó la distancia, no tener la seguridad del futuro ni hacer ruido y llamar la atención de Sue. Anabelle y más Anabelle…

***

El clima de mediados de junio era perfecto, cálido y con un suave viento corriendo, y Tomie, más que por estar disfrutando de las vacaciones que tanta falta le hacían, se sentía feliz por su madre y Gordon, quienes habían decidido hacer una pequeña ceremonia símbolo de su unión, algo sencillo y simbólico. Varios de sus parientes habían viajado y el patio trasero de su casa estaba plagado de flores, sillas y gente, así como de conversaciones, risas y comida.

—Solo será un par de días —dijo Simone cuando la noche cayó y le dijo a su hija que le acompañara a echarle una última ojeada a su equipaje para no olvidarse nada.

—Será tu luna de miel, no te apresures tanto en volver —sonrió Tomi, advirtiendo que los ojos de Simone brillaban, sabiendo de antemano que eran lágrimas contenidas—. Papá se pondría contento de ver que has podido encontrar a alguien —añadió con suavidad.

—Lo sé.

El abrazo que se dieron fue como un respiro a todo el ajetreo del día y a la pelea que casi habían tenido cuando Tomie fue clara al establecer que no se pondría vestido. Al separarse hablaron un poco más y cuando Gordon apareció, la despedida fue breve y llena de sonrisas y buenos deseos. Contra su voluntad y arrastrando a Andreas y Jack con ella, se encargó de los invitados hasta que se marcharon, haciendo el papel de anfitriona que nunca más quería repetir.

—Gracias por la ayuda, chicos —dijo Tomie, sentándose en el porche a sus anchas—. Estoy que no puedo conmigo misma, y pensar que mamá quería que me vistiese como toda “una señorita” —hizo las comillas en el aire, estremeciéndose, y tanto Jack como Andreas rieron. La respuesta de que Andreas quedó suspendida en el aire porque el sonido del timbre se dejó escuchar—. Quién puede ser a esta hora —masculló malhumorada, levantándose, y siendo seguida por sus amigos que estaban por irse.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó de piedra. Literalmente.

—Suerte, preciosa —fueron la intervención de Jack la que le hizo parpadear y murmurar sinsentidos en forma de adiós. Andreas no dijo más que la llamaría al día siguiente y en dos segundos no quedaban más que Anabelle y ella.

—¿Me invitarás a pasar? —preguntó Billie con una sonrisa, haciéndole notar lo descortés que estaba siendo en su perplejidad.

—Sí.

—Hubiese venido antes pero escuché de la boda de tu mamá y no quise entrometerme —siguió hablando Billie cuando se sentó, esperando a que cerrara la puerta y se aproximara a ella—. Uh, Tomie, quita esa expresión de asustada, me estás haciéndome cuestionarme qué tan loca estoy por haber venido.

Más o menos, eso era lo que Tomie pensaba así que no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—¿A Alemania? El plan era ir a Suiza, mi familia está en el chalet y… Qué mierda, Tomie, no nos hemos visto en tanto, no quiero dar explicaciones de por qué estoy aquí cuando es evidente que he venido por ti. —Billie no abandonó su lugar en el sillón, no se movió ni un centímetro pero no hizo falta porque su mirada era tan penetrante que se asemejaba a un golpe físico—. Bueno, parece que estás lenta de entendimiento, te lo deletrearé: quiero-estar-contigo.

—No podemos —balbuceó Tomie. Seguía como estatua en medio de la sala, como si para moverse fuese requerida una grúa.

—Sí podemos —refutó Billie con tranquilidad mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo largo y lo encendía.

A años luz de la serenidad de Anabelle, Tomie estaba que quería subirse por las paredes o irse corriendo en dirección contraria porque ahora no se trataba de sencillamente cortar la llamada. Después de lo Skype las conversaciones por teléfono se habían distanciado un poco una de otra pero aquello no impidió que volvieran a repetir la experiencia cuando se pudiera y que, sin advertirlo plenamente, dejase a Sue de lado como desfogue de frustración sexual. Por todos los medios se había obligado a concentrarse en hoy y ahora sin compromisos ni promesas.

Pero ahora estaba Billie ahí, y lo que quería era establecer una relación y se veía capaz de asentir.

Tragó saliva, se pasó las manos por las rastas de las que no había tenido el corazón de deshacerse e inhaló y exhaló varias veces de manera disimulada. ¿De dónde había salido tanto drama? _Por Dios_.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña, ¡el mundo no funciona así! —exclamó, queriendo controlar el volumen de su voz—. Puede que conozcas alguien por allá o, qué infiernos, puede que yo conozca a alguien. Sería diferente si pudiéramos empezar una relación normal, en la misma ciudad, conocernos, tener citas, pero… —Estaba desesperándose, tratando de ubicar razones para no ceder porque lo haría, si seguían así lo haría y se atormentaría después.

—Tu mamá me dijo que podría pasar esto. —A diferencia de ella, el tono de Anabelle era delicado, todavía templado como una caricia tierna que la congeló, pero no hizo que la mezcla volátil de sentimientos encontrados se aplacara.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando llegué a tu casa antes de lo que quedamos, me refiero al día en el que empezamos el viaje. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que tuviera paciencia contigo porque habría un momento en el tú serías mi principal enemiga, que si es que te enamorabas de mí harías todo lo posible para hacer que no funcionase porque lo de Ebba te había afectado a un nivel que ni siquiera comprendías.

¿Simone le había dicho eso? Tomie barajó ponerse furiosa por la intromisión de su madre, sin embargo, no lo logró, decantándose por sentirse pasmada por lo correcta que parecía la suposición que había hecho. Ahora sí Anabelle se incorporó y fue hacia ella.

—Maldita sea —musitó.

—No me atrevo a decir que será fácil pero… es una aventura. —Billie tomó una de sus manos, enredando sus dedos—. Antes querías emprender un viaje sin destino fijo, ¿eh? Tómalo así. Habrá más riesgos pero también más ganancias. Te quiero, te llegué a querer en una semana y estos meses que hemos estado hablando por teléfono no ha hecho más que alimentar eso que siento por ti.

Mientras era besada, más que corresponder y ser algo más que un maniquí, pensó en sus miedos, en el simple terror que sentía al dejarse llevar, y consideró que eso “dejarse llevar”, era algo que había una y otra vez desde que había conocido a Anabelle, y ¿se había arrepentido? La negativa se asentó con certeza en el fondo de su cabeza. Tomarlo como una aventura con peligros latentes. _Entregarse._ Su labio fue succionado y con una mordida que no le lastimó, Billie se separó. Su mirada le indicaba que no haría más, no insistiría, no presionaría. La decisión era suya.

El te quiero volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

«Yo también te quiero», pensó, y el peso de cada letra fue innegable. Queriendo vomitar el corazón, sonrió y musitó una vulgaridad. Estaba jodida.


End file.
